Mi nuevo camino en Fairy Tail
by kunashgi448
Summary: La guerra acabo y todo esta en paz, pero Naruto no soporta la fama mundial por ser el heroe que salvo el mundo de Madara y la falta de emociones, al ver esto Kurama le ofrece una nueva oportunidad para una aventura en un nuevo mundo en forma de agradecerle al ayudar a los Bijus, un mundo mágico donde entrara a un gremio especial en ruinas llamado Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1** : una nueva vida desde cero.

La paz en el mundo ninja a reinado desde hace año y medio que la cuarta guerra término, Óbito murió en paz sabiendo que era lo correcto, Madara y Kaguya habían muerto en su intento de dominar el mundo por sus propósitos, todo era tranquilidad y felicidad pero para Naruto se volvió una palabra, aburrido.

No lo mal interpreten, le encantaba que todos encontrarán la tranquilidad que tanto se había soñado tanto entre clanes como entre naciones, traer de vuelta a Sasuke que estaba en un viaje indeterminado por el mundo por un objetivo personal, ahora Kakashi era el sexto Hokage pues Tsunade se retiró por la edad que en verdad tenía y no lo que su cuerpo decía, el problema era que las misiones eran más aburridas, simples y sin emoción alguna, lo peor era que cuando encontraba una interesante para pelear o por lo me os divertirse, todo bandido, incluso ninjas renegados dentro del libro bingo se rendían al saber que era Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la guerra que salvó el mundo, una vez uno grandote se orino en los pantalones con sólo una mala mirada suya, aún era joven y tenía para más, el puesto de Hokage tardaría mucho en desocuparse, tenía que ganar experiencia pero con las condiciones actuales lo veía difícil, el otro problema era su fama, cuando era un niño solitario siempre quiso ser el chico popular que todos mundo admiraba, ahora que lo vivía en caer propia sabía el porque era tan enfadoso, agradecía los regalos de las personas, mostrando su gratitud, pero salir al mercado por comida y regresar con las bolsas además de una pila de regalos era el colmo, caminaba por la noche, Iruka le había pedido asistir a la academia para mostrarles el Jutsu clones de sombras que perfecciono, las chicas lo acosaron todo el día y algunos valientes lo retaron a un duelo mano a mano que no paso del primer golpe del rubio.

"Naruto, ¿enserió te afecta la falta de emociones?" le pregunto su compañero de vida Kurama dentro de su cabeza.

"si, siento como me estoy oxidando, mucho están ocupados en misiones largas muy aburridas así que sólo comer ramen me entretiene y sólo puedo ayudar a Konohamaru cuando ese pervertido cuatro ojos no esta, desearía una aventura más" llego enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento de siempre, la iba a abrir cuando recibió una respuesta que no esperaba.

"y si te digo que puedo llevarte a otro mundo desconocido, ¿que me dirías ?" su mano vendada no toco el pomo de la puerta, procesando lo que le acababan de decir, sin decir nada entro para acostarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos para verlo en su espacio mental.

-diría que te expliques-no sólo tenía enfrente a Kurama, sino el alma de las demás bestias con cola, sólo el había cambiado en su ropa (la que usa en la película The last para ahorrarme explicaciones).

-como sabes tenemos una cantidad casi ilimitada de chakra, si todos unimos esa cantidad colosal de energía podemos abrir un portal a otro universo diferente al que conoces, como forma de gratitud podemos llevarte a esa aventura que tanto desea-explico Matatabi, el rubio parecía pensarlo bastante, saldría de la monotonía de sus días pero dejaría atrás a las personas que quería por un capricho, era una decisión difícil.

-personalmente te recomiendo hacerlo Naruto-la voz de una persona muy importante para la historia y que lo ayudo para pelear contra Madara e incluso su madre.

-¿viejo Hagoromo?-flotando en posición de loto con su bastón, lo miraba con esa mirada sería de siempre.

-tengo un lugar en mente que en un tiempo entrara en una guerra entre continentes, se que con tus habilidades podrás hacer una diferencia, conseguirás la experiencia que necesitas y no falta decir que hay personas muy fuertes con habilidades que ni te puedes imaginar-.

-¿pero podré volver después de tanto tiempo?-esa era la pregunta que decidirá si aceptaría o no.

-tranquilo muchacho, los flujos del tiempo y espacio son diferentes entre dimensiones, unos años allá serán unos días aquí, podrás inventar una excusa para tu ausencia, te ofrezco esta oferta porque se que puedes ayudar con los problemas, sin mencionar que empezaras desde cero-Naruto sonrió, no importa su era en un lugar lejano, si podía evitar una guerra y ayudar a otras personas lo haría.

-en ese caso acepto viejo, ¿como llego?-.

-tu sólo cierra los ojos y disfruta el viaje-noto un poco de gracia en la voz de Son Goku pero no debía ser nada, cerro los ojos y la oscuridad poco a poco se cubrió de una luz blanca encandecente, sentía su cuerpo liviano, pasaron unos minutos antes de sentir una ligera brisa en su cara, era agradable pero de la nada sentía que viento le pegaba en todo el cuerpo, al abrir los ojos maldijo a todos pues estaba cayendo en caída libre sobre un bosque, a lo lejos pudo ver un pequeño pueblo, lo importante ahora era evitar morir por la caída, creo un sin número de clones de sombra con tal de amortiguar lo más posible el golpe aunque sabía que iba a doler, todo se puso negro por el impacto pero sabía que no estaba en un lugar que el conociera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con un dolor leve en la cabeza, su vista mejoraba parada ese cuenta que estaba en una habitación pequeña, por los materiales sabía que era un pueblo agrícola.

-el joven ya despertó abuelo, tome, le vendrá bien un poco de agua-una joven de unos 15 años, cabello color negro, ojos azules, ropa blanca al igual que su piel, le pasaba un vaso de agua, lo tomo de un trago pues su garganta estaba seca, de la puerta entro un viejo de barba blanca corta, sin cabello, sólo con una nata azul puesta.

-me alegra que se encuentre bien, debió haber pasado algo terrible para estar en un cráter de gran tamaño, afortunadamente no tuvo una herida de gravedad, me puede decir el lugar donde vive un familiar para llamarlo con nuestra lacrima mágica-¿acaso dijo magia?, esa cosa existe en este mundo, vaya que interesante, era su oportunidad de obtener información básica de este lugar, llevo la mano en la cabeza fingiendo tratar de recordar, al final les dio una mirada de pena.

-lo lamento pero no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre, se que suena algo raro pero me podrían explicar donde estoy y más importante que me expliquen que es la magia-los familiares se miraron sorprendidos de que no recordara nada, no podían más que hacerle recordar todo,

-que mala suerte tienes joven, no será un problemas aclarar sus dudas pero puede tomar un buen rato, pero como sólo recuerda su nombre, me gustaría saberlo-.

-Naruto Uzumaki, les agradezco haberme ayudado, tratare de devolverles el favor como pueda-inclino la cabeza en forma de respeto, el hombre mayor toco su hombro para que levantara la cabeza.

-¿Naruto?, que nombre más ínusual, debes ser de alguna parte remota de Fiore, de todos modos es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Jaku y esta hermosa jovencita es mi nieta, Ebina -la joven le sonría antes de salir de la habitación para hacer la comida mientras ambos platicaban de las dudas que tenía Naruto, le tomo como tres horas aclarar todo, todo era sorprendente, era como un mundo abierto y pacífico, la magia era la energía interior en lugar del chakra, también supo de los grupos de magos trabajando en gremios, la joven los llamo para la comida pero un grito que venía de afuera llamo la atención, salieron al centro del pueblo donde había una fuente, un grupo de hombres en capa había apuñalado en el hombro a una mujer, también habían un hombre inconsciente siendo movido por un niño pequeño llorando para que de levantara.

-no acepto que me den algo que esta debajo de la cuota establecidas, no me importa si no hay dinero pero te rompes la espalda, pagas o tu familia se muere-la mujer temblaba del miedo, le había pedido una prórroga pero sólo golpearon a su marido y tratando de defenderlo fue acuchillada.

-¿quien son ellos?-pregunto Naruto con mirada sería.

-son un gremio oscuro, hacen cosas fuera de la ley para fines nada buenos, esto sujetos llegaron hace unos pidiendo cuata de piso para vivir, como verás este pueblo vive de la agricultura y no podemos pagar tan ridícula cuota sin trabajar como locos-le explico el viejo con mirada impotente de poder hacer nada, jamás había sido tratado de esta manera en toda la vida que paso en este pueblo.

-hemos enviado una solicitud de ayuda a varios gremios pero ninguno a respondido, al parecer la ubicación remota de nuestro pueblo pone las cosas complicadas-agrego la joven que no miraba lo que estaba pasando, todo empeoro cuando el niño le patio la espinilla al sujeto.

-¡deja a mama y papa en paz basura!-lo patearon el estómago, ignorando las suplicas de la madre.

-parece que necesitas un castigo por meterte con los mayores-iba apuñalarlo cuando una mano que vino de la nada lo detuvo.

-atacar a un niño pequeño, eres despreciable-Naruto apretaba de tal forma que le rompió el brazo, Jaku y Ebina miraron donde estaba hace un segundo, esa velocidad era inhumana.

-¿cómo te atreves?, parece que eres nuevo, déjanos ponerte al corriente que pasa si nos atacas-unas 15 personas lo rodearon en un círculo, todos traían una especie de arma extraña, Naruto sólo sonrió feliz, tenía tiempo que esto no pasaba, a pesar de no ser nada fuertes, extrañaba esta sensación de verlos huir por saber su nombre, era un don nadie aquí.

-es un poco injusto, vamos a inclinar la balanza, Jutsu clo...-sin hacer el símbolo característico del Jutsu, cinco clones aparecieron, tanto Naruto como Kurama estaban asombrado por este hecho pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo mejor, los sujetos no eran más que sacos con armas, no tuvo problemas en vencerlos pero quería que sea más divertido, les dio una patada en una misma dirección en el aire, juntándolos en un mismo punto donde el Naruto original los esperaba con un Rasengan pero con un color más intenso de lo normal, el golpe directo se lo llevo el sujeto que causo el problema, oír gritar que se vengaría mientras saliendo disparados por todo el bosque hasta que casi a donde la vista llegaba el estridente o del impacto, todos los aldeanos estaban felices pero sin quitar la cara de sorpresa al ver tal fuerza del joven rubio.

-creo que exagere un poco, espero no me regalen por unas cosechas rotas, ¿están todos bien?-hubo un silencio pero todos fueron a felicitarlo y lo bombardearon con preguntas, algo que estaba acostumbrado debido a sus estatus en su mundo, los clones ayudaron a la pareja a ir a la casa de Jaku que era el médico del pueblo, el niño los seguía pero dio la vuelta para abrazar la pierna de Naruto.

-muchas gracias señor, quisiera ser tan fuerte como usted para proteger a mis padres-Naruto puso la mano en la cabeza del niño revolviendo sus cabellos blancos.

-sólo entrena un poco pero lo más importante es el deseo de tu corazón para proteger a las personas importantes para ti, es de ahí donde viene la fuerza verdadera, de veras-le sonrió antes de verlo irse con sus padres.

-Naruto-san, eso fue impresionante, no sabía usaba dos magias, ¿de que tipo eran?-le pregunto la nieta Ebina, el jinchuuriki lo medito un poco, no había nada malo en decir la verdad.-yo no uso energía mágica, uso una energía interna que llamo chakra, en cuanto a mis habilidades dominó el aire y crear clones sólidos, pero tengo más bajo la manga-a pesar de que se negó, el pueblo le hizo una fiesta en su honor, era muy modesta pero prefería que fuera de esta forma, sin exageraciones o lujos, sólo la gente pasándola bien.

-en verdad eres fuerte, ¿porqué no te unes a un gremio?, con tus habilidades puedes entrar a uno de los más importantes-le comento una mujer mayor, Naruto dejo de comer su ramen casero, tenía que subsistir de algo en su estadía aquí, que mejor que hacer en un lugar parecido a las misión de Konoha, sólo que más integrantes y en un mundo más libre.

-¿me pueden dar algunos nombres de gremios?-.

-claro, el mejor ahora es Sabertooth, son buenos pero algo ingeridos, pero también están Lamie scale y Blue pegasus-sonaban interesantes, por algo estaban entre los mejores, Kurama sonrió, sabiendo lo que su compañero humano pensaba, no quería empezar con buena posición, quería trabajar duro, empezar desde muy abajo y poner a un gremio en alto, sería de esos caso de alguien con habilidades en un gremio pequeño, escucho la pregunta, ya había tomado su decisión.

-entiendo, pero no me interesa entrar ahí, ¿me podría decir el pero gremio de todo Fiore?-así le dijo el viejo que se llamaba el continente, la vieja lo medito antes de mirar al suelo.

-es una trágica historia, este gremio solía ser el mejor hace años atrás, tenía fama de destruir cualquier pueblo donde un miembro realizaba una misión, lamentablemente hace 7 años sus mejores miembros incluyendo a el maestro murieron en un incidente en una isla, nunca se supo que fue lo que pasó, de ahí el gremio se fue abajo por las deudas hasta quedar en ridículo, tenían mi pocos miembros pero fieles para soportar las burlas-la historia le interesó bastante, parecía un lugar especial.

-¿cuál es el nombre?-la anciano lo miro sonriendo por la nostalgia, ese gremio la había ayudado cuando era un poco más joven, de ahí le venía el cariño.

-Fairy Tail-¿cola de hada?, el nombre sonaba genial, nunca pensó si las hadas tiene cola, definitivamente era el lugar indicado.

-esta decidió, mañana a primera hora iré ese lugar, espero que no quede lejos-.

-la ciudad se llama Magnolia, esta al sur a un día completo en tren desde el pueblo con estación más cercano, pero ahora disfruta la fiesta-la noche la paso en vela entre comidas, bromas simples, risas hasta tirarse en el suelo por tonterías típicas el, con la ayuda de los clones ayudo a limpiar el lugar, no le gustaba ver dentro mientras la gente trabajaba, al salir el sol todos estaban reunidos para despedirlo, le regalaron una mochila morada con algo de dinero para el viaje y comida, una curiosa moneda llamada jewels.

-sólo siga el camino de tierra, das vuelta a la izquierda en la señal de madera vieja y siga derecho, llegara al pueblo en unas 4 horas caminado, la estación de trenes esta en la entrada, lamentamos no poder llevarlo en un vehículo-le explico Jaku, no era tan complicado, podía usar el bosque para saltar por las ramas ahorrando un poco de tiempo, no había estado en un tren desde que fue con el equipo 7 a la tierra de la nieve a filmar la película con la princesa, quería ver más como era este lugar.

-¿vas a volver Onii-san?-le pregunto aquel niño agarrando la mano de sus padres ya curados, no le molestaba que le llamará de esa forma, de hecho le gustaba ser un ejemplo, levantó el pulgar mientras le daba su típica sonrisa.

-pero claro, te doy mi palabra y yo siempre la cumplo, ahora límpiate las lágrimas y sonríe-Ebina llego al frente de el con un collar, tomo su mano sin la venda para dárselo.

-este es un collar especial que tenía el fundador de este pueblo, era un mago que controlaba el aire al igual que tu, es un tesoro y sería un honor para nosotros si lo tiene, después de todo es el héroe del pueblo-era una réplica del que solía tener del primer Hokage, sólo que este era un azul más oscuro y sentía una energía más fuerte dentro del cristal, se lo puso alrededor de su cuello, traía varias memorias de como gano la apuesta de dominar el Rasengan con la abuela Tsunade.

-muchas gracias Ebina-chan, gracias a todos por su hospitalidad, prometo cuidar su tesoro con mi vida, ¡adiós!, ¡nos veremos pronto!-empezó a caminar alzando la mano en señal de despedía, la gente lo despido esperando volver a ver a ese joven especial que los salvo de esos criminales, una vez los perdió de vista fue a la orilla del bosque para empezar a saltar entre los árboles.

"Naruto, tengo una explicación de lo que pasó ayer con tus clones" Naruto no dijo nada para que le explicará" la energía natural de este mundo es más abundante que en el mundo shinobi, no necesitas los sellos para moldear tu chakra, puedes usarlos para hacer el ataque más fuerte como el Rasengan, además entrar al modo sabio será más fácil para ti, aumentando facilidad y daño de tus ataques, prueba activarlo" no le tomo ni tres segundos cambiar a modo sabio, anonadado por la ridícula cantidad de energía natural, al intentar un simple Rasengan creo un Odama Rasengan con una mano, tendría que practicar el control de este poder extra, lo desactivo y continuo su camino, llego al pueblo para comprar el Ticket del tren, fue un día relajante disfrutando de un trayecto con una vista verde, lleno de vida sin ninguna rastro de alguna guerra o rencor entre personas, al llegar a Magnolia al día siguiente quedo maravillado por lo pintoresco del pueblo, camino por el lugar como turista, viendo la catedral, este tipo de infraestructura no se podía encontrar en las naciones elementales, quiso tener una vista panorámica así que sin importarle las personas corría a un poste de luz trepando con los pies, llegando a una buena altura donde sentía el viento, a lo lejos vio lo que parecía un castillo pero parecía cerrado, forzando la vista vio el nombre borroso de Fairy Tail, según le contaron tenía problemas económicos, no podía pagar la propiedad de ese edificio de gran tamaño, tendría que preguntar.

-oye, el rubio de ropa rara, podrías bajar por favor del poste, es propiedad de la ciudad-le gritaron, vio abajo donde mucha gente lo veía, llamo la atención, buena oportunidad de preguntar, salto de una altura considerable como si nada, llamando más la atención.

-lo lamento, soy nuevo en la ciudad y quería ver una mejor vista, también ando algo perdido-se rascaba la cabeza explicando la situación.

-con eso que hiciste de subir con los pies debes ser un mago, ¿buscas el gremio para unirte como miembro?-le pregunto una persona que parecía un guardia.

-si, vengo con ese propósito-.

-ya veo, a unas cuadras esta Twilight Ogre, es el edificio con aspecto tétrico con un ogro feo en la entrada-Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-no voy a ese gremio, busco una llamado Fairy Tail, sólo que no lo ubico aún-la gente se empezó a reír en voz baja incluyendo al guardia, que sea el peor no merecía ser ridiculizado con el pasado que tenía, la gente siempre era cruel e ignorante muchas veces.

-¿ porqué quieres unirte a un gremio de mala muerte que hizo el ridículo en los juegos mágicos?, en serio debería reconsiderarlo, alguien tan lindo como tu no debería morir de hambre-una chica le dijo mientras trataba de coquetearle, sólo recibiendo una fría mirada de Naruto que calló las risas con sus voz seca.

-¿saben donde esta si o no?, no me gusta perder mi tiempo de esta forma?-mucha gente no le dio buena espina, el guardia tratando de disimular el miedo le respondió.

-a las afueras, dentro del bosque al este, hay un camino que te lleva allí-.

-gracias por su ayuda-sin más se fue pasando por las personas, sin importarle los susurros sobre el, ya estaba acostumbrado, llego viendo un edifico de madera vieja apuno de caerse, parezca una pequeña granja abandonada con cultivos y un molino de viento, lo que llamo la atención era el problema en la puerta, unas cinco personas empajaban a un niño con una bufanda naranja y cabello negro.

-no moleste en asuntos de los adultos, ya les hemos dado mucho tiempo para pagar sus deudas y el maestro ya se le acabó la paciencia-les grito para intimidarlos un hombre de feo aspecto con un fierro.

-sólo pedimos un poco de tiempo, no tenemos muchos encargos y tenemos problemas con el mantenimiento del lugar, le aseguró que en un mes les pagare la mitad de la deuda-explico Macao con su desesperado y impotente por no defender a su hijo, sólo sintió el frío del fierro rozar su cuello, no era rival para ellos y no quería poner en peligro a su familia por una tonta reacción.

-siempre es la misma excusa, es tiempo de darles una lección, vamos amigos...¿chicos?-todos vieron como un joven rubio estaba parado alrededor de los cuerpos inertes de los miembros de Twilight Ogre, los venció sin hacer ningún ruido en tan poco tiempo, con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a caminar escuchando sólo sus pasos, con su mirada tapado por su flequillo llego al lado del hombre, poniendo su kunai, en su cuello sacando un poco de sangre para que entendiera que no jugaba.

-largarte, y llévate tu basura contigo-sus iris tenían la forma roja del zorro para intimidarlo, sólo el podía ver sus ojos, asustando de muerte tomo a sus amigos gritando que volvería, ver correrlos como gallinas fue grandioso.

-¿quien eres?-le pregunto una mujer de cabello verde con una pequeña niña, sus cambiaron a la normalidad para mirarlos mientras se presentaba con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se rascaba la nariz.

 **-soy Naruto Uzumaki y me vengo unirme a Fairy Tail-.**

 **A/N: escrita en las vacaciones de invierno, pensé que en esta idea desde hace tiempo y aquí esta el resultado, dejen un Review si gustan que la continúe, también acepto favoritos y seguidores, gracias por leer y que tengan buen día y un excelente 2016. CHAO.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: un lugar peculiar**

Sabía perfectamente que no fue la forma ideal de presentarse, llegar a la puerta noqueando a unos sujetos que los molestaban podía interpretarse de manera errónea, ahora lo sabía al no obtener respuesta de ninguna de las personas que pertenecían al humilde gremio, sus nervios se calmaron al ver al viejo de cabello azul con bigote acercarse a el, sea por el habito que tenía de gente acercarse para agradecerle le sorprendería lo que hizo.

-¿¡te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer mocoso?!-le tomaron del cuello de su camisa para que le gritarán en la cara.

-eh...¿asustar a los bandidos?-contesto dudoso, aún sabiendo que no era correcta.

-¡acabas de firmar la desintegración del gremio!, ¡ahora ya no se que hacer para obtener más tiempo!-el viejo se fue a un rincón a lamentarse aumentando más su confusión, alguien toco su hombro llamando su atención, era un mujer con una tabla de madera, pelo morado y vestido verde.

-no le hagas caso, esta bajo mucho estrés por nuestra situación económica, te quiero dar las gracias por darles una lección a eso bravucones-le sonrió, Naruto sólo se rasco la cabeza pero algo pequeño subía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza.

-bonitas mejillas, pareces un gatito-era una niña pequeña con sombrero de vaquero, tocando sus mejillas.

-¡Asuka!, te he dicho que es de mala educación subir a la cabeza de la gente-una mujer de pelo verde con el mismo estilo vaquero tomo a la niña en sus brazos-lo lamento, es muy imperativa y curiosa, pero también me llaman la atención esas líneas-.

-estas son marcas de nacimiento, no se preocupe por su hija que no me molesta nada-.

-no eres de por aquí muchacho, con tan sólo ver tu forma de vestir se que vienes de muy lejos, ¿de que parte de Fiore?-le pregunto al parecer el padre de la niña, era normal preguntar por su origen, su ropa era muy extraña para este mundo.

-no soy de Fiore, vengo de otro continente, vine aquí para buscar experiencia y crear lazos de amistad con los miembros de este gremio, de veras-.

-¿de veras?, que curiosa forma de hablar, pero lo que importa es la forma en como derrotaste a esos patanes, en verdad eres fuerte, ¡tienes que unirte a nosotros para que me entrenes!-el chico de cabello negro que enfrentó al grupo ya lo idolatraba, para Naruto no era la gran cosa.

-puede que seas fuerte pero nos acabas de meter en un problema inmenso, cuando el maestro de Twilight Ogre se entere de lo que hicimos a sus miembros, no dudara en elevarnos la deuda hasta obligarnos a cerrar el gremio-otro viejo que fumaba un cigarro hablo, dándole un poco de razón al estrés de su ahora maestro.

"así que los problemas financieros son más graves de lo que esperaba y por lo que veo no hay mucho trabajo para ganar ese dinero"-el rubio miro el tablón roto de los trabajo, según lo que le explicaron en el pueblo, el sistema de trabajos eran casi igual a de las aldeas ninjas, sólo que no tenían tantos rangos, sólo los trabajos clase S para magos experimentados y con el visto bueno del maestro para hacerlo.

-lo lamento Naruto pero no puedo aceptarte en el gremio por lo que hiciste, tendré que pedirte que te vayas, ahora tendré que ir con ellos para pedir perdón-el maestro se levantó mirándolo seriamente, fue mala idea dejarse llevar por el impulso pero tenía una idea.

-¿¡que dices padre?!, de no haber sido por el, esos grandotes sin cerebro nos hubieran lastimado, ¿¡acaso el antiguo maestro dejaría que nos humillen y mandar a la calle a un joven que vino de muy lejos para unirse a nosotros sin importarle nuestras condiciones miserables?!-.

-¡silencio Romeo!, ¡hago esto para que el gremio no desaparezca y cuando ellos vuelva no vean que Fairy Tail ya no existe!-respondió el grito de su hijo, nunca estuvo listo para ser maestro y vivir la época más pobre de este gremio, al ver la tensión Naruto aclaro la garganta, para obtener su atención.

-le pido disculpas por ocasionar más problemas sin sentido, así que me gustaría ir con usted para aclarar lo que pasó con el maestro de Twilight Ogre, pero aún así mantenido mi propósito de entrar a este gremio, así que tengo una propuesta que hacerles.

-¿una propuesta?-susurraron padre e hijo viéndolo fijamente.

-si consiguió no sólo el perdón por mis acciones, sino que cancelo la deuda que tantos problemas les a ocasionado, me dejarán unirme-.

-¿porqué te meterías a la boca del lobo por unirte a un gremio que se cae a pedazos-le pregunto la chica de vestido verde.

-por que se que este gremio es especial, sólo que no pasa por un buen momento, no me gustaría empezar mi viaje en la cima, quiero formar parte del resurgimiento de Fairy Tail, así que por favor piénselo-se inclinó mostrando respeto y pidiendo que lo considerarán, los miembros se miraron sorprendidos por las palabras y promesas del recién llegado, Macao le vinieron recuerdos de ciertos miembros y las palabras de Makarov sobre que no se rechaza a nadie que quería unirse a la familia pero si había dudas tenías que ponerlo aprueba de su confianza, camino en silencio hacia la puerta llegando a la puerta.

-vamos mocoso, me pica la curiosidad como harás tales promesas realidad-Naruto sonrió agradecido, y se fue con el para demostrar sus habilidades, esto será divertido.  
Fue un camino en silencio, Naruto detrás del maestro para no perderse, seguía pensando en su plan para acabar con la deuda, aunque sería difícil contener a Macao con lo que iba a decir, una vez enfrente del feo edición del gremio, Naruto respiro hondo, por fin un poco de diversión, al entrar era como un bar oscuro y tétrico, digno de una fiesta de disfraces decente, todos los miraron sin expresión pero se transformaron en sonrisas al ver como su show favorito empezara, ver al maestro de Fairy Tail humillares por cualquier cosa, pero ese muchacho era quien lastimo a sus compañeros, tenía que pagar.

-miren quienes vinieron a visitarnos, el vejestorio de hada y el muchacho que lastimo a mis pobres hombres sin razón, más les vale que traigan algo más que un simple perdón-el viejo gordo se burlaba de Macao con la mirada pero le interesaba más ese joven rubio, a simple vista era alguien misterioso y fuerte.

-tiene razón que me deje llevar al golpear a sus camaradas, así que dejen compensarlo como hacemos en mi tierra natal-con la voz sombría Naruto metió su mano en su pequeña bolsa ninja, sacando un pergamino cerrado con una liga, al abrirlo se mostró cierto escrito tradicional, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue como se mordió su pulgar para sacar un poco de sangre y escribir unas palabras en el papel y poner su mano sobre la escritura-es hora de...-

-¡que yo invite las cervezas como disculpa por mis acciones a todos ustedes!-todos se cayeron de la impresión al ver bolsas grandes y llenas de monedas de oro, Naruto se acercó al sujeto del bar pidiendo una copa para todos, Macao estaba en shock, no entendía como un recién llegado tendría tanto dinero, el maestro de Twilight Ogre miro interesado, definitivamente tenía que sacarle jugo a la situación, Naruto servio las bebidas a todos los miembros sin excepción, una vez terminado todo se acercó al maestro y le dejo una copa en la mesa.

-t-talvez esa sea tu forma de pagar tu error pero aún falta que me paguen lo que nosotros préstamos a Fairy Tail-Macao iba a hablar pero Naruto levantó la mano para que lo dejara hablar, toco el hombro del maestro alertando a su guardias.

-de eso también vengo a hablar, me gustaría jugar un juego con usted sobre ese tema-.

-¿un juego?-le pregunto uno que conformaba el grupo que Naruto humillo hace poco.-si ustedes gana tendrán todas las bolsas con las monedas de oro, además yo y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail nos unirme a ustedes sin resistencia, pero si no nos quieres con tus camaradas simplemente dejamos en la calle o usar a las chicas lindas para tus asquerosas fantasías sexuales-Macao enojado subió para gritarle a Naruto y decir que no aceptaba esto pero para su sorpresa, el joven le toco la frente con los dedos, Naruto lo había metido en una ilusión, no era bueno con los Genjutsu pero el chakra de Isobu ayudaba mucho, era para su benéfico así que luego le pediría disculpas.

-¿y si pierdo-le pregunto el maestro de Twilight Ogre, Naruto bajo las escaleras mientras sonreía.

-la deuda con Fairy Tail queda cancelada, los dejarán tranquilos pero las bolsas con las monedas se quedan con ustedes, estoy seguro que cubre por mucho la deuda y tendrían asegurado una gran suma de dinero-los miembros no entendía el porque apostar la dignada de un gremio entero aún cuando puedes pagar la duda con ese dinero, pero la avaricia de ver tal cantidad de dinero borro cualquier duda, el maestro de levanto para encararlo.

-¿cuál es tu juego mocoso?-Naruto se agachó para tomar una de las monedas.

-es un pequeño juego de robo, todos los miembros se pondrán entre nosotros evitando que yo robe ese ridículo sujetador de cabello que llevabas, las reglas son simples, el lapso de tiempo será cuando yo lance la moneda al aire hasta que toque el suelo, yo no moveré un solo músculo durante todo el tiempo pero no sólo ocupo robarle sino que también noquear a cada uno de tus guardianes y levantar mi mano vendada mostrando que tengo el sujetador, así de simple-se acercó a apartar a Macao que seguí sin moverse por estar en una ilusión, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento que había un truco con magia, todo sonaba imposible para el.

-¿usaras tu magia para hacernos trampa?-le pregunto una mujer con aspecto de zorro con esa cola de fuego rosa, Kurama seguro se moriría de risa por su aspecto.

-no, si quien asegurarse de que en ningún momento use magia, puede poner a un sensor de magia para asegurarse que no haya rastro de energía mágica durante el juego, claro que no intervendrá en ningún momento, ¿que opinan?-el maestro hizo una seña para que un miembro joven se fuera a preparar en la mesa cercana.

-muy bien, no entiendo porque con ese dinero pones en riesgo a tu gremio pero si tanto quieres humillarte cuando te haga mi sirviente personal, entonces adelante-.

-dame tu palabra que aceptaras tu derrota sin rechistar, si pierdes y aún así atacas a Fairy tail, sólo demuestras que eres una vergüenza para ser maestro de un gremio, claro que también no me contendré en darles una lección-un escalofrío se sintió en la columna vertebral de varios, este rubio con ropa extraña no era alguien normal, pero ni siquiera con esas condiciones podría ganar, en verdad era un tonto.

-tienes mi palabra que ningún miembro de Twilight Ogre atacara o molestara a tu pequeño gremio, ¿empezamos?-una vez todo en posición para el juego, Naruto espero a que el sensor estuviera listo, una vez todo listo, la moneda fue lanzada al aire, es tensión para muchos esperando que algo extraño pasará, el no se movía y mantenía la mirada fija, momentos que parecían infinitos las moneda por fin toco el suelo, la sonrisa que se estaba formando en la cara del viejo de transformar en incredulidad al sentir su cabello caerse en su espalda y ver como en sincronía todos sus miembros caían inconscientes, Naruto sonrió abriendo su mano, mostrando el sujetador, había ganado.

-imposible, ¡tiene que haber usado magia!- miro al sensor que no cabía en su sorpresa.

-n-no hay ninguna energía mágica alrededor, este maldito de alguna forma hizo todo limpiamente-.

-no se enojen que aún tiene el dinero, sólo no molestarán más a Fairy Tail que volverá a emprender el vuelo, su brillo regresara pronto, de veras-le lanzo el sujetador al viejo,

toco la frente a Macao para sacarlo de la ilusión, su grito murió al ver que todo había cambiado.  
-se acabó viejo, ya no molestarán a nuestro compañero, vamos a festejar-Naruto salió del lugar con las manos en sus bolsillos, Macao miro al maestro que con mala cara tomaba las bolsas con las monedas.

-ese chico dice la verdad, ya no les causaremos problemas y considera su deuda terminaba, le di mi palabra como maestro que tengo que respetar, ahora largarte antes de que me arrepienta-Macao sintió un gran peso liberarse de sus hombros, Naruto había cumplido su propósito, corrió alcanzando a Naruto que miraba como el sol empezaba a ponerse.

-¿que demonio hiciste para saldar la deuda?-le pregunto confundido.

.

.

.

.

-te lo explicare cuando le demos la noticia a los demás-.

-¿¡queeeeeeeee?!-el grito de todos en el gremio al recibir la noticia de que Naruto había resulto su problema de años de deuda con un juego.

-no tiene sentido, con todas esas dificultades no podías haber ganado, ¿que hiciste?-le pregunto Romeo impresionado al igual que todos.

-déjeme explicarlo, el juego estaba ganado desde el principio, la razón por la que invite las bebidas fue para tocar a todos los miembros sin excepción incluyendo al maestro, deje un sello especial, así mi clon que invoque antes de entrar en un parpadeo tocaría los nervios del cuello de todo y tomaría el sujetador para desaparecer afuera-.

-si fue así, ¿como obtuviste el sujetador en tu puño cerrado?-le pregunto Macao.

-recuerdas el pergamino que saque, no eran monedas de oro, combine mi técnica de invocación con la de transformación, puedo invocar cualquier cosa que existe aquí pero sin vida, si tiene vida ocupo un contrato con la criatura para invocarla, la escritura es la clave para la invocación, cuando quite mi mano aún tenía sangre para escribir con mi pulgar, así obtuve el sujetador en mi mano.

-¿entonces que eran en realidad esas monedas?-Naruto saco una moneda de su bolsillo, que en una explosión pequeña se mostró una piedra, esto soltó la risa de todos, la sorpresa que se llevarían a ver como su tesoro de oro se convertiría en piedras sin valor.

-eres increíble Naruto, contigo en el gremio tendremos más esperanza, Macao, debes dejar que se una, es lo menos que podemos hacer-.

-vale, lo prometido es deuda, ve con Laki para que te ponga el sello del gremio-todos mostraron sus logos asustando al Uzumaki.

-¿¡me van a tatuar la insignia en mi piel?!-nuevamente estallaron las risas por su rápida conclusión.

-no sólo voy a estampar el logo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, no duele nada, ¿de que color lo quieres y en que parte?-el color esta muy fácil, naranja, pero donde era muy difícil, entonces se acordó de su entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido en como le enseño el Rasengan, como uso el signo de la hoja para concentrar la energía de aire, toco su protector frontal con melancolía, luego sonrió decidido.

-lo quiero naranja y en la palma de mi mano vendada por favor-Laki obedeció y lo hizo, sólo fue la presión y ya estaba listo, parecía tan real, de ahí fue una fiesta de bienvenida, todos se presentaron al ojiazul y platicaron un poco, pidió asilo en el gremio mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse, ya en la cama Kurama le hablo.

"tu teoría fue cierta, el chakra y la magia no son la misma energía, de ser la misma el sensor hubiera detectado rastro del clon y del los sellos, te arriesgaste".

"no hubiera sido divertido si estoy tan seguro, aún así puedo trasformar la energía mágica con el modo sabio a mucho más chakra aún tengo que trabajar en un balance de poder"

"te ayudaremos en eso en tu cuerpo, sabes que cuentas con el chakra de todo los bijuus cuando gustes pero por favor no abuses".

"lo tendré en mente compañero, buenas noches" cayo dormido, al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo usual, el sol empezaba a salir y decido hacer su rutina de calentamiento, manejo de chakra, Taijutsu al aire libre y una camita de 10 km, al llegar de regreso vio a Bisca y Alzack recogiendo los frutos de la granja, tenían que cosechar su propia comida.

-buenos días, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-.

-buenos días Naruto, claro, recoge unos baldes de agua de la fuente y recolecta los tomates por mi-le pido Alzack, trabajar duro desde el primer día le gusta, por más simple de la tarea se sentía más útil que cuando estaba en la aldea, no era mejor que nadie, era igual que los demás, al terminar y dejar todo sintió algo que venía detrás detuvo el puñetazo sin voltear y lo mando lejos, era Romeo.

-Naruto-san, por favor pelee conmigo para ver que necesito mejorar-Jet y Droy sonrían al ver al energético Romeo de vuelta, ya tenía a alguien que seguir.

-lo haré pero lo primero es que no me gustan que me ataquen por la espalda, es de cobardes tomar a tu enemigo con la guardia baja, no lo hagas a menos que sea necesario, ven, haber que tienes, fue un entrenamiento de prueba donde no ataco y sólo bloqueaba y esquivaba ataques, una vez terminado le puso el pie para sacarlo de balance y cayera al suelo.

-tus movimientos son lento cuando usas tus puños, si mejoras la velocidad tus puños de fuego cursarán más daño, usa patadas en las rodillas para abrir una apertura y las bombas de humo apestosas son buena distracción por un corto tiempo, usa la mente para saber cuando usarlas, pero vas por buen camino, de veras-de cierta forma le recordaba Konohamaru cuando le enseño, Romeo asintió y se fue a entrenar, sintió un tirón en su pantalón para ver a Asuka levantando los brazos para que la cargara, le había tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo por sus mejillas y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Onii-chan, ¿porqué pelear contra Romeo cuando somos familia?-Naruto sonrió por la pregunta, tan pequeña y entendía el significado de la familia.

-porque así lo hago fuerte para que proteja a nuestra familia, pero nadie se lastima si es de la familia, diga lo que diga tenemos que respetarlo, después de todo es lo más importante que tenemos ¿verdad?-Asuka lo abrazo del cuello mientras asentía, la dejo en el suelo para que se fuera a jugar con su caballo de madera, era hora de su primer trabajo, tomo el primer papel que vio con la cantidad decente y lo dejo en el bar.

-¿emocionado por tu primer trabajo?-le pregunto kinana mientras registra el trabajo en el libro.

-si, por el mapa no esta tan lejos caminando y se ve interesante derrotar unos monstruos que aterran un pueblo, nos vemos-.

-da lo mejor de ti Naruto-le grito Wakaba desde lejos, al salir vio con asombro como un caballo mecánico gigante aterrizaba, este mundo es le sigue dando sorpresa, podían ser enemigo pero por el aspecto calmado del Macao no eran nada grave.

-son de Blue pegasus, uno de los pocos aliados que tenemos-.

-¿que es esto?...¿un perfume tan exótico que jamás he olido?, ¡maravilloso!-alguien salto de la nace sólo para caer de cara contra el piso-no se asusten, su Ichiya a llegado, man-Naruto no se sentía tan perturbado por el aspecto físico de alguien desde las cejas de Lee en los exámenes chunin.

-maestro Ichiya, cálmese, puedo usar magia de aire por lo que no debe precipitarse-un trío de chicos buen vestidos bajaron en una burbuja de aire.

-Hibiki, Ren, Eve, ¿a que viene su inesperada visita?-le pregunto Max pero lo ignoraron para ir a coquetear con Laki, eran casa novas por lo que veía, tembló al ver como el pequeño y nada bonito hombre olía su pierna, como si fuera un bicho lo pateo asustado, de inmediato sus tres compañeros lo rodearon.

-¿porqué pateas al maestro Ichiya-.

-¿quien eres?-.

-¿no tienes respeto con tus mayores?-.

-lo lamento solo que asusto que le oliera mi pierna con esa cara de violador-dijo tratando de calmarlos.

-basta caballeros, fue mi culpa pero no puede resistirme al interesante perfume del chico gato-de inmediato los tres se alejaron pidiendo perdón, le recordaban a los aprendices de Gay-sensei y su camino de la juventud-¿quien eres?-.

-Naruto Uzumaki, llegue de otro continente para unirme a Fairy Tail, me uñí apenas ayer, le pido una disculpa por patearlo-.

-¿de otro contiente?, interesante, ¿ese signo de tu banda en la cabeza significa algo?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cuál es tu magia?, lo necesito para mi archivo-el de cabello castaño y traje azul lo bombardeaba de preguntas, si que eran raros.

-dejaremos la historia del joven Naruto para después, ahí algo que necesitan saber, ayer con la tecnología de Hibiki pudimos azar datos del nivel de Etherano en Fiore-.

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto Macao con loca abierta de lo que eso significaba.

-Tenroujima...aún existe-todos los miembros de Fairy tail quedaron impactados por la noticia, Naruto miraba a todos sin entender absolutamente nada, al parecer aún no conocía toda la historia.

"¿de que me perdí?" pensó, esperando que alguien tuviera la descendió de explicarle.

-están vivos...lo sabía...regresarán a casa-varios murmuros con lágrimas en los ojos de casi todos menos Kinana que estaba feliz, un momento, la historia de la anciana en el pueblo sobre la tragedia, claro.  
-los miembros de la tragedia de hace 7 años viven-se pregunto al aire.

-parece que sabes la historia, necesito que vengan con nosotros a verificar los datos-dijo Ren antes de empezar a subir a la nave con sus compañeros, esto se ponía más emocionante, esta es la vida que quería empezar.

 **A/N: ¿soy mala persona por tardarme tanto?, bueno aqui el segundo capitulo que tanto me pidieron, los puntos que quiero hablar son los que ustedes me dijeron en comentarios.**

 **1-Naruto no tendrá un romance como tal, pero si quieren puedo poner un pequeño harem pero ustedes digan cuales chicas quieren (digan algo interesante aparte de Mirajane y Erza que son las mas comunes, solo 4 como maximo).**

 **2-Naruto tendrá el poder de las bestias con cola por tener su chakra pero no abusare tanto de estos poderes para hacer Naruto un dios-**

 **3-por si no quedo claro esto pasa antes de la pelicula the last pero tiene la ropa de ese filme.**

 **esos es todo, solo les adelanto que Naruto tendrá un encuentro con cierto personaje importante y una pequeña pelea, sin mas que decir les deseo un buen día, CHAO :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: advertido**

-¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?-le pregunto Macao a Naruto, ambos junto al resto del gremio y miembros de Blue Pegasus abordo de la nave, aunque el rubio sólo se subió para llegar más rápido al lugar de su misión.

-una vez tomo una misión, no hay otra cosa que importé para mi, esa gente debe pasarla mal con esos monstruos para mandar un pedido de ayuda, además sólo sería cosa aparte en su reunión, no sería el lugar adecuado para presentarme-estaba recargado contra la ventana esperando el aviso de Hibiki para bajar.

-en cierto punto Naruto tiene razón, si Natsu y Erza lo ven no dudaran un segundo en ponerlo a prueba, no creo que la isla sea un lugar adecuado para que los demás lo conozcan, suerte en tu misión-le dijo Jet a lo que Naruto sólo de respondió con una sonrisa.

-estamos sobre la zona indicada, bajaremos para dejarte en tierra-le dijo Eve desde el panel de control.

-no es necesario que pierdan tiempo en eso, yo bajare a mi manera, pero antes me gustaría darle esto viejo-le entrego un kunai con la marca de tele transportación de su padre-sólo clavarla en el suelo en un momento estaré con ustedes, úsenlo sólo cuando sea necesario-.

-Naruto-kun, espero volver a oler tan exótico parfume, men-levanto la mano en señal de despida, salió afuera y de un salto ya estaba en caída libre, en su caída vio el pueblo, estaba cerca.

"Choumei" el demonio de siete colas le dio una mejor manipulación del aire para calmar su caída, sin necesidad de gastar clones de sombras, una vez aterrizado sobre la copa de un árbol se dirigió al pueblo, pero no paso por alto la cantidad de energía natural que de concentraba en tres puntos lejanos, pero una se diferenciaba de las otras por mucho, tal vez después iría a investigar, el pueblo era mucho más pequeño que anterior, las casa estaban muy dañadas, la estaban pasando muy mal, los habitantes de asuraron con su presencia, levanto las manos para calmarlos, mostrando su insignia del gremio.

-vengo por el trabajo que mandaste a Fairy Tail, ¿puedo hablar con su jefe?-una anciana de bajá estatura y con bastón sobre salió de la pequeña multitud y se acercó al joven .

-iré directo al grano con usted joven, necesitamos que se encargue de los monstruos que destruyen nuestra humilde aldea, apenas juntamos el dinero para la misión, sólo teníamos el dinero para un gremio de bajó nivel, esperamos que usted sea capaz de acabar con ellos-todos los habitantes se inclinaron, esta era signo de desesperación claro, incluso en este mundo, las barrearas económicas limitan la ayuda que se puede recibir, el mismo lo vivió cuando Tazuna mintió con su primera misión, no podía pagar un rang para que lo protegieran de los matones de Gato, mintió para tener un rango bajo, el resto es historia.

-en ese caso, les recomiendo que se resguarden en un lugar seguro, en cuanto a la recompensa pueden quedársela, lo haré gratis, de veras-antes de que los aldeanos replicarán algo, los monstruos aparecieron, era una combinación de gorila y oso de color morado, eran muchos, todos se refugiaron ante la inminente batalla.

-Kurama-.

"lo se, yo también lo veo" todos vinieron a atacarlo en grupo, no tenía tiempo que perder, la pequeña explosión del golpe de los animales, los asustados habitantes pensaron que el desafortunado mago había sido aplastado, al disiparse el polvo quedaron sin habla al ver al joven parado sobre una montaña de cuerpos, creo un clon de sombras y se fue bosque adentro.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto una mujer.

-la razón por la cual esos monstruos los molestaban no eran por su voluntad, alguien los estaba controlando desde lejos, me quedare con ustedes por sí el peligro se expande a esta zona, les sugiero que vuelvan a sus casas hasta que les diga, de veras-respondió el clon sin perder la mirada, nadie entendía quien podría lastimar una aldea tan humilde y pobre, mientras tanto el Naruto original saltaba de rama en rama hasta llegar a una especie de granja abandonada, siendo recibido por disparos de armas de varias personas.

-alto ahí, no des un paso más o te dejaremos varios hoyos en el cuerpo-Naruto sólo suspiro aburrido, la verdadera persona que quería ver estaba dentro.

-mini rasen shuriken-con su dedo creo una bola de aire, aunque era apenas más pequeño que un rasengan normal, no tenía tanta fuerza, las burlas no se hicieron esperar cuando lanzo tan pequeño ataque, con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos, el ataque exploto acabando de una con los débiles subordinados, se dio camino dentro del lugar oscuro, había un hombre sentado, parecía un brujo malo de los cuentos del libro de niños, la barba y el sombrero morado, le aplaudía con burla.

-bien hecho mocoso, acabas de derrotar a mis hombres con un ataque que jamás había visto, ¿por qué no te unes a mi?, convenceré a mi jefe de que tienes potencial para ser mi mano derecha-.

-lo siento anciano, pero yo ya tengo un lugar al que pertenezco, le pediré de buena manera que deje de molestar a los habitantes de la aldea con sus mascotas-le mostró la palma con su insignia naranja, algo que molesto al hombre al reconocer al gremio, el mismo que lo derroto, desvaneció su gremio y lo llevaron a prisión, liberado por el amo que le dio una oportunidad, se paró de su silla con la sonrisa de burla.

-sabes, es una pena que alguien con un potencial como tu pertenezca al un gremio basura como Fairy Tail, haré lo que me de la gana contigo, luego me asegurare personalmente de que ese lugar sea destruido en el nombre de José, un ex-miembro de los diez magos santos-.

-no me importa a que grupo pertenecías antes de ser preso, ni modo, trate de ser amable, pero tendrá que ser por las malas, sólo hágalo interesante viejo brujo-internamente estaba emocionado, por fin tendría una pelea decente con alguien después de años de aburrimiento, esquivo con facilidad un rayo de energía negativa, se acercaba corriendo esquivando los rayos de magia oscura, forzaba sus reflejos lo cual era bueno.

-explosión oscura-una onda expansiva destruyo la casa antes de que pudiera golpearlo, apareció en una marca que había dejado en una rama, viendo el lugar arrasado, dejando mal heridos a sus compañeros, vaya escoria de jefe.

-oh, que poder más curioso, pero eso no te servirá ni para escapar, enredo de sombras-de la nada era atrapado por varias sombras, recordando a Shikamaru con su posesión de sombras, no tenía sentido luchar con fuerza física, concentro su chakra combinado con la energía natural del ambiente, dando como resultado una explosión de energía, su naturaleza de viento coloreaba su energía de verde, formo un rasengan y lo aplastó en su puño para un mejor golpe, impactado contra el escudo de José, se chocaron energía por unos instantes antes de una explosión que los separo a ambos, no podía evitarlo, por fin una batalla de verdad, varias sombras aparecieron del humo, saco su kunai y las cortaba, el problema era que regeneraban rápidamente, estas se fueron fusionado en una especie de medusa con tentáculos.

-a pesar de ser una basura de gremio hoy en día, Fairy tail no deja encontrar a personas con talento, y eso me enferma, acabare con esto...-.  
¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!-la zona fue cubierta de un humo blanco, revelando más de 500 clones, todos en diferentes posiciones, sonriente.

-lo siento viejo pero tu no eres el único que puede crear clones, prepárate para un ataque directo de mi manual personal, ¡vamos!-varios clones atacaron a la criatura de sombras con una barrera de rasengan, destruyendo por completo a la criatura, al verse superado, José busca retirarse pero recibe una parada en la quijada de un clon, luego un puñetazo en la espalda de otro, se dio cuanta que en su pecho estaba la marca del chico, en el momento del choque de ataques, debió haberlo marcado, uno a uno lo golpeaban en el aire, una versión mejorada de la ráfaga Naruto, lo elevaron con una patada donde lo esperaba el original con un RasenShuriken, como última medida uso su escudo de sombras, pero la fuerza del ataque era demasiado, rompiendo el escudo y generando una gran explosión, las ráfagas de aire se sintieron hasta en el pueblo, donde el clon original, se cubría con sus brazos, se había pasado de la raya.

"me emocione demasiado" se rascaba la cabeza al ver el gran tamaño del agujero, varios árboles destruidos, aún tenía que controlar la mezcla natural de este mundo, iba a cargar al brujo para llevarlo con las autoridades cuando por reflejo saco un kunai rodeado de chakra verde (su naturaleza de viento) y choco con una espada, ejercía una gran fuerza para mantenerse, era una mujer de cabello rubio corto, apenas le llegaba a su nuca, ojos marrones, vestimenta provocativa, esa sonrisa de confianza sólo de decía que ella estaba a un nivel diferente al brujo.

-sabes, eres un chico apuesto, esas marcas en tus mejillas te hacen ver exótico, es una lástima que tenga que cortarte-hicieron un par de choques de metal antes de quedar frente a frente, ambos sonriendo.

-no es por criticarte, pero esa personalidad vanidosa y frívola tuya harán que tu derrota sea peor-ella se río como si lo que dijera fuera un chiste, ambos movieron sus armas antes de terminar de otro lado, Naruto término corté en el hombro, antes que la mujer se burlara una cortada apareció en su mejilla, el Uzumaki movía su Kunai con burla, el también podía jugar a ese juego.

-¿cuál tu nombre?-le pregunto con seriedad.

-Uzumaki Naruto, creo que también tengo el derecho de saber el tuyo-la atmósfera estaba cargada de energía.

-sólo preguntaba para saber que pondré en la tumba, eres lindo así que lo menos que puedo hacer es darte un entierro digno, Yesta Dimaria-.

-no soy fácil de derrotar, me encargare de acabar con tu soberbia de una vez por todas-cerro los ojos, Dimaria sólo ahogó una risa ahogada, le gustaría que ese chico estuviera con los demás, así tendría a alguien que molestar, pero derrotar con facilidad a un mago santo no podía pasar por alto tal amenaza, se acercaba con tranquilidad, el tiempo estaba detenido, todo a su antojo.

-lo siento, pero nada puede contra mi magia de tiempo, un poder que jamás puede ser superado por nadie, ni por un chico con talento-se puso enfrente de Naruto que no se movía, le acaricio la mejilla, era una pena que el fuera un enemigo-se me antoja tomarte de prisionero y torturarte personalmente, pero muerte rápida es mejor para tu orgullo-cuando estuvo apunto de cortarle el cuello, la espada fue detenida por la mano vendada de Naruto, con la otra tomo su cadera para acércale y susurrarle al oído.

-lo lamento, pero rechazo tu oferta-la empujo con una patada ligera en el estómago, Dimaria no daba crédito al ver como Naruto podía moverse con el tiempo parado, además sus ojos ahora eran rojos con una línea horizontal y vertical cruzada.

-¿..como..?-pregunto sorprendida, alguien era capaz de estar en el mundo, la magia Age Seal era para que el tiempo transcurriera sólo para ella.

-admito que sin el poder de los demonios ahora estaría muerto, pero ese no es caso, tu magia te da una ventaja contra sus enemigos, ¿en verdad tienes el coraje de pelear bien contra tus oponentes?-Dimaria apretó los dientes, nadie había podido además de los líderes entrar en su mundo, algo en Naruto le hacía poner molesta, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, lo iba a destrozar por pedazos, veía como se preparaba para luchar.

-quieres ver poder, te mostrare el verdadero poder del tiempo-estuvo apunto de romper la armadura de su brazo derechos cuando una voz apareció de la nada.

-es suficiente Dimaria Yesta, yo me encargare de el-de la nada, un hombre de negro con una ropa antigua apareció entre los dos, había aparecido de la nada sin sentirlo, era de cuidado.

-...pero...-.

-¿algún problema?-la mirada fría le trasmitió miedo, apretó los puños, miro a Naruto.

-esto no a terminado Uzumaki Naruto-el asintió levantando el pulgar, también quería luchar enserio con Dimaria, pero ahora no era el momento, ella guardo su espada y desapareció en el bosque, el tiempo volvió a su flujo.

-¿qué buscas de mi?-pregunto, desde la guerra que no sentía una presencia así de potente, no era para tomarse a la ligera.

-tu poder se parece a la de un demon slayer, pero también tienes aire y clones sólidos, seguro que no es magia, se manifiesta de forma diferente, no eres este mundo-su capacidad de análisis era excelente con sólo ver unos minutos de batalla, la imagen de Madara se le vino a la mente, de no haber sido por la intervención, hubiera tenido una larga batalla donde usaría el chakra de Kurama, sabia que Dimaria suprimía su poder en ese sello de su brazo, una gran energía con poder de manipulación del tiempo que en su mundo no se veía, ¡que mas habilidades se podía encontrar en este mundo?.

"ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en ello, enfocarte en lo que tienes enfrente" su voz lo ocultaba pero hasta Kurama y los demás no tenían buena espina con este sujeto

-tienes razón, no vengo de este mundo, ¿quien eres?-.

-el mago oscuro Zeref, alguien que sólo busca que el destino se cumpla, te pediré de favor que no interfieras en mis planes, menos ahora que estas en Fairy Tail-lo dijo con calma, entonces recordó las palabras del viejo Rikudo, había que salir de duda.

-¿tu objetivo es la guerra?-hubo un silencio por unos segundos, muy incómodos.

-no, yo busco que alguien acabe con mi maldición, será E.N.D o mi hermano, pero si el mundo no me acepta, lo destruiré con la ayuda de mis sirvientes, necesitan sufrir, por tu bien aléjate-creo una onda negra, quedo pálido al ver como todo moría dentro de lo negro, incluso el cuerpo de José se empezó a descomponer, ¿su poder era quitar vida?, tenia que salir de la zona, una tonteria lanzarse con un poder que no conoce, salio del lugar y no miro atrás, llego hasta el pueblo donde el clon desapareció al momento, les explico a los aldeanos que ya todo estaba resuelto y que no había nada que pagar, rechazando toda muestra económica de agradeciendo, aunque acepto una pequeña comida, pasado el tiempo subió a un árbol donde veía una área inmensa muerta, decorado con el atardecer, ahora entendía porque fue traído aquí, no fue solo para calmar sus ganas de emociones, sino para ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, Zeref, Dimaria, personas con un nivel de poder impresionante, una futura guerra contra más personas con ellos sería igual que la que vivió, esperaba que hubiera gente fuerte de su lado cuando el momento llegara, en un segundo apareció frente al gremio, recogió el kunai, levanto la vista para ver a un grupo nuevo mirándolo de diferentes maneras, así que este era el grupo de la isla perdida, veía potencial en todos ellos, tal vez no estaría tan desnivelados, Alzack lo abrazo del hombro y lo presento

-les presento al joven que salvó al gremio en su peor momento, Uzumaki Naruto-lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer el signo de paz con una sonrisa característica de el, sólo esperaba que con lo juzgaran como le habían dicho, sin duda todo estaría más activo de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: que les digo que no se lea cuando un autor se toma mucho tiempo para actualizar, escuela, problemas personales y esas cosas, lo bueno es que les traigo un poquito de acción, y si, los 12 de alvarez aparecerán pero en diferentes momentos, ahora con el regreso del equipo de la isla, es hora de poner a prueba a Naruto, solo espero no tomarme meses para el siguiente, comentarios siempre bienvenidos, gracias por leer, hasta luego, :D. (lo de los votos del Harem siguen abiertos).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Un demonio en un gremio de hadas.**

El ambiente era de expectación, apenas llegaron al gremio después de estar siete años congelados en el tiempo, aún no podían creer el estado en el que su amado gremio estaba, pero lo que llamaba más la atención del grupo era el nuevo miembro que venía de otras tierras, que por alguna razón vino a unirse al Fairy Tail, que término salvando del otro gremio de la ciudad, junto a la manera en que Macao lo describía y su entrada dejo más dudas sobre el verdadero poder del forastero.

-¡pelea conmigo!-grito Natsu con sus puños en llamas, quería probar la fuerza del nuevo, para sorpresa de muchos, Naruto recibió el golpe en la mejilla, a Natsu no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando fue cubierto por un explosión de humo pequeña, que sólo dejaba ver un tronco semiquemado.

-pasión tienes, pero no cerebro, eso merece un castigo-Naruto sonrió malévolamente, haciendo la técnica prohibida.

-jutsu secreto de la hoja: ¡mil años de muerte!-metió sus dedos en la posición de tigre dentro de esa parte del cuerpo que no ve el sol, con un poco de empuje, lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse en un árbol, nadie reía salvo un pelinegro casi desnudo por la ridícula técnica, pero efectiva para derrotar a Natsu.

-Natsu, ¿estás bien?-pregunto un gato azul, ¿con alas?, vaya mundo de fantasía.

-...me duele...-se quejó Natsu con humo saliendo de esa zona, Naruto saco un kunai que impactó contra una espada de una mujer con armadura.

-¿qué clase de magia fue esa?-pregunto la pelirroja tratando de ganar el pulso, un poco sorprendida por la fuerza que aplicaba en un cuchillo tan pequeño, a Naruto le recordaba mucho a su madre.

-mi poder especial, yo le digo magia de chakra-dijo Naruto como su fuera lo más normal del mundo, aun sabiendo que el chakra no era conocido en este mundo, empujo su arma para retroceder un poco, siempre en guardia.

-cálmate Erza, déjame hablar con el, me llamo Makarov, soy el antiguó maestro de Fairy tail, te estoy agradecido por haber ayudado a mi gremio en una situación tan crítica-vaya, era muy parecido al viejo Tsuchikage, pero mucho menos gruñón.

-tómelo con calma maestro, aquí todos son mis amigos, es un verdadero honor conocerlo-Naruto se inclinó ligeramente con la mano en su pecho en señal de respeto.

-me alegra que haya otro miembro educado en el gremio, pero entenderás que tenemos muchas preguntas sobre ti, vamos a dentro-todos se metieron dentro del viejo edificio, algunos del grupo perdido no parecían estar a gusto con el cambio, pero no lo manifestaban, Naruto se sentó en la barra y Kinana le trajo un batido de frutas, pues Naruto aún no le gustaba la idea de tomar alcohol, al darse la vuelta sudo una gota, todo el nuevo grupo lo estaba viendo con interés, esto tomaría mucho tiempo.

-en lugar de mirarme así, mejor pregunten algo-dijo Naruto en voz baja recargado en la barra.

-este...¿le molestaría explicarnos lo que usted llama magia de chakra?...si no le molesta-pregunto una niña de pelo azul bastante peculiar, algo que me llamo poderosamente la atención fue como Romeo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, vaya, el pequeño se había enamorado a primera vista, ignorando ese detalle por ahora, alce mi mano izquierda creando un diminuto Rasengan.

-¿magia de viento?-pregunto al aire una rubia con ropa un poco reveladora, esa forma de vestir me recordaba aquellos intentos de Ino por llamar la atención de Sai.

-en parte podría decirse que si, el viento es mi afinidad de energía, pero hay una gran diferencia entre magia y chakra-al ver que todos ponían atención proseguí-el chakra esta dispersa en sesenta y cuatro puntos que abarcan todo mi cuerpo, básicamente un sistema de circulación de chakra es como fluye la energía por los cuerpo de los que viven en mi continente, mientras que por lo que leí en unos libros del ático, la magia se concentra en su mayoría en la zona del estómago, convirtiendo la energía del ambiente en magia natural, pero en mi cuerpo es un balance de espíritu y esfuerzo físico para liberar el chakra, pero si agrego factor natural obtengo esto-el Rasengan creció de gran manera, era una pequeña cantidad pues no quería arriesgarse sin activar el modo sabio.

-¿es posible aprender esa manera de usar la energía como tu lo describes?-ahora pregunto un rubio con una cicatriz en su rostro en forma de rayo, con esa forma tan llamativa dudaba que fuera un accidente.

-la verdad no lo se, pero es mejor así, según lo que entiendo, si un mago agota su contenedor de magia, este pierde fuerza por un tiempo, pero si alguien con chakra lleva sus reservas a cero...esa persona muere-después de terminar de hablar bebió un poco, las clases obligatorias con Iruka-sensei para ser un jounin tuvieron sus frutos.

-yo tengo un pregunta más importare...¿explícame esa oscuridad que hay en tu interior?-.

-¿¡primera?!-hubo un silencio que parecía tensar el ambiente, las miradas de Naruto y de la que ellos llamaban primera no se separaban.

-oye, viejo Makarov...Naruto se levantó de su silla para acercarse al que le había preguntado, al estar frente a frente, Naruto hablo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿quien es esta adorable niña?-ante esto todos se fueron de sus sillas al suelo, no había duda, este también era un idiota, Laki le lanzo un tarro lleno de cerveza a la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-¡no digas estupideces!, ¡ten más respeto por la fundadora de nuestro gremio...aunque jamás pensé verla en persona-admitió Laki, al parecer la primera se deprimió al recordar el diminuto tamaño de sus pechos.

-pequeños...-.

-ahh, mis más sinceras disculpas maestra, es que la verdad si luce como una niña pequeña, además apareció de la nada, de veras-.

-sólo los que tengan el sello del gremio pueden verme, me presento, soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, pero regresando a la pregunta, mi intriga bastante el conocimiento de la manipulación de energía que posees, pero esas presencias oscuras en tu interior me preocupan-dijo Mavis regresando a su mirada sería, Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso por como pudieran mal interpretar su situación.

-es una muy larga historia, pero básicamente soy un contenedor de demonios, de nueve para ser exactos-esta revelación altero a todos, no los culpaba, era imposible que el nombrar aún demonio sea buena señal en cualquiera mundo.

-entiendo, por lo que siento eso demonios tienen una buena conexión contigo, pero también me altera que tengas rastros de...-la maestra no pudo terminar pues Natsu entro patentado la puerta, molesto por su humillante derrota.

-¡quiero la revancha!, ¿¡qué clase de técnica ridícula fue esa?!-grito a los cuatro vientos Natsu.

-es una técnica que mi maestro aplicaba cuando me descontrolada en los entrenamientos, admitió que es estúpida, pero es muy efectiva contra oponentes como tu, rosadito-se burló Naruto cabreando más a Natsu.

-no te burles de Natsu, podré ser distraído y tonto a veces, pero tiene la magia de dragon slayer de fuego en su interior-dijo Happy defendiendo a su amigo a su manera.

-¿asesino de dragones?, interesante, vale, aceptare tu revancha y prometo no volver a usar esa técnica mortal o sustituirme-esto ánimo Natsu, también atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-también solicito un combate contra ti Naruto, me gustaría probar su poder en una batalla-dijo Erza, acercándose al lado de su compañero de equipo.

-estoy de acuerdo, yo también quisiera probar su fuerza, pero antes, me gustaría saber los nombres del grupo de la isla, para empezar a conocernos mejor.

-me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ten por seguro que te venceré-.

-Erza Scarlet, un placer conocerlo-todos salieron afuera para ver el combate, había varios nombres peculiares para el, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, entre otros, todos con una peculiaridad única, cuando iba a salir fue detenido por la primera.

-Naruto, le importaría verme en la noche en el bosque sur de Magnolia, hay temas que me gustaría hablar contigo en privado-hablo Mavis, a lo que Naruto contesto con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa, saliendo listo para pelear amistosamente.

-primera...-se acercó Makarov.

-no te preocupes Makarov, si hay algo importante sobre la conversación que tendremos se lo haré saber de inmediato, ahora por favor, vamos a verlos jugar, hasta yo estoy interesada en esto-dijo Mavis sonriendo inocentemente, dando pequeños saltos, el viejo tercero suspiro, por ahora sólo le quedaba observar lo que pasaba, tuvieron que ir a un pequeño claro apartado del gremio para evitar algún percance que destruya algo, todos interesados en las habilidades de Naruto.

-bien, estoy listo, ustedes pueden atacarme cuando gusten-Naruto puso su mano en el sello que se hacía en la academia para un encuentro de entrenamiento, cerrando los ojos.

-¡no me subestimes!-Natsu corrió a atacarlo con sus puños hechos de fuegos, Naruto salto para arriba para esquivar el golpe, el cual impacto en el suelo.

-no tan rápido, rugido del dragón de fuego-Naruto uso un árbol como impulso para esquivar el ataque, era muy parecido al jutsu de bola de fuego de Sasuke, pero con mayor poder.

-muy buenos ataques de fuego, pero necesitarás ser más rápido para golpearme...uhh-por reflejo pudo esquivar una espada que iba a su cabeza.

-excelentes reflejos-dijo Erza sonriendo.

-eres veloz-Naruto saco el kunai especial de su padre para bloquear los ataques con la espada, al llegar a tierra, ambos fueron contra el otro, chocando varias veces sus armas, lo que ocasionaba chispas, Natsu trato de atacarlo por detrás, pero Naruto lo tomo de la bufanda y lo tiro contra Erza, dándole tiempo de hacer las posiciones de manos, lo cual llamo poderosamente la atención de todos.

-estilo de viento: ráfaga cortante-soplo creando una onda de aire de gran tamaño, que al hacer contacto creaba grandes cortadas, se creó una ligera nube de polvo.

-¿qué rayos fue ese movimientos de manos?-susurro Gray sorprendido e irritado.

-terminamos con el calentamiento, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto moviendo su mano para que los huesos tronarán.

-si, tiempo de ponernos serios-una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió desde donde estaban ellos, seguido por una ligera iluminación, con una gran velocidad, Natsu salió disparado con su modo de llamas eléctricas activado, el cual fue bloqueado con su mano vendada, pero moviéndolo varios metros.

"no sólo su velocidad aumentó de manera abrupta, posee una combinación de rayo y fuego" pensó Naruto al sostener el golpe, el calor que emanaba Natsu era insoportable, al lado apareció Erza vestida de forma diferente, ahora con una armadura negra y una espada grande, golpeándolo en la zona de las costillas, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol que se cayo por la fuerza del impacto.

-¿cómo cambiaste de armadura tan rápido?-le pregunto Naruto apretando la zona del golpe.

-esta es mi magia, re-equipamiento, me permite cambiar a diferentes armaduras con cualidades diferentes, te lo mostraré mejor-salto cuando empezó a brillar, cambiando a una armadura de plata, con una especie de alas en la espalda, rodeada de varias espadas-armadura del cielo-Naruto tuvo que volver a enfocarme en Natsu, combatiendo mano a mano, lo cual era un problema considerando que estaba rodeado de fuego, Erza preparaba un ataque invocando más espadas, al ver esto Naruto golpeo la mandíbula de Natsu para aturdió, corrió a un árbol para saltar directo a Erza.

-¿qué estará planeando ese idiota?, está volando directo a que lo empalen-pregunto Gajeel al aire.

-veremos quien queda al final, jutsu multiclones de sombras-alrededor de el apareciendo varios clones con el Rasengan en mano, Erza lanzo sus espadas, creando una explosión, de donde salió el Naruto original con un Rasengan más grande, impactado con la espada de la maga, puesta en posición horizontal para defender, al impactar y ver que la espada no cedería, empezó a liberar la energía de Kurama, tiñendo el chakra del Rasengan de azul a naranja, creando sin querer un rasen-shuriken a menor escala la espada término rompiendo, impactado en el vientre de Erza, mandándola directo al suelo, pero de la nada una espada corto el hombro de Naruto.

-¡rugido del dragón de fuego eléctrico!-Natsu su ataca más fuerte a una corta distancia del Uzumaki, que sólo lanzo una shuriken, como si el momento se moviera en cámara lenta, el dragon slayer vio que esa arma estaba cubierta de algo extraño, lo cual era papel bomba, explotando en su cara, mientras Naruto miraba resignado a recibir el golpe directo, siendo cubierto por completo, generando una gran explosión que obligó a todos a cubriese del viento, todo fue tan rápido que apenas podían procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-Erza-corrió Natsu a ver a su compañera herida.

-estoy bien, puede cambia a mi armadura Hércules, pero ese ataque pudo dejar un gran daño-la zona de la armadura donde impacto el Rasengan estaba destruido.

-logre impactar mi rugido en el, pero ya no cuento con ese poder-dijo Natsu serio, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

-eso dolió bastante, tendré que arreglar mi ropa después-de entré polvo salió caminando Naruto, con todo su brazo vendado con señales de quemaduras, toda la manga fue destruida, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los presentes, fue la gran energía naranja que lo rodeaba, al abrir los ojos mostró los ojos rojos de Kurama, destacando junto con su sonrisa decorada por el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Macao sorprendido.

-este es el chakra de uno de los demonios que poseo, hubiera terminado peor de no haberlo activado, creo este poder tiene un nombre específico, ¿cómo lo dijo aquel sujeto?, maton...no...mhh...ah sí, asesino de demonios o algo parecido-.

-demon slayer...es un tipo de magia única que permite asesinar demonios, los escritos dicen que es más fuerte que las magias dragon o god slayer-esto sorprendió a todos, incluso al Makarov, Mavis ahora estaba más interesada en Naruto, en verdad era un caso especial.

-se que ambos pueden seguir peleando, y créame que en verdad me gustaría seguir luchando, de veras, pero algo inesperado acaba de surgir y necesitamos ayudar-antes de que pudiera explicar algo más, una niña pequeña y una señora con un bebe en brazos salió corriendo de lo que Naruto podría describir como manada de criaturas gigantes morada y negras, pero los de este mundo llamarían Vulcan, Naruto y Natsu no perdieron el tiempo, el ninja rescato a la niña y el pelirosado a la mujer antes de que la criatura las aplastara, ambos en el aire vieron como Erza noqueaba a uno con su espada del purgatorio, los demás del gremio intervinieron, dándole la oportunidad de ver las habilidades de los demás.

-ice maker: lancer-.

-ábrete, puerta de la doncella, virgo-.

-rugido del dragón del rayo-.

-rugido del dragón del cielo-.

-rugido del dragón del hielo-.

Eso fueron varios de los ataques que lanzaron para acabar con los vulcans, además de las transformaciones extraña de esos hermanos, magia de hielo, de invocación y otros dragón slayers, ahora entendía porque este gremio sólo ser el más fuerte.

-¿por qué hay tantos fuera de las montañas?-pregunto Lucy viendo las criaturas noqueadas.

-es la época donde emigran de las montañas nevadas a los bosques, sólo que es muy raro verlos en manada-dijo Levy a su mejor amiga, la niña miro sonriendo a su héroe, pero se asustó al ver esos ojos, por lo cual se alejó a abrazar a su madre, vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía este sentimiento de miedo de alguien por lo que es, era desagradable pero ya estaba acostumbrado, desactivo el chakra de Kurama para volver a tener sus ojos azules.

-muchas gracias-dijo la madre abrazando a sus hijas.

-no lo agradezca sólo tengo más cuidado cuando camine por el bosque-hablo Erza con tranquilidad.

-mama, mira los ojos de ese joven, dan miedo-dijo la niña, la mujer no vio nada malo en ese joven más que su ropa extraña.

-no seas grosera con la persona que te salvo-.

-pero mama, te juro que tenía los ojos rojos como un demonio-Naruto no pudo hacer más que mantener la sonrisa, en verdad era desagradable recordar aquellos momentos del pasado, vieron a la pequeña familia alejarse.

-Naruto...-.

-tranquila Erza, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, sólo que tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se asustó porque creen que soy un demonio, de veras-Makarov tosió para llamar la atención de todos.

-bien, creo que es suficiente pelea por un día, ahora...¡celebremos por nuestro nuevo camarada!-grito el tercero, siendo festejado por todos menos por Natsu que exigía seguir peleando con Naruto, pero fue callado por un golpe de Laxus en la cabeza para que se calmara, al final fue una fiesta muy alocada, literalmente todos se empezaron a pelear de forma ridícula por el alcohol, Naruto sólo podía sonreír de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-tranquilo, la primera vez es extraña y penosa, pero luego terminas acostumbrando-dijo Lucy sentada a su lado, sonriendo de la misma manera que Naruto.

-no creo acostumbrarme a esto, mucho menos me dan ganas te tomar alcohol ahora, de veras-en realidad este Naruto era un clon de sombras, el verdadero había salido del gremio cuando vio que oscurecía, al caminar la lluvia se hizo presente, por lo que tuvo que refugiarse en una cueva, donde apareció Mavis.

-gracias por venir Naruto-dijo la maestra sonriendo.

-no hay problema, admito que la fiesta de volvió una pelea campal, pero ese sentimiento de familia se siente en el ambiente-dijo Naruto sentándose.

-no eres de este mundo, ¿verdad?-esto sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿cómo lo supo?-.

-no lo sabía, pero gracia por confirmar mi hipótesis, muchas de tus habilidades, apariencia y esa forma de circulación de energía, es algo que no encontré en todos los libros que leí sobre los continentes hace tiempo-hablo Mavis, no había duda que detrás de esa apariencia, hay una genio, debe dejar de llevarse por las apariencias.

-es algo muy complicado de explicar, pero lo haré con gusto si así lo desea, maestra-hablo Naruto serio.

-necesito saberlo, además me llamo la atención que tuvieras contacto con Zeref, tienes remanentes de su magia negra-.

-¿¡lo conoce?!-grito Naruto sorprendido, esto si lo tomo por sorpresa.

-también es algo complicado de explicar, pero no quiero hablar aquí, es lo opuesto a mi verdadero sueño, pero, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos demonios-dijo ella sonriendo emocionada como niña pequeña.

-ehh...claro no hay problema, pero necesito conectar su energía con la mía, y usted por lo que se es como una especie de fantasma-dijo el rubio con duda.

-no hay problema Naruto, puedo conectarme a tu sello del gremio, tu concentrare en llevarme con ellos-Naruto asintió, abrió su plana dejando a la vista la marca del gremio, dejando que Mavis conecte su energía con la suya, no tomo mucho llevarla a su espacio metal con los bijus.

-¡WHOA!, increíble, son gigantes y diferentes, ¡además tiene colas!-grito la Mavis emocionada como niña pequeña.

-es un gusto conocerla, soy Kurama, el demonio original de Naruto antes de que estos colados me quitaron mi espacio-hablo el Zorro de forma educada, sin perder la oportunidad de burlarse de sus hermanos.

-es un placer Kurama y a todos ustedes, me llamo Mavis, jamás pensé conocer a demonios buenos como ustedes, aún con esa energía oscura, perdón por dudar de ustedes-.

-no se preocupe maestra, es algo que no pueden cambiar, es chakra de demonio después de todo-dijo Naruto, el cual se extrañó ante el cambio de semblante de la fundadora del gremio.

-si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría preguntarles unas cosas-dijo Mavis caminando sobre el agua y estar enfrente de los nueve bijus.

-puedes preguntar lo que gustes-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bueno, después de la avalancha que tuve las 24 horas posteriores a mi anuncio me dejaron en claro que hay muchas más personas que les importa la historia de lo que pensaba, volveré a seguir con la historia, ahora les tengo dos opciones para continuarla, seguir con la línea original con la saga de la llave estrellada desde el inicio (el arco que menos me gusta de FT) o que Naruto tome una misión para encontrarse con otro personaje de Álvarez y que participe en la parte final de la saga original, ustedes deciden, además por voto popular ya tengo dos chicas para el harem: Yukino y la princesa Hisui, las otras dos opciones tiene que ser del gremio (menos Erza y Mirajane, de ellas con Naruto hay de sobra, pero tal vez cambie de opinión), un saludo, espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima, CHAO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La isla del sol eterno, rumbo al imperio Álvarez.**

El comienzo de cualquier gran aventura, la mayoría de las veces llega de manera inesperada, en caso de Naruto llego en el mejor de los momentos, se levantó perezoso como cualquier otra mañana para el ninja, sólo que ahora estaba en otro mundo por así llamarlo, donde el chakra natural era llamado magia, un lugar sin tensiones políticas estúpidas y muchas más cosas, ahora tenía dos prioridades, buscar la forma de conseguir dinero legal de Fiore, para poder buscar en las tiendas locales herramientas parecidas a las que usaba, y lo más importante, hablar con Mavis para los detalles de su misión "especial", todo relacionado al intercambio de información entre los bijus y la maestra de hace tres días, en ese lapso de tiempo sólo se dedicó a pasear por la ciudad y de conocer mejor a sus compañeros de gremio.

-Buenos día Naruto-saludo la mayor de los Strauss, desde que llego de la isla era la primera en llegar al gremio a limpiar las cosa.

-Buenos días Mirajane-san-respondió bajando las escaleras mientras bostezaba.

-No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, puedes sólo llamarme Mirajane o Mira-respondió la albina con una sonrisa, limpiando los cristales de botella en todo el suelo, sólo para que vuelva a terminar igual o peor en menos de un día, aún no se acostumbraba que todos los días hubiera fiesta por cualquier excusa, pero eso parecía devolver la verdadera sonrisa a Romeo y a los otros.

-Claro, es la costumbre, muchas gracias de nuevo por arreglarme la manga después de la pelea-mostró la parte de la manga como nueva, la habilidad de tejer de Mirajane era excelente.

-No hay problema, ¿vas a salir?-.

-Sí, necesito conseguir algo de dinero para ir a las tiendas de magia por unas herramientas que necesito y de paso buscar un lugar para rentar, no por nada, pero la madera vieja cruje toda la noche, sin olvidar un baño con agua caliente-agradecía la hospitalidad de poder dormir en el medio, pero quería un lugar más privado.

-En centro de magnolia siempre hay un puesto de trabajos abierto, puedes conseguir algo de dinero al dar tus servicios-eso parecía un buen inicio.

-Entendido, dame la lista-creo un clon de sombras para hacer las compras, así Mira podría enfocarme en limpiar este desastre, una ayuda que Naruto daba con mucho gusto, quería pagar de alguna forma el favor, el clon tomo el camino de tierra mientras el original cogía el atajo del bosque, no le tomo llegar mucho al centro donde el pequeño puesto con una pequeña fila y un tablón con propuestas de trabajos, dividido entre trabajos de magia y trabajos para gente común, tomo el que tenía un mayor número de ceros y lo presento al hombre.

-Escogiste un trabajo muy duro joven, buena suerte-el trabajo era limpiar la catedral de la ciudad de pies a cabeza para una boda que se celebraría en la tarde, al llegar vio al grupo de organizadores.

-Buenos días, vengo por el trabajo de limpieza-mostró el cartel al grupo de mujeres de media edad.

-Gracias por aceptar el trabajo jovencito, pero debes trabajar mucho en poco tiempo, puedes esperar a que más personas vengan para ayudarte-dijo una mujer de edad mayor que parecía la que estaba a cargo de todo.

-No es necesario señora, puedo hacer todo sólo, después de todo soy un mago, ustedes enfoquen su atención en otras cosas-debido al aura que trasmitía Naruto, consiguió la confianza de los organizadores, cerro las puestas de la catedral, respirando profundo.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombras-creo alrededor de cincuenta clones que se dividieron en cinco grupos.

-Grupo uno, laven los pisos, grupo dos las ventanas, grupo tres pulan la campana, grupo cuatro la decoración y grupo cinco coloquen todo en su lugar-los clones se dedicaron a hacer el trabajo que les fue otorgado por el original, todo fue más rápido gracias a la ventaja de poder caminar en las paredes, todo para quedar limpio.

-Listo, usa el jutsu de aire para secar esto las rápido-un clon soplo una gran cantidad de aire, mientras los demás se recargaban sus herramientas de limpieza.

-Que hermosa brisa de mañana-susurro un clon mientras limpiaba la ventana.

-Oigan, encontré una extraña cosa que emite un aroma de vainilla-.

-Colócala en el medio del lugar, pero no hagas que explote-así entre varias conversaciones entre los clones, hasta que el lugar quedo brillante, la mayoría de los clones desaparecieron, faltando que pulieran la campana.

-Informo que las organizadoras regresan con lo que parece los invitado-grito un clon en la ventana antes de explotar en humo.

-Ya oíste inútil, terminemos esto ahora-.

-No me digas inútil cuando yo limpie tu parte mientras tú estabas durmiendo-.

-Dejen de forcejear que la cadena que sostiene esta campaña es muy vieja-ante el forcejeo de los clones la cadena cedió, dejando caer la campaña, mientas los clones se aferraban a la campaña con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Pero si serán imbéciles!-el Naruto original activo el poder el poder de Kurama para usar el brazo de chakra, evitando que la campana se rompiera y destrozara el suelo, sin embargo, género un ligero temblor que pudieron sentir los invitados, obligando al rubio a improvisar.

-¿¡Qué fue eso?!-entro histérica la líder ante un posible accidente, viendo sólo a Naruto con los brazos cruzados sonriendo, con el lugar impecable y listo para el evento.

-¿Pasa algo señora?-pregunto Naruto fingiendo inocencia.

-...No, nada, debió ser otra cosa que causará ese temblor-.

-Increíble, todo está perfecto, y sólo le tomo una hora-dijo un hombre dándole un vistazo a la catedral.

-Jaja, les dije que podría encargarme yo sólo-miro con ojos nerviosos a la campana que estaba siendo sostenida por los clones mientras buscaban una forma de mantener la campana en su lugar.

-Claro, tu eres ese chico de fuera con ropa extraña que subió ese poste con los pies-apunto una niña a Naruto, quien sólo asintió.

-Tome, aquí está la paga con un pequeño bono extra por su trabajo rápido, esperamos contar con su apoyo en otra ocasión-le dieron una bolsa con el dinero dentro.

-Será un gusto volver a ayudarle en otra ocasión, denle mis felicitaciones a la pareja-salió entre una combinación de caminar y correr, llegando a un callejón donde esperaba a los clones responsables, para su alivio improvisaron una cadena con materiales a mano para soportar el peso, abrió la bolsa y vio un tipo de dinero muy llamativo.

-Vaya, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas monedas-al parecer el manejo económico comparado con el Ryo era un poco diferente, aquí una canasta de frutas costaba alrededor de unos seiscientos Jewels por doscientos Ryo, camino jugando con una moneda de diez Ryo de oro mientras buscaba las tiendas de magia que el viejo Makarov le recomendó, por un descuido término soltando la moneda, llegando a los pies de una anciana quien miro la moneda muy interesada.

-¿De dónde sacaste este tipo de moneda?-pregunto.

-Es de mi pueblo natal, aunque en Fiore no tiene ningún valor-respondió tranquilo.

-No es la moneda, sino el material lo que me llama la atención, creo que, si puede conseguir dinero por esto, por favor déjeme llevarlo con alguien que le interesará esto-aprovechando su golpe de suerte, decidió seguir a la anciana hasta los bordes de la ciudad, donde parecía haber un grupo de gente alrededor de la entrada del río, que ahora que lo veía estaba muy debajo de su cauce normal.

-¿Aún no pueden quitar el muro de piedras que estorba el flujo de río?-no madre, el gremio de los ogros cobra una cantidad ridícula por arreglarlo y la alcaldía dijo que tomaría dos días en quitarlo-respondió el hombre con tristeza.

-Entonces dejen que alguien de Fairy Tail se encargue de esto, lo haré gratis-Naruto salto agua que le llegaba a las rodillas, estas piedras debieron moverse por la intensa lluvia que hubo resiente, saco de su pequeña mochila donde guarda las herramientas y coloco un papel bomba en el medio-les recomiendo que se alejen un poco para evitar algún incidente-Naruto aplico el chakra para que explotara de manera controlada, logrando que el río volviera a su cauce, que los botes subieran entre otras cosas, antes que pudiera decir algo, el hombre y la anciana lo jalaron dentro de su tienda.

-Definitivamente lograremos llegar a buenos negocios con usted, forastero-Naruto sólo levantó la ceja, saco otro papel bomba y el dinero que aún tenía de su mundo, después de una explicación de el de cómo funcionaba, dejo a ambos en shock.

-Esto es increíble, el metal de las monedas y el papel de los billetes son de materiales muy raros, excelente para los coleccionistas, y esta bomba tendrá una gran demanda en las tiendas de magia del continente, le parece que hagamos negocios ahora-a simple vista veía que la anciana y el hombre haría todo lo posible para obtener esto a un menor precio, viendo que son personas de clase alta por la fachada del lugar y las ropas, por lo que aplico la técnica que Shikamaru le enseño.

-Claro, pero me gustaría que mi hermana y mi primo vinieran a hablar de esto, están cerca, no se preocupen-sin el entender por qué los dueños asintieron, Naruto salió y en un minuto entraron dos personas, una rubia con buenas curvas que dejo al hombre con una línea de sangre en su nariz, y un azabache de ojos negros que dejo a la anciana babeando.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Natsuko, y él es mi primo Sasuke, Naruto nos dijo que quieren comprarnos nuestros objetos de nuestra tierra-.

-Sí, eh, ofrecemos quinientos mil por el dinero y por los papeles que explotan-Natsuko se sentó en la mesa, con una pose que hizo excitar al hombre.

-Eso es muy poco, deje de jugar o me pondré rusa con usted-se llevó la mano a su falda, todo con una mirada tierna.

-Vale, eh, eh, por ti…tres millones por los tres...ah dios-.

-¡Mocoso!, no te dejes manipular por una chica bonita, subimos sólo a setecientos mil-.

-Con todo el respeto señorita, necesitamos más dinero, tenga piedad-aunque odiaba admitirlo, algo en Sasuke hacia que toda mujer se enamorara de él, sin mencionar cuando rara vez sonreía, todas perdían el juicio, le dio una mirada mientras mostraba un poco de su fuerte pecho.

-¡Por ti guapo de te doy siete millones!-.

-Muchas gracias-ambos salieron con el dinero rápidamente, donde los esperaba Naruto y una fila gigante de personas que fueron atraídas por el ninja para ver objetos de otro continente, por lo menos de esta forma los vendedores que tenían buena posición, pudieran recuperar su inversión de manera rápida, era un juego donde ambas partes ganaban.

"Qué bueno que Iruka-sensei me obligo a aprender a cómo crear el papel bomba con un simple pedazo de papel común, con esto podré comprar las cosas que el viejo me recomendó para mi "entro a la tienda más grande de magnolia a comprar diversos aparatos mágicos, encargando unas docenas de kunais y shurikens al herrero, en ello se fue un millón de Jewels, siendo más caro el encargo de las herramientas al ser tan extrañas, dándole el permiso para poder venderlos como una novedad, apenas era medio día y ya tenía casi todo cubierto, sólo faltaría un apartamento para dormir, pero eso lo buscaría después.

Decidió caminar de regreso al humilde gremio para ver con que sorpresa salían sus miembros, guardando su dinero en un pergamino para no generar una controversia por la cantidad de que consigo con trabajos, al llegar vio por encima que Gray fue mandado a volar, por su expresión esta vez no fue otra pelea con Natsu, al mencionado lo estaban girando sin piedad mientras Erza bailaba con un vestido.

-¿Ahora que está pasando?-dijo con extrañado ante tal peculiar acto.

-Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee van a ir a una misión donde necesitan bailar o algo así, pero hasta ahora sólo se han pisado los pies-dijo Romeo a su lado con los brazos en su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué ahora Natsu y Elfman están girando como trompos por Lissana y Erza?-apunto a lo que estaba pasando.

-Parece que se contagiaron del espíritu del baile-hablo Kinana a su lado sonriendo

-¿Permite esta pieza?-volteo a ver a Warren pedirle un baile a Wendy, la cual acepto, siendo los únicos que bailaban como gente normal.

-Se ve genial, deberíamos intentarlo-.

-Sí, hagamos pareja-ahora Romeo y Kinana bailaban a su lado, porque se retiró a la pequeña tribuna donde veía a todos, los viejos se peleaban por quien bailaría con Mirajane, siendo que terminaron compartiendo, Bisca y Alzack también entraron, Levy por alguna razón bailaba con Gajeel cuando ninguno lo pidió, y así entre los demás.

-Vaya, esto se terminó convirtiendo en una pista de baila, de veras-comento para si mismo.

-Espera, ¿¡quiere decir que soy la única sin pareja?!-grito Lucy a su lado, francamente no se había fijado que estaba aquí, cuando ella noto su presencia, sonrió aliviada.

-Ah no, yo jamás he bailado en mi vida, no pienso hacer el ridículo ahora-se excusó Naruto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, es sólo cuestión de coordinación, ven, déjame enseñarte-no tuvo más opción, tomo la mano de Lucy y coloco la otra en su cintura, uniéndose a la fiebre del baile.

-Para no haber bailado nunca, eres bueno Naruto-hablo la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees?, yo sólo muevo mis pies a lo que salga, debe ser suerte-no entendía como no le había pisado aún, sólo sonrió manteniendo el contacto visual como se pedía, verla tranquila después de enterarse de la muerte de su padre hace muy poco lo relajaba, aún como lo describían, el amor de padre hija era un lazo muy fuerte.

-¿Dónde estuviste en la mañana?, fue raro no verte ayudando a Mira con la limpieza-pregunto Lucy pues la pieza aún continuaba.

-Tengo que empezar a trabajar, no puedo vivir en el ático del gremio por siempre, por lo que fui a hacer unos trabajos pequeños-respondió levantando la mano para que ella diera una vuelta.

-Ya veo, todos estamos escasos de dinero, ¿verdad?-.

-Sólo queda esforzarnos, demos lo mejor Lucy-término la pieza con ellos pegados, sin vergüenza alguna, se separaron para dar la reverencia de despedida, después el equipo Natsu se fue al evento para buscar al criminal en turno, al caer la noche fue al lugar asignado con todo su equipo en una mochila morada, casi idéntica a la cargaba cuando se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, para su sorpresa vio al viejo Makarov sentado en una roca, mientras se terminaba su tarro de cerveza, al lado Mavis jugando con unos conejos, despidiéndose de ellos para hablar.

-¿Así que Makarov también sabe de esta misión?-pregunto calmado Naruto.

-Debe saberlo, es el maestro en turno del gremio-hablo Mavis levantándose.

-Aunque no falta mucho para que me retire, Gildarts será mi sucesor, sólo debe quitar su lado mujeriego-.

-Estoy seguro que no dejaría salir a Cana del gremio-se imaginó ambos en forma chibi discutiendo, ambos con enormes tarros de cerveza, que relación más peculiar.

-Por favor vayamos al punto, Naruto-kun, debes ir a Hargeon para tomar un bote y viajar al continente Álvarez-en eso Makarov saca un mapa, siendo dos continentes, Fiore y Álvarez, separado por un vasto océano.

-Por lo que sabemos de tus poderes, no necesitaras viajar en bote todo el trayecto, sólo asegúrate de no llamar la atención de las personas, sería molesto tener al consejo tras de ti-Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando llego al reino Álvarez, ¿qué debo hacer?-pregunto.

-Investiga lo más que puedas, cultura, a la gente, pero más importante, al imperio en sí, existe un ochenta y dos por ciento de probabilidad que Zeref sea el emperador, pero necesitamos saber sus subordinados, es evidente que son gente muy poderosa, por favor ten cuidado-tomo el mapa y lo guardo, no sería difícil llegar al puerto con las señales y su velocidad.

-Le diré a los demás mocosos que tomaste una misión en el este del continente, para evitar sospechas-Naruto se levantó y empezó a caminar, pero paro en seco para verlos.

-Sabe que, si pasa algo, sólo usé la herramienta que les di-.

-No subestimes al gremio Naruto-kun, nadie puede con Fairy Tail-el jinchuriki sonrió de lado, se despidió con la mano de espaldas, antes de saltar a la rama de un árbol y perderse en la oscuridad.

-Primera, sé que platicaste con Naruto y con sus demonios, pero aun no entiendo porque lo manda en una misión tan importante al poco tiempo de llegar-Mavis sólo sonrió alegre.

-Porque él tiene ese don de las hadas, que, con sólo verlo, sabes que puedes confiar completamente en él, no dudes que es especial-con estas palabras, la fundadora camino bosque adentro bostezando, susurrando las buenas noches, dejando a Makarov pensativo.

En lo que hubiera sido un viaje de tres horas en carreta, Naruto lo hizo en menos de media hora, de noche y en medio del bosque, no tenía problema en activar el chakra dorado para una mayor velocidad, cuidando no fusionar mucho la energía natural, aún tenía que encontrar el balance perfecto, se quedó observando desde un puto alto el puerto, era agradable ese aire de paz tan puro, bajo de un salto la colina directo a las calles desoladas, sería complicado encontrar alguien para comprar o rentar un bote, pero aun no podía arriesgarse a volar o caminar por el agua.

-¡Déjeme en paz!, ¡ayuda!-grito una voz femenina, al ver a un callejón vio a una joven siendo rodeada por dos sujetos musculosos.

-Relájate muñeca, sólo queremos llevarte a una fiesta en nuestro bote, te aseguro que la pasarás bien-.

-¡Ya le dije cien veces al mono de tu amigo que no voy a ir!-.

-Parece que tendremos que darte una clase de modales antes de llevarte-la chica cerro los ojos al ver que la quería lastimar, pasaron los segundo y sólo escucho gritos ahogados, al abrir los ojos vio a un joven rubio con la capa de uno de ellos en su mano.

-¿Serían tan amable de decirme dónde puedo encontrar ese bote-pregunto.

-Ah, sólo sé que partió hace una hora mar adentro, un hombre hechizo a varias mujeres con magia prohibida, yo me salve al ver a mi esposo delante mío, anulando la magia, debemos...-.

-¿Puede llegar a casa sola?-la interrumpió cortantemente, poniéndose la capa.

-Sí, mi casa está en la esquina, pero debemos llamar a la guardia local-Naruto volteo sonriendo con su sonrisa caracteriza.

-Hágalo desde su hogar, pero sólo dígales que se reúnan en el puerto para arrestar a los malos y a estos, de veras-un parpadeo desapareció, dejando sorprendida a la joven, pero primero debía avisar a la autoridad, luego buscaría la manera de agradecerle al su salvador, quien corría en el agua, ahora con esta capa con capucha, podría mantener su identidad en secreto, no tardo nada en visualizar el bote.

Mientras tanto dentro del bote, varias mujeres estaban inconscientes por un hechizo básico, siendo varios cómplices para realizar sus planes para ser ricos.

-Que gran plan jefe, con estas preciosuras obtendremos una fortuna en el mercado negro-.

-Si, después de escapar de prisión merezco una mejor vida, y mira, tenemos a un pez muy gordo-se burlaba el hombre de pelo mirada que respondía a nombre de Bora.

-Usted no se saldrá con la suya-alguien interrumpió su alegría, una maga que fue encargada de detenerlos, pero fue traicionada por el encargado de la misión al drogarla con píldoras anti-magia, un tráfico descuido.

-No me hagas reír, se supone que usted pertenece al mejor gremio de Fiore, pero fue atrapada por nosotros, en verdad la magia celestial es patética.

-Porque no nos divertimos con ella jefe-el lado de fuerte de la maga se rompió, mostrando su lado tímido y nervioso, no podía fallar o sería expulsada del gremio, sin antes castigarla enfrente de todo el gremio.

-Maldición-susurro la maga con los ojos cubiertos, con su rostro alzado por Bora para robarle un beso.

-Vaya, que bueno que hay algo parecido a la cafetera, ahora puedo preparar un poco de ramen-todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien despreocupadamente servía agua caliente en su vaso de ramen instantáneo.

-¿¡Cómo llego aquí?!-.

-Espera, ¿no es el joven que destruyo al gremio de Hoshi en aquel pueblo hace días?-pregunto un sujeto, recordando la historia de uno de los que fue derrotado y logro escapar.

-¿Hoshi?, entonces era ese estúpido que iba con así amigos a aprovecharse de gente inocente-siguió con su actitud despreocupada, ignorando los hechos que estaba siendo rodeado.

-Elegiste mal momento para hacerte el héroe, recuerda el nombre de Bora cuando te destruya-.

-Pss, ese es el tipo de nombre que seguramente olvidaría en un par de minutos-.

-Tienes valor en base a tu situación, amigos, eso hora de darle al invitado una cálida bienvenida-para sorpresa de los presentes, uno golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza, para luego noquease a sí mismo.

-¿Qué estúpida idea están haciendo idiotas...hmm-sintió un dolor venir de su pierna, viendo como otro le había enterrado un cuchillo.

-No fue mi culpa-por temor a represalias, salió corriendo, pero la maga aun en el suelo, lo tropezó con sus pies, el cual quedó inconsciente al romper una ventana con su cráneo, Bora trato de salir con su pierna herida, pero lo tomaron de los cabellos para que viera como un palillo de madera, estaba a centímetro de su ojo.

-Sabe, este tipo de actos son despreciables, así que la mejor forma de reparar su error es clavar esto en tu ojo-Naruto actuaba como psicópata para asustarlos más-vea el lado bueno, será conocido como el tipo del parche bonosoque.

-...Estás loco...-.

-No sea duro, esto es justo castigo, sólo dolerá un poco, aquí vamos-coloco su pulgar encima del palillo.

-¡Detente!, ¡me riendo!-con eso basto para poner la cara de Bora en el suelo, inconsciente, Naruto se limpió del polvo y miro a la maga.

-Déjame ayudarte-saco un kunai para cortar la cuerda que la tenía amarrada de manos-listo-.

-¿Usted fue quien manipulo los cuerpos de estas personas?-pregunto la maga calmada, aunque Naruto podía a sentir que por dentro estaba aliviada.

-El suelo de este bote este hecho de un metal de corriente, mande pulsos eléctricos muy discretos desde mis pies, fue como controlar un títere, lo del palillo sólo fue actuación-ambos escucharon varios botes caer al alguna, al salir del cuadro confirmaron que un pequeño grupo trataba de escapar.

-Por favor permíteme encargarme de esto-Naruto se sorprendió al ver una llave dorada, era igual a las que Lucy usaba.

"¿Entonces ella también es una maga celestial?" invoco un par de peces gigantes, más bien anguilas de blanco y negro, destruyendo los botes desde el agua, obligándoles a nadar a tierra firme.

-Increíble-susurró para sí mismo, bajo la vista para ver un bote pequeño intacto, perfecto.

-Disculpa, pero debo irme, haz que el bote vaya al puerto, estoy seguro que la autoridad los arrestara en tierra-antes que Naruto pudiera brincar, sintió como le tocaban el hombro.

-Le agradezco su ayuda, pero necesito saber su nombre para mi reporte-no podía darle mucha información ahora, sería estúpido.

-Namikaze, soy un mago nómada si podría decirse, supe de esto por una mujer que trataron de meter en una supuesta fiesta-.

-Comprendo, Yukino Agria, estará en deuda con usted, Namikaze-san-Yukino se inclinó para dar las gracias, al ver mejor el decidió cobrar el favor.

-Puedes ayudarme a explicarme como muevo ese bote de ahí abajo-la pregunta extraño a Yukino, pero al ver su rostro, comprendía que no entendía su funcionamiento.

-Conecte ese brazal en su brazo para hacer funcionar la máquina-Naruto salto al bote con su ramen, conecto el brazalete y vio que la máquina encendió, levantó el pulgar en señal de gracias.

-Gracias Yuki...¡ahhhhhhh!-por descuidado, no midió su nivel de energía, por lo que el bote salió como misil, llevado a Naruto como si nada, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Mi ramen!-grito desde lejos por su cena, ahora flotando en el agua, Yukino sólo miro confundida a la dirección donde se fue, antes de soltar una pequeña risa junto con una sonrisa, ese chico era un mago muy curioso, camino a la cabina para mandar el bote al puerto donde esperaba la guardia real, capturando al que la drogo y a los náufragos, al final todo salió bien, ojalá se vuelva a encontrar con él en diferentes circunstancias.

Pasaron las horas y el sol empezaba a salir en medio del vasto mar, con un Naruto tapado con su capucha, con el estómago demandando comida.

"Que calor" esto era anormal, el sol apenas salía y ya parecía estar dentro de un horno.

"Es bueno estar dentro de ti, así no sufrimos nada"

"Cállate Shukaku, no estoy de humor" hablo Naruto por su mente, sentándose para tronar su espalda.

"Se positivo mocoso, por lo menos encontraste la forma de nivelar el bote con tu magia y aprendiste la técnica que Gyuki te enseño con la electricidad" habló Kurama tranquilo como siempre

"Cierto, fue genial usar la técnica del pulso eléctrico que posee, ¿pero porque mi dedo meñique tiene más energía que un mago promedio?" se miró su mano para ver como el brazalete estaba suelto, pero con su meñique asiendo contacto en todo momento, el chakra común era más potente que la magia, la diferencia era considerable.

"Naruto, mira a tu lado izquierdo" volteo para ver una isla con civilización, esto era extraño, según el mapa no había ninguna isla habitada, y al parecer festejaban algo importante por los fuegos artificiales.

-Creo que será mejor investigar, y de paso ver si encuentro algo para comer-dio el último trago a su botella de agua y emprendió el rumbo a la isla, al llegar escondió su bote en una pequeña cueva, era territorio desconocido, por lo que debía tomar sus precauciones, con la capucha puesta entro al centro, el sol estaba toda intensidad, sin ninguna nube cerca, joder, no remedaba un calor así desde la primera vez que fue a la arena.

"Los precios del agua son ridículos, pero al ser una isla desierta es comprensible" canjeo un pequeño diamante por un par de botellas de agua, algunas personas al ver su aspecto extranjero, trataron de venderle cosas sin sentido y peleando, al ver que esto podía ser peor, Naruto corrió hasta perderlos, pero fue ahí cuando escucho algo a que le llamo la atención.

-Demonios, lo perdimos-.

-Es raro encontrar un forastero aquí, nadie de Fiore o Álvarez querría venir aquí-.

-Luego discutimos el problema del forastero con plata, la ejecución está a punto de empezar-con ello, el grupo de fue, dejando a Naruto dudoso.

-¿Ejecución?, pensé que matar en este mundo era tabú-esto era demasiado extraño, tal vez era una isla autónoma que seguía sus reglas.

"Siento dos presencias energéticas muy fuertes, vienen del centro" ante esto Naruto se inclinó para ver lo que pudiera, había una torre de metal con alguien arriba, enfrente, una especie de lanza blanca grande.

-No me lo digas, una de ellas es de la persona que van a ejecutar-.

"Te daría una palmada en la espada, pero lo que perturba es que su estructura interna es muy parecida al de nosotros" dijo Son Goku serio.

"¿¡Quieres decir que esa persona puede usar chakra?!" el grito interno de Naruto dejo momentáneamente sordos a las bestias con cola.

"No lo sabemos, tal vez si lo ayudas puedas investigar más" el Jinchuriki suspiro, otra vez a meterse en problemas, lo sentía por la maestra Mavis, pero evitar problemas es imposible para el ninja, subió al techo, escuchando un discurso final de una anciana con vestimenta blanca y dorada, parecía alguien que profesara un religión, al ver que la lanza cargaba magia de fuego y aire sonrió, justo antes que la lanza pudiera tocar al prisionero, en la detuvo con su mano vendada, cubierta de las burbujas rojas del chakra de Kurama, la cual obtenía al liberar la primera a la tercera cola, volteo a ver a esa persona, era una chica de su edad bastante llamativa, un cabello color verde agua que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca con un pecho igual al de Ino, sólo tenían una bata negra.

-Hola-ella no decía nada, tal vez estaba feliz de que lo haya.

-¡Idiota!, ¡qué tontería estás haciendo!-bueno, tal vez no, Naruto sólo hizo un sonido de confusión.

-No le pedí a nadie que viniera a rescatarme, huye ahora que puedes, no desperdicies tu vida de esta forma-los gritos parecían desesperados, había una historia tras esas palabras, todo se interrumpió por una cadena mágica que rodeó la lanza, al parecer esto anularía el arma.

-Así que ellos son tus amigos, que suerte, esto es una excelente distracción-Naruto pego un par de papel bomba a los costados de las ataduras de metal.

-¿Que es ese papel?-pregunto ella al ver su arma favorita.

-Tu boleto para seguir viviendo-la explosión género un humo extra, cubriendo la zona, la tomo como un saco de papas y salto a la zona de los aliados, o sus amigos.

-¡Tomori!-grito un joven de pelo plateado y ojos carmesí, ligeramente más alto que Naruto.

-¡Lux!, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí imbécil?!-al parecer Lux y Tomori tendrían una fuerte discusión en medio de un campo de batalla.

-No quisiera interrumpir su discusión, pero sería mejor escapar de aquí ahora mismo-sin ver golpeo en la quijada aún soldado que veían por detrás, los jóvenes de miraron.

-¿Conocido tuyo?-pregunto Tomori.

-No, pero sí pudo parar esa puta lanza con una mano, lo quiero como aliado, ¡chicos a las cuatro!-con ese grito, Lux activo una salida de emergencia por el subsuelo, haciendo que todo el grupo desaparecer entre el humo, ante la mirada de la anciana que no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Al caer llegaron a una zona conectada con túneles, los tres se levantaron.

-Gracias por ayudar a salvar a nuestra compañera y amiga, la muy tonta se dejó atrapar hace poco-.

-fFe un descuido solamente, y a tú no te daré las gracias, puede haberme salvado yo sola-se detuvo para voltear al lado con los brazos cruzados-soy Tomori Akamatsu-.

-Me llamo Lux Eusuma, pero sólo dime Lux, que no me gusto mi segundo nombre-no parecía problema revelar su verdadero nombre aquí, además su energía era confiable.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, un placer-.

-Bien Naruto, sólo tenemos una cosa que decirte-dijo Tomori con mirada sería.

-¿Qué cosa?-en eso Lux le puso su mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la resistencia Naruto, ahora eres uno de nosotros-Naruto simplemente no dijo nada, pues efectivamente se había metido en otro lío.

.

.

.

 **A/N: bueno, fueron solo dos meses, no estuvo tan mal, ok no, lamento la tardanza pero tenía que planear esta mini-saga pues la opción de Álvarez gano, junto con los personajes que ayudaran a Naruto con su misión, acepto comentarios o lo que quieran dejarme, el harem sigue abierto para sus propuestas, pero tengo un par de ideas propias acerca de eso, ya lo comentare después, también aviso que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto alterno a esta historia (Kuna, no terminas tus long-fics de hace dos años y publicas otros), ya lo sé, bueno, que les parece una pareja crack, que al menos no he visto, un BoltXNashi (no mames Kuna, Nashi es personaje inventado por Mashima en una entrevista para darle a los NaLu fans una posible hija), es una idea mierda, calmate conciencia, además hago lo que mi imaginación quiere hacer, y es un Boruto en el mundo de FT, ya, mis debates internos no les interesan, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La nube que tapara el sol.**

No importaba en que mundo o dimensión estuvieras, las disputadas estarían a la orden del día, alguna más escondidas que otras, pero a final de cuentas guerras, las civiles son las dolorosas, porque no es luchar contra un enemigo exterior, el enemigo es tu propia gente buscando propósitos diferentes, familias divididas por creencia, luchando con la sangre de los suyos, ese es el instinto humano, seas ninja, mago o alguien con poder los conflictos están el código genético.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Naruto caminando sin saber a dónde lo llevan.

-Esta es la base de la resistencia, usamos las cuevas antiguas que dejaron de usarse hace décadas, nadie más que nosotros saben cómo poder entre-sonrió de lado Lux con sus manos en los bolsillos, parecía alguien calmado pero amigable.

-Ahora vamos a cambiarnos a nuestra verdadera forma, te atreves a andar de mirón y te rompo la cara-por otro lado, Tomori parecía más hostil con él, recibido una mirada de perdón de su compañero.

-...Espera...-antes que Naruto pudiera preguntar, Lux le respondió.

-Somos parte de una organización ilegal, no somos tan descuidado como para salir con nuestra verdadera apariencia-entrar un cuarto pequeño con varios aparatos rosados, muy extraños, Tomori tomo uno y entro a un baño de un portazo.

-Observa-una especie de luz blanca lo rodeo, su cabello cambio a un color negro, parecido al estilo de Sasuke, tenía un par de pelos amarrados de tal forma que quedaban parados, una chamarra naranja abierta, muy similar a la que tenía hace años, una camisa gris con pantalones grises, de todos los cambios, sólo conservaba el color carmesí de sus ojos.

-¡Genial!, este aparato mágico es increíble-Naruto aún conservaba un poco de su actitud de niño ante este tipo de cosas.

-No es nada del otro mundo, robamos un par en Fiore y pudimos crear más, deja de actuar como un niño por favor-Naruto volteo para a ver a Tomori más cambiada, su pelo ahora era azul claro, atado por un listón amarillo, casi cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, blusa de mangas blancas con azul oscuro, falda gris y una pequeña espada guarda detrás de su espada, pero Naruto también "ese cambio".

-Naruto, ven a ver esto-se paró al lado del azabache a ver las carpas de la base-todo construido cero-que increíble vista, a la vez que penosa por la situación

-¡Fuera abajo!-Tomori corrió por detrás para conectar una patada voladora en la espalda de Naruto, rompiendo la ventana para caer al suelo, gritando asustado.

-Quedamos que no volverías a parar gente de esa forma, es la cuarta ventana de este mes-dijo Lux mirando a Tomori con un poco de miedo en su voz, no podía creer que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Si pudo parar una lanza magia, una caída de esa altura no lo matara, estará bien mientras no caiga de cabeza-tomo una radio para hablar-habla Tomori, si, alguien acaba de caer por la ventana del cuarto piso de la torre oeste, sí, tenemos que solucionar estos incidentes, traigan un médico por favor-.

"Se acabarían si dejaras tu actitud de Vulcan" susurro Lux para sí mismo, la misma excusa de siempre, salió rumbo a la enfermería, tenía que responder por él, pero era obvio que por lo recién sucedió, toda la historia estaba en boca de todos.

-Ahh, mi espada, fue un ataque a traición-.

-Le pido disculpas, sólo digamos que ella es especial-le hablo un hombre mayor de bata, invitando al rubio a sentarse para revisar su condición.

-Presenta una ligera herida en la espalda, fue lo bastante duro para evitar una fractura, de ahí sólo presente una muy ligera deshidratación, pero es algo muy común en la isla-.

-Es entendible, hace un calor infernal afuera, los precios del agua deben ser alto, sólo queda esperar a las lluvias-el viejo sólo suspiro triste, parece que sin querer dio en el clavo.

-Hace ocho años que cae una gota de agua del cielo-entro a la carpa Lux serio, parece que era el momento de aclarar dudas de ambas partes-toda la isla está rodeada de un círculo de magia, una magia que absorbe cualquier líquido, todo por un hombre que se hace creer un dios-.

-Se el tipo de personas que es, créeme, he conocido gente con esos pensamientos-no pudo evitar recordar a Óbito, Madara, o incluso a Kaguya.

-Al parecer por la zona geográfica, esta isla tenía una temporada abundante de lluvias, pero de la nada este sujeto llego para auto proclamarse dios, invoco ese círculo como un castigo eterno por razones estúpidas, incluso creo su propia religión, la religión sabaku-.

-Es una religión a la que adora al desierto y sus bondades, si es que la miseria y la muerte son bondades-ahora fue el médico que miraba al suelo, deprimido.

-La gente recibe beneficios al demostrar su devoción, lo suficiente para sobrevivir, es por eso que, al llegar a esta isla, casi me quitan los calzones-Lux tomo un dango de una bolsa para comérselo, dejando el palillo de madera en su boca.

-¿Quieres decir que no eres de aquí?-pregunto Naruto curioso, tomando un poco de té helado que el viejo médico le ofreció.

-No, pero tampoco sé de dónde vengo además de mi nombre, sólo sé que desperté en una balsa, apunto de tocar tierra en esta isla, más atrás esta todo en blanco-el pelinegro se rascaba la cabeza, en un intento en vano de recordar, esto definitivamente llamo la atención del Uzumaki, pero ya investigaría después.

-Encontramos al joven Lux hace siete años en la playa del sur, aún teníamos recursos para tratarlo, desde el entonces Zazu Akamatsu y su familia lo adoptaron-.

-¿Akamatsu?...espera...¿ósea tú?-.

-Sí, la familia de Tomori me dio un hogar, pero jamás les digo papa o hermana, les agradezco todo, pero quiero saber más de mi pasado-hubo silencio por corto lapso-bien Naruto, es tu turno de responder a nuestras dudas-.

-Me parece lo más justo, adelante-.

-Vamos a lo más importante, ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?, ¿y qué clase de poder posees?-.

-Vale, se suponía que estaría de paso para ir al imperio Álvarez a una misión, pero creo que me quedare si necesitan mi apoyo, y de mi poder energético, sólo diré que tengo a varios demonios a mi favor-creo un poco de espuma roja para comprobar su declaración, no hace falta decir que los sorprendió.

-Definitivamente el mundo es enorme, por ahora estamos esperando la arribada de "dios" para acabar con todo esto-Lux lo tomo de forma tranquila, relajado moviendo el palillo aún en su boca.

-Disculpe jefe Lux, la señorita Tomori va a su visita semanal al sector 8, me gustaría que usted fuera a vigilarla, no queremos que la vuelvan a captura-entro a la carpa una de las enfermeras, este sólo se rasco la mejilla resignado.

-Vamos Naruto, tal vez esto te ayude a entender mejor por qué luchamos-se paró y se fue, Naruto agradeció al doctor por su asistencia, para seguir al joven, quien lanzo el palillo de madera a un símbolo, con varios rasguños, golpes, cosas clavas, un rejón de arena por encima de un sol, sólo que entre el sol, estaba un dibujo mal hecho de una nube, como si esta tapará la luz, era una forma obvia de desquitar su enojo ante estas personas.

-Abran la puerta-orden Lux a sus guardianes.

-¿No vas a cambiar tu aspecto?-pregunto al ver que sólo se pondría una capa vieja con capucha.

-A donde vamos no será necesario, además, con ella por su cuenta, no tengo tiempo que perder-al abrir la puerta, el calor se hizo presente, era un desierto, sin plantas o algún animal, un lugar desolador.

-Bienvenido al sector 8 de la isla, la zona de la falsa esperanza como Tomori le dice, vamos-el ninja decidió dejar las preguntas para después, primero era analizar la zona, en cuanto más avanzaba, veía más edificaciones viejas, semienterradas entre la arena, había resto de lo que alguna vez fueron palmeras, pero lo que definitivamente le llamo la atención, fue las grandes cantidades de hoyos en la zona, de la misma profundidad, definitivamente era acto humano.

-Onii-san, por aquí-ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a un par niños de entré ocho y diez años, llamando a Lux quien respondía el saludo.

-Déjame me encargo de ellos-Naruto decidió dar un vistazo, todo estaba muerte, entre los hoyos escuchaba el sonido de una pala, decidió seguir ese sonido por curiosidad, viendo a un anciano bastante desgastado, a simple vista se podía ver que tenía anemia y deshidratación severa, pero ahí estaba, cavando entre la arena, tratando de perforar el suelo rocoso, sin ningún éxito.

-¿Eres un viajero verdad?, el sonido que causa tu calzado es diferente al usual-le hablo de espaldas, siguiendo cavando.

-Podría decirse que si-.

-Debe estar exhausto por estar en esta isla, sin mencionar como te habrán tratado los locales al verte, un extranjero aquí tiene el símbolo de dinero en todas partes-.

-...-.

-Lamento informarle que aquí no encontrará agua, pero puede quedarse gratis en alguna de las casas del fondo, algunas familias les gustará escuchar historias de un viajero como usted-.

-¿Está buscando agua en medio de la nada?-la voz de Naruto era una mezcla de seriedad y intriga.

-Antes esto era un oasis, un lugar paradisiaco en la isla, pero hace años ciertas personas lo secaron con magia, pero no importa, estoy seguro que hay agua bajo tierra, sólo necesito crear la forma de romper las rocas-no había más que decir, Naruto salto dentro del hoyo, con en Rasengan usado como taladró, empezó a romper parte de la superficie rocosa, sólo debía ser cuidadoso de la cantidad de chakra aplicaba para evitar un accidente.

-Es una superficie muy dura, dudo que esa vieja pala pueda hacer algo al respecto, y aún si lograra romperla, las posibilidades de encontrar agua siguen siendo escasas-.

-Digas lo que digas, el anciano no entenderá razones, le hemos sugerido que se refugie con nosotros, pero no le importa, es una vieja mula terca, al igual que este pueblo-hablo la peliazul desde la cima del hoyo, con una mirada de fastidio.

-Cálmate Tomori, no inicies otra pelea con el viejo de nuevo, menos enfrente de los niños-dijo Lux tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡A ti te estaba buscando idiota!, ¿¡explícame eso de mi actitud de Vulcan, ¿¡tienes algo contra ellos?!-.

-¡Fue una broma!-Tomori sacudía a Lux con enojo, como si se tratara de un simple muñeco, el chico había olvidado el buen oído que su compañera tenía, más aún si era algo relacionado sobre su actitud.

-Ya cálmense ustedes, te lo repetirte otra vez jovencita, este pueblo tiene nuestra historia, soportaremos aquí toda amenaza, seguiremos con el legado que Yukiko nos dejó-la última frase hizo que los jaloneos de Tomori se detuvieran en seco, cambiando a una mirada vacía y sin expresión, Lux desviaba la mirada, ese nombre siempre provocaba problemas.

-No la menciones en mi presencia, iré a ayudar con las provisiones-con voz fría se fue caminando, con la mirada baja, este momento no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

-Dejémosla tranquila, hoy no ha sido un buen día para ella, vamos a la choza, me gustaría mostrarle a Naruto un poco del lugar-con una sonrisa un ligeramente forzada, Lux quiso cambiar el tenso ambiente.

-Tienes razón, no me presentado de forma adecuada, mi nombre Zazu, sólo Zazu, gusto en conocerlo joven Naruto, por favor, permítame recibir a un viajero como se merece-este sólo pudo asentir ante la invitación, siguió al hombre hasta un pequeño edificio que parecía estar semienterrado, aún con la notable evidencia de intervención humana.

-Lamentamos nuestra poca disponibilidad para un mejor recibimiento-Naruto se sentó sobre una vieja alfombra, le sirvieron una especie de frutos secos del desierto como aperitivo, lo cual acepto con gusto.

-Con esto es más que suficiente, de veras-movió las manos en señal que no se entristecieran, tomo un par de frutos para probarlos, con el sólo contacto se quedó impávido.

-Lux, por favor dime que este joven no viene a apoyar tu causa revolucionaria-dijo Zazu al que consideraba su hijo.

-El parece estar de acuerdo viejo Z, además es por Naruto que Tomori no fue ejecutada esta mañana-ante la cara del Zazu, Lux se llevó la mano a la boca, mierda, no debía decirle eso.

-¿¡Ahora que hizo esa mocosa?!-.

-¡Tranquilízate viejo Z!, ella sólo fue a por provisiones a la capital, solo fue un descuido de ella, venga Naruto dame...¿apoyo?-el azabache se quedó mirando al rubio, en la misma posición, antes de caer de cara como estatua.

-¡Necesito algo dulce!-con una expresión que denotaba algo evidente, los frutos eran demasiados ácidos, ante su desesperación no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meter arena en su lengua, dejando a Lux y a Zazu con una gota de sudor extrañados.

-Creo que le di los frutos equivocados-susurro el viejo, al ver como su invitado se quitaba la arena de la lengua.

"Definitivamente tuvo en reacción peor a la mía cuando provee esos frutos de niño" pensó para sí mismo el joven tratando de no reír.

-Eso fue terrible, ni el mejor ramen del mundo me hará olvidar ese sabor-era lo segundo peor que había probado, pero bastante lejos de cuando Jiraiya le cocino algo negro en la ocasión que se quedaron sin dinero en su viaje de entrenamiento, tuvo diarrea por dos días, prefería comer las cosas del monte Myoboku el resto de su vida antes que eso.

-Joven Naruto, tiene mi eterno agradecimiento por salvar la vida de mi hija-Zazu inclino colocando su frente en la alfombra.

-No es nada, pero, siento meter mis narices en donde no me incumbe, estoy interesado en la situación de esta isla, por lo que ayudare a Lux en esto, de la mejor manera posible-además se ayudar a mejorar la situación de la isla, Naruto tenía otra investigación personal que realizar.

-Vale, es tu decisión, pero si vas a luchar por la causa de la nube, debes saber por qué este tema es delicado para mi hija-el hombre suspiro, antes de continuar.

-Todo empezó hace años, tiempo antes de encontrar a Lux en esa balsa, veras, la madre de Tomori murió durante el parte, ella venía de Fiore y le pidió a mí que cuidara de su hija, ella tenía el cariño del pueblo por lo que acepte sin dudarlo, a pesar de no tener madre, ella era feliz y positiva, hasta que un día cayó en un pozo profundo, lloro por horas hasta que Yukiko la ayudo, venía de un teatro de Álvarez que harían una función aquí, vino al pueblo por la fama de nuestro oasis, ellas conectaron de forma instantánea, Yukiko renuncio a su trabajo para quedarse con nosotros, se convirtió en una madre para ella, lamentablemente el dios del desierto llego con sus ideas locas...-.

-¡Hora del rezo campesinos estúpidos!-un grito hizo que Zazu no terminara su historia, Lux puso una mirada de enojo con un sonido de molestia, mientras por la ventana, un grupo de personas salían, sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

-Ustedes dos será mejor que se escondan aquí, ellos no entrarán si seguimos con sus órdenes-Zazu salió de la casa, dejando a ambos dentro de la casa.

-¿Esto qué es?-pregunto Naruto, mirando discretamente por la ventana.

-Es un grupo de leales a la religión del dios sabaku, vienen una vez por semana a que los habitantes paguen sus impuestos, o si no, los tiran a aun pozo en medio desierto, después se los llevan a esa iglesia de por ahí para que oren por horas-señalo una edifico de madera con el símbolo que vio en las cuevas, era viejo, además de ser el único que no estaba enterrado.

-¡Ya estoy harta!-ambos miraron a quien se había puesto en contra de ellos-.

-¡Tomori!-grito Naruto.

-¡Serás estúpida!, ¡revelaste tu verdadera apariencia de la peor forma!-grito Lux al mismo tiempo, ambos con los ojos blanco y expresiones que podrían ser cómicas para algunos.

-Así que es la chiquilla de esta mañana, aunque te ves diferente, pero no hay duda de que eres ella-dijo uno de los monjes, burlándose.

-Lo siento, pero ya es estoy harta de esta situación, ustedes no siguen nada, es una patética excusa para dominar a su antojo la isla, mi hogar, basta de esconderse por tonterías, será mejor que estén listo para una paliza-saco una su corta espada, en guardia.

-Esto te condenara al pozo hasta tu muerte, sabe que, para ser libre de dios, debes sacar la espada dentro del cristal que el mismo coloco, lo cual es imposible para mortales como nosotros-cegado por su soberbia, el monje no vio como Tomori, con una buena velocidad, dejo una gran cortada en forma de "Y", dejándolo inconsciente, el detalle era la espada cubierta de una energía púrpura con algo en el metal.

"¿Eso no es?" pensó Naruto sorprendido al ver ese poder mágico.

-Serás insolente, ¡mi lady!-grito uno de los monjes, siendo noqueado por una patada en la cara por una chica encapuchada.

-¿No pudiste elegir otro momento para revelaste Tomi?, necesito cuidar mis plantas en la capital, mucho sol las dañas-.

-¡No me llames así!-grito la chica ojiazul avergonzaba, odiaba ese apodo que Lux le dio de niños, ambas chocaron sus armas, la encapuchada tenía una larga espada de metal rojo con toques blancos en la empuñadura, con un cristal azul en medio del filo.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma terca de siempre, aunque has mejorado tu velocidad con tu arma-.

-Lo que sea para patearte el trasero, traidora-sintió una extraña energía que la paralizo, cuando recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla, mandándola lejos, para la burla de los mojes que se empezaban a servir copas de agua, por el espectáculo.

-Vaya que hace calor aquí, me quitare esto-la chica se quitó su capa, revelando una chica de su misma edad, pelo púrpura con dos largas coletas, ojos color jade, blusa si mangas de color verde opaco, una falda gris con medias largas hasta los muslos.

-Sí, lo sé, crecieron un poco, pero los tuyos siguen iguales-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, con toque de infantil.

-¡Yo no miraba ahí!-grito Tomori avergonzada, cubriendo sus pechos.

-Vale, tranquila, de todas formas, mi jefe no me dejara de fastidiar si no te llevo de regreso para volver a tu ejecución-lanzo una red mágica, pero una llamara de fuego lo evito, lo curioso de este fuego era que tenía manchas cafés inusuales.

-Aunque me gustaría que la castigaras por sus estúpidos impulsos, no puedo dejar que te la lleves-al desaparecer la llamarada, apareció Lux sonriendo, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ahh Lux, estas más guapos que antes, no es justo que Tomi abuse de ti con sus carencias- dijo la guardiana haciendo un puchero.

-¡Oye!-.

-Tu también estas más linda, pero entenderás que nuestras situaciones nos impiden volver a lo de antes, yo seguiré en la resistencia, y tú con la religión sabaku, de todos modos, es bueno volver a verte, Ristu-.

-Esto se pondrá genial, hagamos un brindis...ehh, ¿y nuestras copas?-en eso la iglesia colapso, dejando perplejos a los monjes, entre el humo apareció alguien con el par de copas de agua caminando.

-Los que no aprecian el valor del agua, no merecen beberla-la figura caminaba dentro de la iglesia, bebiendo el agua de un sorbo-eso está mejor, otro minuto más y moriría-dejo las copas vacías en el suelo y se paró enfrente del reloj.

-Estoy algo aburrido, así que tal esto para animar las cosas-rompió el cristal como si tocara la puerta, tomo la espada y con relativa facilidad la retiro, al disiparse el humo no era más que Naruto con la espada recargada en su hombro, sonriendo como él lo hacía, junto con la seña de amor y paz-pan comido-.

..imposible-.

-Sólo un mago de alto rango tendría oportunidad-.

-¿De dónde salió este chico-fueron varios de los susurros de la gente, hubo un ligero temblor que resultó ser un chorro de agua lo suficientemente grande para tirar a los monjes, saliendo del mismo hoyo que Naruto creo con su Rasengan.

-Ahora entiendo, esta espada actuaba como hechizo para evita que el agua saliera de la superficie-dijo Zazu sorprendido, ahora entendía que los mapas subterráneos del pueblo estaban bien, era este hechizo, vio como los monjes huían despavoridos, Ristu sólo miraba a Naruto interesada.

-Vaya Lux, no dejas de atraer gente curiosa a tu lado, me iré para reportar esto, nos vemos muy pronto, mi dango lover-Ristu le guiño el ojo a Lux, antes de desaparecer en una cortina de arena, el mencionado sólo se rascaba la cabeza apenado por el sobrenombre.

-Lux, Tomori, necesito platicar con ustedes en privado-hablo Naruto con una voz sería, las personas estaban ocupadas celebrando y guardando el agua que no le dieron importancia, sólo Zazu, pero eso era cosa de jóvenes.

-Necesito aclarar algo con ustedes, ¿son magos?-los amigos de la infancia se miraron rápidamente antes de asentir.

-Si, Lux puede usar fuego y yo una energía que le da más filo a mi espada, aunque no sé cómo se conoce este metal, espera, ¿por qué la pregunta?-respondió desconfiada Tomori, mientras Lux ocultaba mejor sus interés, Naruto sólo coloco sus manos debajo de la de ellos, en un principio saliendo la energía rosa y una llama de fuego, pero de la nada, esto cambio, en la mano de Tomori había un minera púrpura, y en la de Lux una roca circula color café y rojo fosforescente.

-esa es su magia base, pero ambos por alguna razón tiene un segundo poder, Tomori domina el metal y Lux el fuego, pero al aplicar una segunda energía, la física o mental, pueden crear magia de cristal y lava respectivamente-ambos miraron sorprendidos, antes de empezar a festejar.

-¿Tengo una segunda magia?, ¡perfecto!-Tomori celebro con un baile medio extraño mientras se alababa a sí misma.

-Lava, nunca lo pensé, pero suena bastante genial-Lux era más tranquilo, si dar saltitos como niño pequeño con los ojos iluminados era ser más calmado.

-Conozco a quienes pueden ayudarlos a entrenar esos poderes, pero primero, hagámosle saber a dios que la resistencia de la nube va a por el-Naruto único la energía de la espada con su propietario, con un poco de chakra de Chomei y Kurama, se dio impulso y lanzo la espada al horizonte, perdiéndose en medio del cielo.

-Excelente, ya me había cansado de esconder, quiero un poco de acción sabes-por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella estaba emocionada y feliz, y nadie podía culparla.

-Bien, ¿y quién nos entrenara sobre nuestra magia Naruto?-hubo una pequeña explosión de humo en los hombros de Uzumaki, revelando un mini gorila rojo y una especie de tortuga azul.

-Ellos son Son Goku y Isobu, ser harán cargo de ustedes-dijo Naruto señalando a los mini biju como si nada, claro que el grito de que de ambos era de esperarse, pero no que dejaran sordo a él y sus amigos con colas.

.

.

 **835 kilómetros al noreste de la isla del sol, Océano Zahira.**

.

.

-Esto es estupendo, me pude librar de los estúpido sermones de Invel y sus reuniones aburridas, ahora puedo relajarme en mundo perfecto, donde soy dios y hago lo que quiera-se empezó a reír un hombre moreno y cabello alborotado, con dos grandes aretes rojos, la tripulación lo miraba con respeto y miedo.

-Eres fastidioso, pero es mejor que estar en el palacio con Serena y Brandish de molesto-cometo una mujer como su acompañante, mirando al mar como si fuera lo más entretenido que había, y de hecho lo era, en eso ambos siete una energía venir a rápida velocidad, el proyectil partió en dos el barco, dejando a la tripulación gritando por ayuda, el hombre tomo la espada antes de saltar a otro barco, ignorando a la gente ahogándose.

-Esta es la espada que clave en u pueblo de mala muerte de mi reino, ¿así que por fin alguien tiene el valor de desafiar al dios Ajeel?-Ajeel sonrió arrogantemente, parece que tendría algo nuevo para divertirse.

-¡Dame esa espada!-la mujer le quitó la espada para examinar su energía, quedo sorprendida pero sonrió de forma ansiosa.

-¿Dimaria sonriendo?, el que sea el valiente que nos ataco debe llamarte mucho la atención, ¡haber sacos de mierda!, quiero llegar a mi isla en tres días o los mato a todos-nadie refuto nada, no querían acabar como los muertos que flotaban en el mar, Dimaria rompió la espada y miro al horizonte, complacidas con el destino.

"Parece que tendremos nuestro verdadero combate en muy poco tiempo, espero que estés listo para mi verdadero poder, Naruto Uzumaki".

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Aquí un poco de inspiración momentánea que me llego ayer, gracias por el apoyo, solo falta uno para llegar a los 100 comentarios, lo cual me alegra a ser mi primera vez con un fic de tres dígitos.**

 **Ahora vamos con lo del Harem, dejare algo claro, es un Harem cómico si podría decirse, tendrá sus tienes rematicos pero no habrá lemon (por lo menos ahora), ahora, tomen en cuenta sus sugerencias pero siendo sinceros, ninguna me pareció adecuada, así que me iré a lo que mi mente me dice que será mejor, sean Yukino, la princesa Hisui, Mavis (mas al aporte cómico-amistad) y Lucy (cálmense NALU fans, aun tendrá sus momentos con Natsu, pero creo que ambos rubios se llevaran bien al ser de los más cuerdos del gremio), espero lo acepten y estén satisfecho.**

 **Los diseños de Lux y Tomori están basados en los personajes principales del juego chino de Naruto, Naruto: Online, con algunos cambios, los identificaran fácil, Lux es el que parece un Uchiha y Tomori la peliazul con coleta, y Ristu es parecida al de Ansatsu kyoushitsu del manga, estos serán tres de los cuatro OC que meteré a la historia, el otro se conocerá en Álvarez.**

 **Eso sería todo, gracia por leer y dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias, kunashgi448 fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Intereses propios.**

-¿¡Que carajo son esos animalitos?!-grito Tomori señalando a los dos bijus como si fueran cosas del diablo.

-No son animalitos, son demonios que viven en mi interior, cielos, gritan fuerte-contesto Naruto limpiándose el oído con un dedo, por un par de segundos escuchaba puro sonido.

-Puedo comprender que sean demonios, lo que no entiendo aún es como esas cosas nos ayudarán a despertar nuestra segunda magia-Lux se limpiaba los ojos para confirmar que esas cosas no eran una broma bien gastada.

-Ten más respeto mocoso, de no ser por Naruto ya te habría matado-Son Goku estaba molesto pues no le gustaba esta forma enana, le hacía sentir débil.  
-Ambos dominamos las manifestaciones de magia o como la quieran llamar, con nuestras enseñanzas podrán dominar esta magia en una semana-por otra parte, Isobu estaba más calmado, entrenar a una niña podría ser divertido.

-¿Creen que puedan hacerlo en tres días?, la energía del dios está a tres días en barco, cuatro si tenemos suerte, pero de algo estoy seguro, tiene compañía, alguien muy familiar-dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

-No hay duda, es la mujer con la peleaste a las afueras de aquel pueblo-confirmo el demonio de tres colas.

-Dudo mucho que alguien pueda intervenir, con ella aquí me tomara mucho tiempo controlarla, por lo que es más importante que ellos aprendan a manejarsus poderes-con la sorpresa de recibir un poco de magia de Dimaria, el shinobi sabía que esta vez ninguno se contendría, por lo que tendría que crear un plan más eficaz.

-Si sólo tendremos tres días, no tenemos tiempo que perder-Tomori choco sus puños en la palma de su mano, lista para entrenar, Lux asintió con el puño levantado.

-Esas es la actitud, yo me encargare de afinarlos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras mis amigos los ayudarán a manejar su segunda magia-en eso el estómago de Naruto rugió por comida-pero primero comamos algo, no puedes entrenar con el estómago vacío, de veras-se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Este Naruto no cambia" pensaron Son Goku y Isobu al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, hay tiempo para comer después-lamentablemente para la chica, su estómago la traiciona de forma cruel, con un mayor sonido que el de Naruto.

-¿No has comido nada desde que te arrestaron?-pregunto Lux inclinando para apreciar mejor su vergüenza.

-No-su mirada estaba tapada por su cabello mientras el aura morada la rodeaba por el ridículo.

-Vaya, la dama con mala leche fue traicionada por su estómago, que triste-Lux ahora tenía los dedos en su boca con una sonrisa burlona, esperado ese momento.

-¡Ahora si te mato!-Tomori trato de golpearlo pero Lux lo esquivo aún con su sonrisa, comenzando una persecución entre ellos por la zona, como si fueran simples niños, Naruto sólo camino al pueblo para ver qué pasaba en plena fiesta.

-¿Qué planean hacer?, es obvio que vendrán a castigarlos por nuestro acto-pregunto al estar al lado de Zazu, mirando una alegría tan ansiada para este pueblo.

-Daré la orden de mandar a las mujeres y niños a los refugios de la nube, pero los hombres nos quedaremos a defender nuestra tierra, espero pueda comprender-.

-Está bien, lo comprendo perfectamente, sólo prepárese por favor, en unos días toda esta isla se convertirá en un campo de guerra.

-Estoy consciente de ello, daría incluso mi vida para proteger a mi familia, pido disculpa anticipadamente si mis hijos le causan problemas-Naruto sólo sonrió, con aquella brisa refrescante gracias al agua, no era mucho para lo que esta isla necesitaba, pero al menos es una luz de esperanza.

-Ustedes dos, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?-Zazu suspiro, mientras Naruto miraba curioso de dónde provenía esa voz, Lux y Tomori pararon en seco, sin mirar aquella sombra enfrente de ellos, empezando a sudar por los nerviosa, para recibir un golpes en la cabeza de ambos, generando un gran chichón en ambos.

-¡Duele!-grito en lamento Lux, sostenido su cabeza.

-¡sólo defendíamos a las familias de esos idiotas!-se quejó la chica con un ojo abierto por el dolor.

-Puede que tus causas sean buenas, pero pusiste a esta gente en la mira de la capital, catalogarán al sector como una zona rebelde, y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa-la sombra desaparición revelando a un hombre morena, con una musculatura considerable, cabello y naranja t ojos negros, cubierto por una capa café, sólo mostrando un par de nudillos que tenía en su puños.

-Te agradezco que los eduques de la forma que yo ya no puedo hacerlo, siempre puedo contar contigo, Gonta-hablo Zazu sonriendo ante el hombre, Gonta al darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, se presentó.

-Un guso conocerlo, mi nombre es Gonta Soseki, veintidós años, soy el líder de este movimiento de resistencia, un placer conocerlo-.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, diecinueve años, mago de profesión y apoyo para su causa, el placer es mutuo-ambos se inclinaron en señal de presentación.  
-Será mejor que regresen a sus cuevas, la policía religiosa vendrá pronto-.

-Gracias por su preocupación, me encargare de que ellos reciban su castigo después-Gonta tomo de sus subordinados del pie, para arrastrarlos de regreso, por sus caras parecía que esto ya era una costumbre, a lo cual Naruto se despidió del pueblo, al entrar les ordeno limpiar las tuberías internas, lo cual parecía un trabajo desagradable pues por ahí pasaban lo que uno saca al sentarse en el trono blanco del baño.

-Me gustaría platicar con usted Naruto-san, lo invito a un buen local para que coma-Naruto acepto los oferta de Gonta, para su alegría, el local contaba con un ramen delicioso, sólo para no aprovecharse de la invitación, no pedía otras ocho raciones.

-Vaya que le gusta el ramen-comento Gonta.

-¿Sólo comerá eso?-señalo con su palillo el plato del líder, una simple ensalada con frutos secos y pan.

-Sí, no soy de las personas que coman mucha carne, prefiero estar más saludable-Gonta río un poco para relajar el ambiente, por su parte, Naruto se extrañó un poco, pensaba que las personas con ese físico comían mucha carne.

-Muy bien pasemos a la parte importante del asunto, si en verdad estás de acuerdo con unirte a la causa, debes entender la posición en la que estamos-Naruto coloco los palillos en el plato vacío.

-Si, por lo que pude ver hasta ahora, su resistencia es de alrededor de setecientas personas aproximadamente, muy pocas comparada a la fuerza religiosa, con suerte sólo nos triplicarían en número-.

-Agrega que nuestro armamento es limitado, sólo contamos con diez magos de tierra incluyéndome, sólo podemos hacer una mejor estrategia para tener una posibilidad de ganar con toda la caravana que dios traiga consigo.

-Por lo que se tendremos unos días para prepararnos, por lo que pude sentir traía compañía muy fuerte, incluyendo a una mujer con la que tuve roces hace muy poco tiempo-Naruto bebía un poco de té, la conversación se hacía en voz baja para evitar causar pánico a las personas alrededor.

-Estamos en una situación crítica, su llegada será la ocasión para atacar, es todo o nada-el hombre rompió el vaso con su mano, estaba en demasiada presión, no podía culparlo, la vida de estas personas está en sus manos.

-Me encargare de entrenar a los chicos, ellos tiene un potencial oculta increíble que se debe explotar ahora, serán la pieza clave de la batalla-.

-Agradezco su ayuda-.

-Disculpe por preguntar, ¿pero por qué decidió iniciar esta resistencia?, comprendo la situación pero debe tener algún motivo-simple curiosidad del rubio, debía saber un poco más.

-La razón lógica sería que mi padre era el rey de esta isla antes de la llegada de dios-Naruto se sorprendió pero dejo que continuara-fue encarcelado al cubrirme mientras escapaba del palacio, es un hombre mayor gentil, era querido por todos, pero ahora nadie habla de el por miedo a un castigo de la religión sabaku, quiero que ese miedo se vaya, la otra razón sería que ese falso dios del desierto decidió ejecutar a una persona muy querida por todos, ella fue traicionada por una persona importante para ella, marcando a muchos, su nombre era Yukiko-ese nombre otra vez, en verdad debía ser alguien querida por este pueblo.

-Eso sucede cuando la gente busca obtener poder, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle el poder devuelta al pueblo y liberar a tu padre, de veras-Gonta sonrió agradecido, de pronto su mirada cambio a una dura, Naruto miro a su espada para ver a Lux con su ropa sucio, encima de un refrigerador agarrando una bolsa de dangos y helados saludo antes de huir donde su amiga lo esperaba para fuga.

-Me disculpa por favor-Gonta se paró a perseguirlos, dejando Naruto recargando su cabeza en la mano, aún recordaba con "pedía prestado" ramen del viejo Ichiraku.

-Aquí tiene su cuenta joven-no tuvo más remedio que pagar, por ahora fue a buscar algún mapa de la zona, tenía que revisar la geografía de la isla para crear zonas de batalla y de refugio, lo cual le tomo toda tarde, al llegar la noche decido que era hora de empezar, aviso a Lux y a Tomori, ya bañados y curados de los golpes de Gonta, el clima cambio radicalmente a una fresca noche, perfecto para entrenar y no llamar la atención.

-Bien, después de literalmente limpiar mierda, estoy lista-comento Tomori ansiosa.

-Me gusta esa actitud, si son tan buenos peleando como para robar comida, les irá bien-dijo Naruto sacando un kunai, girándolo con su dedo.

-Fue un momento de necesidad-se excusó Lux, no podía evitarlo, los dangos eran regalos traídos del cielo.

-Primero quiero ver su tai...digo combate mano a mano, puedes usar tu espada si gustas Tomori-.

-Entendido-Tomori sacó su arma.

-Será divertido-Lux escupió el palillo de madera de su boca, los tres estaban sonriendo, ambos fueron por los costados para atacar las costillas, Naruto salto ligeramente hacia adelante, Tomori ataco su cuello, iba en serio, movió su kunai hasta tener la espada debajo de su kunai, aplicando presión para que no pudrirá moverse, Lux fue a las piernas, una opción ingeniosa, con el pie detuvo la patada a la rodilla, se impulsó con la inercia, tomando la cabeza de ambos para chocarlas con la del otro, dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Necesitan algo mejor que eso para tocarme-se burló Naruto con la intensión de provocarlos, surtiendo efecto en la chica, quien aún aturdida fue a atacarlo, la fuerza que ejercía en su arma era muy buena, incluso pudo hacer un par de rasguños en su ropa, pero si se nublaba por la frustración o el enojo, no haría ninguna diferencia en una verdadera pelea, ella trato de golpearlo con su mano libre, pero ella detuvo con facilidad, para darle un rodillazo en su estómago, sacándole el aire.

-Buenos golpes y técnica con la espada, pero si te dejas llevar por esas emociones, es seguro que perderás-Tomori levantó la vista con un ojo cerrado, cielos, esa terquedad es una virtud y una maldición, bien lo sabía él.

"Ahora" movió su cabeza, esquivado un palillo de madera que paso cerca de su mejilla, al incrustarse en la arena, vio un hilo delgado atado, Lux ataco a su costado, sus golpes eran más rápidos y aturdían sus brazos, él era más analítico, con sólo unos segundos supo que era más lento si movía la cadera a los costados, incluso a punto estuvo de golpearlo en la quijada, es una lástima que sus reflejos al defender sean regulares, a duras penas esquiva sus golpes, un puñetazo en la mejilla basto para romper su guardia.

-Tienes la virtud del análisis, pero si tu cuerpo no ayuda cuando el enemigo ataque primero, de nada te servirá, con eso tengo suficiente, podrán entrenar con mis clones cuando gusten, ahora vamos con la energía mágica-ayudo a ambos a levantarse, tomando el puño de Tomori, aún frustrada, Lux no dijo nada, pero parecía tomar en serio su consejo, ambos bijus aparecieron en las espaldas de Naruto, para saltar al de su respectivo alumno.

-Con el entrenamiento físico de Naruto, activarán la parte física de su magia escondida, ahora bien la espiritual-dijo Son Goku en el hombro de Lux, indicándoles a ambos que se colocarán en posición de loto.

-¿No me digas que tenemos que meditar?-.

-Eres más lista de lo que pareces humana-el comentario de Isobu la molesto, pero tenía que controlarse.

-Con unas horas de meditación podrán activar la parte espiritual, una vez combinadas y practicadas, podrán manejar ambas magias a su gusto, ahora, pongan sus manos como les mostrare, traten de mantenerlas durante toda la meditación-a Tomori le pidió que pusiera sus manos en lo que su mundo sería la posiciones del pájaro, base del chakra de agua y de metales, a Lux la del tigre, relacionada con todo lo que sea fuego, se retiró un poco dejándolos meditar, creo un clon que al abrir los ojos, eran rojos rasgados, Kurama estaba en control del clon.

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Naruto, el zorro miro al cielo con los brazo cruzados.

-Lo lograran a tiempo, aún es un misterio como pueden manejar un poco de chakra en este mundo-.

-¿Crees que tengan descendencia de nuestro mundo?-Kurama dio una risa corta.

-Tendría que ser el mismo Hagoromo o alguien con más energía que Kaguya para mandar a alguien aquí cuando nosotros estábamos separado, pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidad-ambos miraron a un punto exacto, a lo lejos.

-¿Crees que esta tercera fuerza estará a favor o en contra nuestra?-ahora fue Naruto el callado, desde que salió pudo sentir tres energías más fuertes de lo usual dirigiéndose a esta isla, aunque su forma era desordenada.

-No lo sé, están muy lejos para sentir eficazmente sus emociones, pero hay que estar preparados para todo, lo que me preocupa es que la misión tome mucho-.

-Manda a un clon con mi chakra, el hará el espionaje mientras te enfocas en lo que sucede aquí, así como la ves de inocente a esa niña fantasmas, hacerla enojar es invocar al mismísimo Madara en persona-no tenía opción, era débil al enfrentar a mujeres enojadas, creo otro clon con el modo sabio activado, Kurama lo toco para darle más de su chakra, este asintió antes de desaparecer en un destello naranja, Naruto regreso al escuchar como Tomori se hartaba de meditar, no sabía si el maltrato a una tortuga demonio se consideraría maltrato animal en este mundo, mientras, Kurama se preguntaba mirando al cielo, ¿qué clase de experiencia quería su padre que Naruto aprendiera en este mundo.

 **.**

 **Día dos**

 **.**  
Naruto se levantó de su hamaca improvisada, apenas amanecía pero tendría una reunión con Gonta y otras personas para la estrategia, al voltear a su lado vio a Tomiri dormida de una manera muy elegante para una chica, al ver la otra cama vacía y tendida, supo que Lux había madrugado, salió afuera para comprobar su teoría, práctica con un clon, había una ligera mejoría, pero tendría que seguir.

-Ese chico es un entusiasta para entrenar, toma en cuenta los consejos que le dio y los pone en práctica, es muy diferentes a Roshi cuando tenía su edad-hablo Son Goku parado sobre una roca, viendo la pelea.

-Relajado, es burlón y tranquilo, pero cuando pelea por sus ideales, cambia completamente-Naruto se retiró para hacer su rutina de las mañanas, al pasar el tiempo, Lux lograba ligeros golpes y varios roces.

-Ahora mejoraremos tus reflejos con el juego de la pelota-dijo el demonio de cuatro colas.

-Usted me lanza pelotas y yo las esquivo ¿verdad?-lo que no esperaba era que las pelotas fueras bolas de lava al rojo vivo.

-En la versión simple sí, pero también deberás atraparlas sin quemarte, escucha, a diferencia del fuego, la lava concentra más el calor y la densidad, debes encontrar un punto donde combines las emociones y tu fuego, una vez que lo hagas bien, te ensañare a escupir lava y su estilo-con los ojos iluminados como niño asintió, aunque mantuvo la compostura, las bolas eran increíblemente rápidas, todas lo rozaban, prendió sus manos en fuego para atrapar una, aun así la diferencia de calor era mucha, por lo que término con las palmas quedas, junto con un olor extraño, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle por el momento, el tiempo paso y Naruto ya estaba en la junta, Gonta parecía ser el más joven excluyéndose, la mesa estaba un mapa digitalizado de la isla, con su división política en sectores.

-El barco con la caravana de sabaku llegara cuando el sol este en lo más alto, según nuestros espías, llegarán en 48 horas, antes de lo anticipado, propongo un ataque sorpresa al momento de bajar-.

-Sería una tontería, aunque mandáramos a todos, nos superarían en número ampliamente, sería dejar el plato servido para que demostrara su poder en la capital, infligiendo más miedo en la gente-argumento Gonta decidido.

-Muy difícilmente estará esperando salir de la capital, irá a la catedral central, donde un asesinato sería imposible-.

-Demonios, la seguridad en la cárcel aumentara, siendo más difícil rescatar a su majestad-muchos puntos argumentados, a este paso no llegarían a ningún lado, por lo que Naruto de paro bruscamente.

-El no viene sólo, a personas con capacidad para aplastarnos en menos de un minuto, conozco a una, la llevare al sector 7, donde peleare con ella para mantenerla ocupada, el sector 8 cometió rebeldía, por lo que es seguro que dios, o sabaku, irá a esta zona para mostrar su castigo, se evacuará esa zona, no habrá civiles pero estaremos en su elemento si se dice dios del desierto-.

-Sería arriesgado, pero tendríamos tiempo de retenerlo para liberar al rey-.

-¿Acaso olvidaste a Ristu Mashiro?, ella es la guardiana de la cárcel, mientras la anciana lava cerebros en la catedral-.

-Aún me sorprende su cambio de bando, por lo apegada que estaba a Lux, debió tener sus motivos-.

-¡No la excuses Soseki!, es una traición, una vez capturada será ejecutada-.

-En ese caso mandaremos a Lux Eusuma, es el único que la haría entrar en razón, aún cuando sea en combate, mandare clones a apoyar al pelotón principal que irá a la catedral, una pequeña parte irá al sector 8, liderado por Tomori Akamatsu-la propuesta de Naruto no fue del todo recibida, a pesar de la lógica, Lux conocía a Ritsu mejor que nadie, y Tomori defendería su hogar ante todo, pero sería confiarle a mocosos el futuro de la isla.  
-¿Por qué confías tanto en ellos?-Gonta estaba a favor, pero necesitaba saber la razón, a lo que Naruto sonrió.

-Por su magia, pero principalmente, por sus sentimientos-para los viejos era ridículo, pero no tenían un mejor plan, por lo que aceptaron, dejándoles a ellos las cargas explosivas para los barcos, el resto del día fue preparar el material, Naruto fue al sector 7 para los preparativos, de paso vería el progreso de ambos.

 **.**

 **Día tres**

 **.**

-¡Al carajo!-grito Tomori atacando a Naruto con su espada, rodeada de una gran energía morada, a pesar de mejorar su destreza, aún no podía crear cristales, frustrada pues Lux ahora podía sacar bolitas de lava de su boca, mostrando un mejor progreso, incluso venció al clon a mano limpia, Naruto la pateo lejos, para aumentar su enojo, el cual fue calmado por un disparo de agua de Isobu.

-Primero cálmate niña, si sigues nublando tus emociones no logras sacar los cristales-dijo Isobu con su voz calmada.

-Tsk...es difícil controlarlo, es parte de mi personalidad, mostrar lo mejor y no ser humillada por nadie-hablo desviando la mirada de su extraño tutor.

-El cristal se moldea en la fuerza de voluntad y la imaginación, entre más voluntad, más resistente será tu cristal, entre más imaginación tengas, podrás moldear el cristal en lo que desees, pero ocupas tener tu mente abierta en todo momento, ¿o es que tu recelo es más fuerte que proteger a los que tu quieres?-en la mente de Tomori paso la imagen de Yukiko y de Ristu, le hervía la sangre, pero el color cambio de rojo a azul, Lux, su mejor amigo de la infancia, el viejo, un padre para ella a pesar de su regaños, Gonta, el hermano mayor que siempre quiso, duro y dulce con ella, incluso Naruto entraba, suspiro, sólo era un cambio de persecución, corrió por el clon, bloqueando su espada, de su mente apareció, una espada de cristal atravesaba al clon, el cual sonrió antes de desaparecer, Isobu vio lo que la rodeaba, verla hacia, extrañaba un poco a Yagura, pero le gustaba alguien como la actitud de Tomori.

-Ya tienes las bases-Lux y Son Goku llegaron a su lado, el cuatro colas salto para estar al lado de su hermano y verlos directamente.

-Tiene talento, ahora les mostráremos una técnica especializada para cada uno, además de un pequeño regalo, pero les advierto, deben usarla como último recursos-Lux y Tomori se miraron, el chico sonrió y levantó su puño en forma lateral, contagiando a su amiga, el cual lo conecto, en señal de confianza.

-Estamos listos-comentaron al mismo tiempo, lejos de ahí, Ristu regaba sus plantas en su departamento, recargada en el marco de su lujo departamento, con la mirada tapada por su flequillo, sólo ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, suspiro, tomo su espada y salto a la calle, rumbo a un lugar desconocido para todos, un lugar especial, siendo vigilada por la moja mayor, la anciana, se retiró de la ventana sin expresión alguna, lo sabía, la llegada de su dios no sería nada pacífica, esto se convertiría en la versión local del Armagedón, no importaba si creías en el dios sabaku o no, sería mejor que todos rezarán a todo ser mítico que conocieran con todas sus fuerzas, cada uno por sus intereses.

 **.**

 **Noche del tercer día, 76 kilómetros al norte, isla desconocida**

 **.**

Entre las sombras del bosque, se podía observa muy nítidamente ruidos de batalla, el juego de la cacería, donde la presa fue más fuerte que sus depredadores, varios tirados alrededor de la presa, jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho, soldados del Álvarez, con sus armas de fuego para cumplir su objetivo, sin saber que los enviaban a un objetivo imposible, al recuperarse se levantó y se fue, pero el juego jamás termina.

-Buen trabajo onee-chan-grito una niña al ver su regreso con el agua que el pueblo necesitaba, se retiraba el camuflaje, revelando aúna chica de cabello castaño suelto, cubriendo hasta su cuello, ojos morados, con una blusa dorada y falda negra.

-No sabe cuánto agradecemos su ayuda, Misu-chan-hablo un hombre maduro, tomando las cubetas de agua para repartirlas entre la gente.

-Quiero ayudar ahora que me quiero quedar a vivir con ustedes-Misu sonrió feliz, le gustaba ser de ayuda, reconocida.

-Eres la luz que este perdido pueblo necesitaba, sin ayuda de algún reino o de otras islas, tenemos que producir todo nosotros, lo único asegurado es comer pescado todos los días hasta que me muera-.

-Me encargare de hacer que nuestro próximo milagro sea comer pollo o carne-con un tono juguetón, causo la risa de los presentes, otra noche en familia, todos unidos, pero en cada familia hay una oveja negra, alguien que cambiaría su hogar por un beneficio propio, un hombre que no pasaba de los cuarenta años, se escabulló hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque, justo en la zona donde estaban los soldados, sólo que ahora, recargado en un árbol, estaba un joven cubierto con una capucha, pantalones negros, camisa blanca, y suéter verde oscuro.

-Así estabas en lo cierto, esa chica es una amenaza para nosotros-.

-Todo esta como lo negociamos, dime en donde esta y el bote es tuyo, saldrás de aquí de una buena vez-el hombre le entro una hoja con la información, el joven le dio el brazalete para usar el bote con una bolsa pequeña como pagó por sus servicios, el hombre de fue rumbo a su bote, se quedó callado, mirando la luna.

"Como lo sospechaba" vio la hoja por unos segundos antes de caminar al pueblo, rango de éxito, 97%. Más tarde, de madrugada, cuando todo el pueblo estaba durmiendo, una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la zona, despertando a Misu, junto a todos, veían con horror como el purificador de agua en al que invirtieron dinero y sudor, ardía en llamas, despedazando todos ese trabajo, muchas mujeres cayeron de rodillas llorando, los hombres estaba furiosos por tal acto.

-Misu Shiokaze, necesito que vengas conmigo-la figura del joven surgió de entré las llamas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter, aun con su capucha puesta, siendo movida por la brisa.

-¡¿Tu hiciste esto?!-exclamo alguien entre la multitud.

-Me disculpo por lo ocasionado, era necesario, pero siendo objetivos, esa cosa no duraría una semana funcionado bien-.

-¡Bastardo!-el líder lanzo un cuchillo directo al cuello del joven, quien lo detuvo con sus dedos, mirando a la máquina, Misu apretaba sus puños en furia.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-pregunto en voz baja.

-No, vengó por propia cuenta, a diferencia que aquellos soldados del imperio que noqueaste hace poco en el bosque, tengo información que te interesara sobre cierta persona de nuestro pasado-Misu se lanzó sobre él, este se agachó para esquivar la patada, moviendo su capucha hacia abajo, revelando un pelo plateado azulado, con una banda café amarrada a su frente, con una cicatriz de su oreja izquierdo hasta su mejilla, mostrando esos ojos amarillo opaco, fríos.

-Era evidente que no escucharías razones, ambos estamos de acuerdo que no queremos lastimar a...-.

-¡Rugido del dragón de agua!-un torbellino de agua salió de la boca de Misu, impactado al joven que no se movió.

-¿...Soldados del Imperio...Álvarez?-.

-¿...esa magia...una dragón slayer...?-.

-¿¡Quieres explicar esto Misu?!-entre los gritos de la gente demandando respuesta, ella los había puesto en peligro, si era buscada por soldados, su lógica indicaba que era una prófuga con un gran poder.

-Tranquilos, una vez me encargue de el, les explicare todo-actuaba tranquila, pero por dentro tenía miedo que otra vez pasara, discriminada por su poder, no otra vez.

-Empecemos entonces-sin darse percatarse, recibió una patada en el pecho por parte del joven, mandándola bosque, reconociendo su objetivo ahora.

-Ese joven...-llego un anciano con una pancarta en la mano.

-¿Lo conoce?-pregunto una mujer con su hija en brazos.

-Esos ojos me parecieron familiares, por lo que busque en mi oficina y encontré este aviso de se busca-la imagen encajaba con la del joven, Itona Liun, caza recompensadas, mago desertor de Álvarez.

¡Garra del dragón de agua!-Itona salto de lado para esquivar la garra, esta chica era rápida, y estaba furiosa con él.

-Si me dejadas hablar...-volvió a esquivar saltando a la rama de un árbol, gotas de agua la rodeaban, estaba usando su magia a su poder, creando balas que perforaban la madera, saco de su manga una oz curveada para esquivar o desviar las balas, una vez enfrente la ataco, pero su defensa era cubierta por el agua, atorando su arma, obligándolo a separarse de ella.

-déjame en paz, ¡Alas del dragón de agua!-Misu dio un gran salto, creando látigos grandes de agua en sus brazos, trato de moverse pero algo lo atoraba, vio que sus pies estaba sumergidos, como si los tuviera enterrados en cemento, no se liberaría a tiempo.

-...Tsk...-fue el último sonido que hizo antes del impacto, generando una explosión de agua vista desde las islas cercanas, una ligera neblina con lluvia, Mizu cayo de rodillas, respirando fuertemente, tratando de levantarse, estaba oxidada, hacía tiempo que no usaba su poder.

-No pensé que esta combinación de ataque y trampa consumiera tanto mi magia...pero con esto...el...sin duda-.

-...¿estará muerto?-inmediatamente sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo, no dolor no la dejaba moverse, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Itona tenía sus manos en una línea de agua que conducía a sus pies.

-No importa que sea una dragón slayer o yo un demon slayer, la lógica implica que la electricidad vence al agua-estaba rodeado de corriente eléctrica carmesí por todo su cuerpo, maldición, han al caído en su trampa.

-Ahora que estas quiera podré hablar contigo-mientras recogía sus arma, lanzo una daga a un tronco con una foto pegada, un joven de pelo morado y ojos grises, con una sonrisa maliciosa, encajando en la mente de la chica.

-No puede ser-si pudiera se taparía la boca con su mano.

-Está vivo, Kuro Mangetsu, el god slayer oscuro, no murió durante la fuga del calabozo hace tres años, de alguna manera escapo, lo estoy buscando para un ajuste de cuentas, aunque no lo matare-dijo Itona mirando la foto con calma.

-¿Y yo en donde encajo en tu problema?, lo conozco del calabozo de Seven, pero para que me necesitas-pregunto aún paralizada.

-Esa es una pregunta correcta, tal vez un reencuentro con él lo ablande un poco, además, ¿recuerdas el apodo monja mayor?, ella está en la misma isla donde Kuro irá por circunstancia aun desconocidas, aunque deduzco que por el golpe de estado que habrá mañana, de seguro te trae recuerdos-dejo de aplicar la descarga, haciendo que Misu cayera sobre el charco, mirando al agua, tenía su historia con esa mujer, después de todo, ella la encontró cuando apenas era una niña, abandonada por su madre, había cosas que aclarar.

-Iré contigo, pero...-.

-Tranquila, deje joyas para que tu pueblo pueda salir de la pobreza por un tiempo y construir un mejor purificador, bien vámonos-Itona la cargo como un costal de papas, pero de una forma especial, los pechos de Misu se aplastaban contra el hombro del caza recompensas, además que la sostenía con una mano en su trasero, lo cual ocasiono el sonrojo abrumado en la cara de la hija de dragones.

-¡Pervertido!-por la parálisis aún de su cuerpo, no podía pegarle.

-Peleamos, perdiste, este será mi premio mientras llegamos al bote-le respondió aún tranquilo, ignorando los gritos de su compañera temporal, la subió al bote como si fuera mercancía, flotando, estaba la bolsa que le dio al hombre, lo tomo para emprender el camino a la isla del sol, a lo lejos vía una columna de humo venir en medio del mar, sonrió, después de todo, no le gustaba invertí su dinero en personas soplona.

 **.**

 **Día del golpe**

 **.**

Un pequeño barco encallaba en la parte este de la isla, una zona desolada, de un salto salió una persona del gran barco, antes de llegar vio la caravana del dios sabaku entrar a la isla, la tensión en el ambiente era increíble, estos casos eran especiales, al escuchar la primera explosión, la ansiedad lo invadió.

-Que la diversión para todos empiece-corrió rumbo a la capital con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa burlona, pero que mostraba malicia pura, un ejemplo eran las cientos de personas petrificadas dentro del barco con expresiones de horror, todas negras, pero con sus rasgos claros, que lindó día para que todos muestren su lado salvaje, o esas eran las creencia de Kuro Mangetsu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bien, tengo tanto que sacar de esta historia que olvido que tengo otros fic que hacer, bien, espero no les moleste tanto OC, ya son todos, pero no quiero hacer un arco original con solo tres protagonistas con Naruto, dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, ojalá lleguemos a diez (117 comentarios), pero si, está perfecto, abajo dejare lista de el desarrollo de la historia junto con propuesta sobre los juegos mágicos, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima, kunashgi448** **.**

 **Combates de la saga del sol:**

 **Naruto Vs Dimaria**

 **Tomori Vs Ajeel**

 **Lux Vs Ritsu**

 **Itona vs Kuro**

 **Gonta/Misu Vs Monja mayor/policía religiosa**

 **Lista del Harem oficial (ya con ellas serán más que suficiente):**

 **1-Hisui E. F.**

 **2-Yukino Agria**

 **3-Mavis vermilion**

 **4-Lucy Heartfilia**

 **5-Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **6-Dimaria Yesta**

 **Datos principales de los OC (estoy aburrido, tal vez a alguien le sirva):**

 **Lux Eusuma: Mago de fuego/lava, altura 178 cm, tipo de sangre O+, 19 años.**

 **Tomori Akamatsu: Maga de metal/cristal, altura 167,3 cm, tipo de sangre A-, 18 años, Copa C.**

 **Ritsu Mashiro: Maga de magnetismo/espada, altura 172.7 cm, tipo de sangre AB+, 18 años. Copa D.**

 **Gonta Soseki: Mago de tierra, altura 193 cm, tipo de sangre B+, 22 años.**

 **Itona Liun: Demon Slayer de rayo, altura 176.2 cm, tipo de sangre O+, 20 años..**

 **Misu Shiokaze: Dragon Slayer de agua, altura 164.8 cm, tipo de sangre O-, 17 años, Copa B.**

 **Kuro Mangestsu: God Slayer oscuro, altura 184,8 cm, tipo de sangre A+, 21 años.**

 **Opciones para la saga de los juegos mágicos:**

 **1-Que Naruto tome el lugar de Jellal solamente en el equipo Fairy Tail B (apegado a la saga original).**

 **2-Que Naruto participe haciendo equipo con los OC (votar por los cuatro OC que quieran verlos en acción, y una sugerencia para un octavo equipo para mantenerlos parejos), (habrá mas originalidad en la saga, con más combates por su puesto).**

 **3-Dejar a votación la formación de los equipos Fairy Tai (la última opción, pero igual la dejo).**


	8. Chapter 7 segunda parte

**Capítulo 7.5: La tormenta comienza.**

-¡¿Todos entendieron el plan?!-grito Gonta a su pequeño ejército, el cual contesto con un rotundo si, para después de ir a su zona asignada de la ciudad.

-¿Así que esto va empezar?, no puedo evitar tener miedo y nervios-dijo Lux para si mismo mirando al cielo despejando, comiendo un dango especial, tal vez podría morir, por lo que este último dango tenía que ser especial.

-No seas gallina Lux, de seguro derrotaremos a todos sin problemas, con la ayuda del gorila gruñón y la tortuga floja en nuestro entrenamiento, nos volvimos más fuertes-trato de animarlo Tomori, siempre fiel a su actitud.

-Ya hemos hablado de tu exceso de confianza Tomori, toma esto de manera sería, será una batalla muy difícil-hablo Naruto recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de repetirle lo fuerte de sus enemigos, ella seguía confiada, vaya chica.

-Me informan que el barco con dios está llegando a la isla, será mejor que nos preparemos-informo el hijo del rey, Naruto se acercó al centro, poniendo su puño al frente.

-Que esto no sólo sea para destruir rencores del pasado, ayudemos a esta gente a traer su libertad de regreso, después de esto, hagamos una gran fiesta, yo invito el ramen, de veras-sonrió de forma relajada, mantenido su esencia.

-Tendrán que comprar una caja llena de dangos Premium, voy a comer como nunca-Lux conecto su puño, guiñando su ojo.

-Cuando pase eso me voy a reír como nunca, verlos en una competencia de comida, en ese caso yo cocino todo-Gonta conecto su puño, manteniéndose tranquilo

-Jamás entenderé a los hombres y su afición por la comida, bien idiotas, me encargare de grabar ese momento cuando estén tomado-después de suspirar por el fastidio, Tomori también unió su puño, con una pequeña sonrisa, el vínculo entre ellos ya se estaba desarrollando, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

.

En una cueva subterránea, debajo de la capital de la isla del sol, Misu salía de un pequeño lago que conectaba al mar.

-¿Porqué no simplemente dejamos el bote cuando estemos en tierra como personas normales?-pregunto la chica, Itona salía del agua, parándose en tierra.

-Hay muchas razones, sigilo, seguridad, factor sorpresa, pero eso es algo que tu no entiendes-Misu hizo un puchero que Itona ignoro, poniendo su mano en la roca enésima de sus cabezas, estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, antes de hablar.

-Kuro ya está aquí, pero aún lejos de nosotros, vamos por este camino, así llegaremos a la capital-señalo camino dentro de un sistema de cuevas.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto por curiosidad la castaña siguiéndolo.

-Pulsos eléctricos-fue su respuesta, seca, como su actitud.

-Vaya, cada elemento tiene sus ventajas, como la burbuja de aire que hice para ambos, por lo cual aún no escucho un gracias-.

-Fue de utilidad, ahora mantén tus labios sellados antes de que yo mismo te la cosa-contesto fríamente, se lamentaba de hacer compañía con alguien tan parlanchina como ella, su predecís hacia entender a todos que no le gustaba hablar, pero pronto se separarían, la dejaría en la capital para arreglar sus cuentas con aquella mujer, mientras el daba caza a Kuro, si daba tiempo, podía usarla a ella como factor sorpresa, sería una lástima que la mataran.

.

.

Toda la ciudad capital estaba preparada para la llegada del ser supremo, todo lucía perfectamente decorado, al rayar con una perfección ridícula, muchos tenían sonrisas, pero la gran mayoría eran falsas, evitando recibir un regaño de la policía religiosa, el barco con caravana era amarrado en el puerto, donde las personas creyentes esperaban la salida, con la vieja monja, en frente.

-¡Aqui está su dios!-grito con las manos levantadas Ajeel, siendo respondido por un grito de alegría de la gente.

-Sea bienvenido, mi dios-la monja se arrodilló, con la frente en el suelo, mostrando sus respetos.

-Me satisface ver este lugar como debería, te ganaste vivir-dijo el dios del desierto pasando de ella, pero Dimaria la tomo de su cuello, levantándola como si fuera una pluma.

-¿Dónde está ese rubio con sonrisa de bobo?-pregunto sin expresión alguna.

-Podrías calmarte mujer, una vez termine la misa, iremos a por ellos, ahora sólo espera y bájala-Ajeel sólo giro la cabeza con fastidio, cielos, quien sea ese hombre, debió haber hecho algo muy serio para tenerla así, ella soltó con fastidio a la anciana, ignorando todo, Ritsu se dio media vuelta antes de caminar a las afuera, justo antes de llegar a la iglesia principal, a las afueras de la cuidad, cuando la operación empezó, una nube de humo cubrió la caravana de soldados y policías, delante de los líderes

-¡Muralla de tierra!-entre el humo, se formó un espacio cuadrado con todas las personas en ese espacio.

-¡Llamada!-.

-¡Bola de viento cortante!-el fuego y el viento se combinaban, formando una tormenta de fuego.

-¡Te toca mujer!-.

-¡Cierra el pico!-una chica salió de un techo, directo a la llamarada dentro del espacio de tierra, para de un ataque destruir todo, dispersando el fuego, Ajeel, Dimaria, y la monja ni se inmutaron el ayudarlos, se quedaron parados, dentro de la nube de humo, al disiparse poco a poco, mostraron a Tomori recargada sobre la puerta principal de la iglesia, con su brazo extendido sosteniendo la espada clavada, los símbolos de la religión con una línea vertical, signo claro de rebelión.

-Dudo mucho que esa chica sea la que nos atacó con la lanza-comento Ajeel, para molestia de Dimaria, eso era más que obvio.

-Ella debió ser ejecutada hace unos días por tratar de sabotear nuestras provisiones, pero el mismo chico que su profeta describió la detuvo con un poder extraño-dijo la monja a su dios.

-Espera, ¿desde cuándo mierdas soy tu profeta?-susurro Dimaria con clara molestia.

-Necesitabas un título para venir a mi lado, ese título te queda bien para mi sirviera-.

-Cuando termine con él, dejare tus pies en donde estaban tus brazos-.

-¿Porqué en lugar de estar peleando, deja que el dios exhibicionista venga a por mi?, tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar con el-Tomori sacó su arma de la pared, parándose firmemente ante ellos.

-¿Ehh?, tienes agallas para hablarme de esa manera, recibirás la peor tortura de dios-ese comentario lo había cabreado, pero tenía el presentimiento de haberla visto en el pasado.

-Como este no es mi problema, iré a divertirme con cualquiera que se crucé en mi camino-Dimaria se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Que mala suerte, y yo que quería disfrutar de nuestro reencuentro, de veras-esa voz hizo que se para en seco, volteando la cabeza para verlo, ahí estaba, Naruto parado de la chica, con un kunai en ambas manos, sin cambiar esa sonrisa que tanto la molestaba, sonrió, cuanto había esperado por esto.

-Anciana, los otros dos se fueron al sur, lo más probable es que busquen libera a su antiguo rey, ve a por ellos, tienes mi aprobación para matarlos-Ajeel le ordeno a la monja, la cual sólo asintió para perseguir a aquellos pecadores.

-Todo sea por usted, mi dios-.

-Bien mejillas de gato, es hora de...-Ajeel fue golpeado por la espada, mandándolo dentro de la iglesia, rompiendo la pared con violencia, Dimaria lo había golpeado con el mago de su espada.

-Cállate, el que lo va a matar aquí, soy yo-el rostro de Dimaria mostraba ansiedad y furia, en verdad quería beber la sangre de Naruto, quien avanzo hasta quedar al lado de Tomori, quien volteaba a dentro la iglesia.

-Ten cuidado-Susurro Naruto, con voz sería.

-Deja de creerte mi niñero, le voy a dar una paliza, de eso no tengas duda-Tomori veía como ese dios de pacotilla se levantaba de los escombros, molesto.

-Jamás dude de eso-ante eso ambos corrió a por su rival, Naruto bloqueo la espada de Dimaria con sus kunais formando un "x", mientras Tomori salto con la espada a por Ajeel, quien lo esquivo saltando a su lado, la mirada de los cuatro, mostraba una seriedad, junto gran deseo de luchar por sus ideales.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos. Lux y Gonta corrían por los tejados para evitar estar en las calles, donde la los soldados se enfrentaban a los rebeldes, quien también vestía de soldados.

-Parece que tu plan de disfrazar a los nuestros de policía fue una gran idea-comento Lux saltando de techo, la prisión estaba al alcance de la vista.

-Sí, ellos se encargaron de llevar a las mujeres jóvenes y niños a una zona donde el falso dios sabaku se reuniría con ellos, lo bastante alejado y bajo tierra para que no se enteren de nada, también les di la indicación de ponerse un pañuelo azul en su brazo derecho para distinguiremos entre aliados-dijo Gonta, tomando una roca para distraer a un policía, dándole tiempo a su aliado para recuperarse y derrotarlo, con la clara orden de no matarlos, después de todo era hermanos.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¡ahí está la señal!-Gonta se adelantó para poner sus manos como apoyo, para que saltara a una gran altura, disparando una gran bola de fuego a donde estaban los botes de guerra.

-¡Se acerca una bola de fuego a nosotros!-grito el capitán de un de los buques.

-Capitán, ¡alguien se acerca por la izquierda!, ¡está caminando por el agua !-grito un miembro de la tripulación, este los binoculares para ver efectivamente era alguien sobre el agua, que más bien patinaba, era un clon de Naruto, directo a los buques en fila, los cuales abrieron fuego, por lo cual el clon salto, pasando sobre ellos, antes de caer al otro lado.

-¡Tragen esto!, RasenShuriken-el Rasengan fue lanzado sobre los buques, pero antes se fusionó con la bola de fuego de Lux, cortando los barcos a la mitad como si fuera papel, el Naruto clon de levantó la banda, sonriendo, el fuego de artillería había sido anulado, ahora era ayudar a los demás.  
-Vaya, lo logro-Lux puso su mano en su frente para que pudiera de mejor, siendo adelantado por Gonta, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a adentro del edificio, la monja surgió de la tierra, frenando a ambos.

-Los pecadores deberán recibir su castigo por revelares ante dios-la anciana coloco su mano en la tierra, creando cientos de golems pequeños.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, se suponía que Ritsu debería defender la prisión-dijo Gonta aplastando con sus puños cubiertos de roca a un par de las creaciones de la monja.

-Ella también revisara su castigo por irse en un momento tan importante-comento la monja al aire al recordar a esa niña.

"Un segundo, hoy es...".

-¡Lux abajo!-un golem aprovecho su distracción para llegarle por detrás, antes de poder encender su mano en fuego, una ráfaga de agua lo destruyo, mojando ligeramente la ropa de las personas en la zona.

-¿Estas bien?-corrió una chica joven de pelo castaño corto y ojos púrpuras hacia ellos.

-...si, te debo una...-fue la respuesta corta de Lux, embobado por su presencia.

"No es momento para admirar los encantos de una chica Lux" pensó Gonta mirando la escena con una gota de sudor pasando por su nuca.

-¡Por favor detente, madre Ringo!-.

-¿Madre Ringo?-preguntaron en susurro Gonta, mirando a ambas.  
-¡Cuidado!-Lux quito a la chica del medio, ignorando a un soldado que la iba a apuñarlo por el costado, prendió su pierna en fuego para golpearlo en la costilla, mandándolo lejos.

-Creo que estamos a mano ahora, si vamos a luchar junto por lo menos debería saber tu nombre, yo soy Lux-sonrió tratando de parecer apuesto.

-Si...por ahora dime Misu, un gusto-respondió tímidamente Misu, dios verdadero, se veía tan linda.

-Yo soy Gonta, y en lugar de hablar como una pareja cliché recién encontrada, ayúdenme con esto-esto pareció sacar a ambos de su momento, recordando a Lux algo, mientras Misu iba junto a Gonta para ayudarlo.

-Sé que tenemos motivos diferentes, espero poder contar con usted para detenerla, por favor-dijo Misu más sería, a lo cual el respondió tronando sus nudillos, viendo a la monja y su pequeño ejército.

-Será un gusto Misu-.

-Gonta, tengo que encargarme de Ritsu, se dónde puede estar, una vez acabe vendré a ayudarlos-comento Lux, el hijo del rey sólo asintió sonriendo, sólo había alguien quien podía sacar a Ritsu de su confusión, siendo Lux, quien se retiró para ir a las afueras, donde en aquella costa, con buena vista ella lo esperaba.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo seriamente Lux, al verla de espaldas, viendo el mar.

-Aqui es donde nos conocimos, también donde nos separamos, nuestra pelea debe ser aquí-respondió Ristu sin voltear, el viento movía su cabello, una brisa refrescante ante el calor.

-Jamás me agrada la idea de tener que pelear contigo Ritsu, pero si es para que entiendas de una buenas vez, lo haré, como tu amigo-Ritsu apretó sus puños, molesta.

-Nuestro lazo se cortó aquel día, ya superalo-.

-No, para mí siempre serás alguien importante, haré todo lo posible para salvarte-lo dicho por el colmo su paciencia, descuido su espada para atacarlo, Lux lanzo una llamarada para evitar el ataque, siendo cortado a la mitad, repartiendo el fuego en un círculo, donde ellos estaban adentro, listo para demostrar quien tenía la razón, para despertar al otro en ese momento.

Al debajo de la ciudad, mucha gente estaba resguardada sin saber de lo que estaba pasando en la superficie, los temblores mostraban que estaba pasando sólo más serio, por lo que los reclamos empezaron para saber la verdad.

-Es de mala educación ocultar información a esta gente-dijo alguien surgiendo entro las sombras, jugando con una daga.

-¿¡Quien eres?!-grito un guardia apuntando su arma.

-¿Yo?, sólo un humano que desea divertirse un poco-respondió sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡Detente!-gritaron varios, pero el sujeto los ignoraba, fue hasta que le dispararon, viendo con sorpresa como las balas atravesaban su cuerpo con si fuera un fantasma.

-Ustedes son aburridos chicos, es una pena-de la nada, sintieron un mareo, para ver como el sujeto caminaba hacia la gente, asustados de ver como algo negro los envolvía hasta quedar como estatuas.

-Tranquilos, no están muertos, sólo están inmóviles, aunque jamás supe si sufren, ¿quieren ser mis conejillos de indias?-antes que pudiera acercarse a los niños, alguien conecto un puñetazo en su mejilla, rompiendo varias paredes de roca con su espada.

-Largo de aquí, este loco es asuntó mío-dijo Itona fríamente a la gente, ellos preguntaron que estaba pasando, sólo vasto una mirada con sed de sangre para que se fueran, si ellos morían afuera en el fuego cruzado, no era su problema, cada quien cuida su vida ahora.

-Déjate de hacerte el herido Kuro, eso sólo te hará cosquillas comparado con lo que pasara después-.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe Itona-Kuro salto a gran velocidad, devolviendo el favor de la misma forma, haciendo que el caza recompensas rompiera varias paredes de roca, levantándose, escupiendo sangre de su boca.

-No has cambiado desde la última vez, cuando unos mercenarios nos emboscaron en la península de Midi, temía que te oxidarás, dame diversión-coloco su magia en su mano, una energía negra y densa la rodeaba.

-El mismo masoquista loco, es hora de saldar nuestras deudas de una vez, sólo uno saldrá vivo a la superficie-Itona corrió con su mano cargada de electricidad carmesí, que al chocar con la energía de Kuro, género una explosión que salió a la superficie, hiriendo a varias personas de ambos bandos, las cartas estaba en la mesas, sólo falta esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Le debo un favor a mi familia, voy a darles una oportunidad-en el espacio mental donde estaban las bestias con cola, aprecio un sujeto que los mismo Biju no podían creer su presencia.

-Tu eres...-trato de hablar Gyuki, pero fue interrumpido por una luz blanca que cubrió todo el espacio mental.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de tu presencia?-pregunto Hagoromo detrás del sujeto.

-Es hora de darle al discípulo y heredo de Ashura, un poco de compañía directo de su hogar ahora que trata de salvar esta dimensión-.

-Vaya forma de resolver las cosas, como siempre sueles ser, Hamura-Hamura volteo y vio a su hermano, un reencuentro de los hijos de Kaguya en otra dimensión, las cosas darán un giro drástico para Naruto en Earthland.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Esto debía ir en el capítulo anterior, solo que apenas me di cuenta de que faltaba, así que decidí ponerlo, ¿Qué opinan que Hamura les hizo a los bijus?, lo sabrán al final del arco, entre otras cosas, esto terminara el capítulo 10, con un epilogo en 11, para ya ir por fin a los juegos mágicos, lo cual ya está casi listo, otra cosa, sobre ese capítulo 11, necesito saber que opinan de estas dos opciones donde Naruto entrenara para los juegos, dejen en los cometarios su opción junto con su cometario del medio capítulo, son kunashgi448 y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 _ **1-Naruto entrene con el equipo Natsu en la playa (escenas con Lucy y Erza).**_

 _ **2-Un entrenamiento especial donde Mavis le enseñe a Naruto una magia secreta (escenas con Mavis y Dimaria).**_

 **Referencia de diseño de los OC (por si alguno le interesa y reafirmarlo).**

 _Lux: Personaje de fuego en Naruto Online (el uchiha básicamente)._

 _Tomori: Personaje de agua en Naruto Online (la peliazul, la única de hecho)._

 _Gonta: Personaje de tierra en Naruto Online (el grandote moreno)._

 _Ritsu: La misma del manga de Ansatsu Kyositsu (no tiene pierde, además me gusta su diseño)._

 _Itona: Una combinación entre el personaje trueno de Naruto Online y Soul de Soul eater (que fluya la imaginación)._

 _Misu: Básicamente como la Rin de Naruto, solo que un poco más alta y mejor figura (la calmada y tímida del grupo)._

 _Kuro: El diseño de Yuu del anime Charlotte (el loco y molesto, ya entenderán porque)._


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Mi forma de agradecerte.**

En una pequeña isla desierta cercana al lugar de la batalla, estaban paradas dos personas, separadas, cada uno en los extremos opuestos de la isla del sol, consciente de la presencia del otro, ambos con el conocimiento de no poder intervenir en la lucha, ambos estaban con una capa con capucha, una mujer y un hombre, esperando su momento.

"Por fin pude dar contigo después de años de búsqueda...".

* * *

Flashback año X4-

"¿Otro ataque de la facción guerra?, aun no entiendo porque los humanos son tan tercos de no dejar su hogar" un dragón caminaba por un pueblo en ruinas, le había llegado un rumor de que la facción paz había tomado la vergonzosa decisión de retirarse de la zona, desde que esta disputa empezó, sabía que sólo un milagro podría si quiera inclinar la balanza a la paz, pero eso no le importaba, ya bastante problema le causaba, Suigen decidió tomar este lugar como refugió temporal, era de los pocos dragones que optaron por mantenerse neutrales, por lo que debían esconderse evitando una represalia de algún bando, destruyo una casa para que los escombros servirán como nido, se recostó listo para una siesta, cuando una risa lo obligo mirar al lago.

"¿Una cría humana?" vio un bebe de no más de un año encima de una tabla de manera, jugando con el agua, a pesar de tener rastros de sangre en su rostro, sonreía como si no pasara nada malo, decidió ver por puro entretenimiento, los humanos protegían a muerte a sus crías como cualquier ser vivo consciente, por lo que ver a una cría por su cuenta era curioso.

"Ya quisiera tener esa inocencia en este mundo de porquería" suspiro cuando la vio caer de la tabla al mar, directo a su muerte, muy traumática pero por lo menos no sufriría más de quedar viva en las montañas, cerros los ojos para una siesta, escuchando los movimiento del agua, pensando que era los intentos para salir del agua, no paso mucho para sentir algo diminuto tocando su cola, siendo la misma cría.

-Es raro encontrar una cría, más raro una que sepa nadar como si nada-la bebe lo miro al escuchar su voz, sonriendo en vez de llorar, siguiendo jugando con su cola, Suigen se hartó, levantando su cola para estrellarla al suelo y que la humana se largara, entendiendo que amenazarla verbalmente no serviría, esto tuvo un efecto inverso, pues la bebe gateo hasta el más feliz, definitivamente no era normal, acurrucando su cabeza en su ala para su siesta.

"Estoy muy cansado para lidiar contigo ahora, estarás a mi lado sólo por esta noche" sin importarle más se durmió, sabiendo que se tragaría sus palabras, convirtiendo esa noche en años, incluso le puso su apellido, definitivamente se había ablandado por la edad.

* * *

X780

Era un día lluvioso en la zona sur de Seven, muy extraño para esta época del año, una mujer que traspasaba los cincuenta años, caminaba por la ruta arqueológica del reino, saliendo de una reunió que tuvo con un sacerdote sobre los cambios en las altas esferas, todo era un problema confuso, ya sabía que los iluminados por dios eran unos interesados, la fe ciega de otros les traía riquezas, eran despreciables como representantes, pero era algo que no podía meterse, pasaba por una camino en la colina dando una vista a las ruinas de un pueblo antiguo, llamándole la atención una columna de humo que salía de aún casa.

"Si los soldados saben de esto, se meterán en problemas, necesito informales que vayan a otro lugar" lo más probable es que fueran viajes que quedarán atrapados en la tormenta, aun así, los soldados no se tentarían el corazón con forastero en una reliquia imperial, al llegar a la casa específica, no encontró a nadie, sólo una chimenea improvisada con una olla de metal vieja hirviendo, con frutas alrededor, nada de equipaje o pertenecías personales.

-¿Viene a sacarme de casa?-una voz de la puerta la hizo voltear, una niña de cabello castaño descuidado, ojos morados que expresaban miedo y desconfianza, pero lo que sorprendió a la señora fue el hecho de verla desnuda.

-Por nuestro señor, ¿por qué estas desnuda hija?-la niña retrocedió en desconfianza, no fue la mejor manera de empezar.

-Váyase por favor, no quiero lastimarla como a los hombres de ayer-dijo la niña, tenía algo escondido detrás de su espalda, muy probablemente un arma para atacarla, por lo que simplemente se arrodilló con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila hija, no vengo a hacerte daño o a sacarte de tu hogar, sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien-la niña pareció comprender todo con más calma, pero aún dudosa, paso al lado de la mujer, directo a la olla, con dos dedos levantados, movió el agua caliente hacia un tarro de madera, tomo la bolsa de semillas y se fue a una ventana a sentar, viendo la lluvia.

-¿Quién te enseño magia a tan corta edad?-la mujer estaba bastante sorprendía por la habilidad de la niña, pensar que era tan joven para dominar una magia tan complicada como la del agua.

-Mi padre me enseño-contesto, sin despegar la mirada del cielo negro.

-¿Y dónde está el querida?-pregunto de nuevo, debió ser un hombre irresponsable por dejar a esta niña sola en esta zona tan salvaje.

-No sé, lo llevo esperando aquí hace un año-contesto sin ninguna emoción, sacando su mano al exterior, dejando que la lluvia la mojara-es agradable-susurro para si misma, disfrutando la sensación, la mujer quedo en shock, ¿una niña esperando por padre un año?, quien quiera que sea ese señor, debería arder en el infierno, tomo una toalla de su mochila para cubrirla.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?-pregunto amablemente.

-Mi padre siempre me decía Misu, por lo que sería Misu Shiokaze, ¿eso cuenta como nombre?-pregunto Misu inocentemente, a lo cual ella asintió.

-Mucho gusto Misu, soy Ringo Akiri, pero sólo dime madre Ringo-Misu sólo asintió con la cabeza, regresando su mirada hipnotizada a la tormenta.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?-.

-Si, siempre sueño con ser una gota lluvia, estar en un lugar tranquilo para luego volar al cielo en forma de nube, para luego caer hacia un bonito lugar, repitiéndolo para siempre-.

-¿No estas triste por tu padre Misu?-con cierta dificultad por sus viejas rodillas, se sentó en el borde de la ventana al lado de ella, quien recargaba su cabeza en las rodillas.

-No es la primera vez que lo hace, según padre es para ganar habilidades de supervivencia, pero jamás llego a desaparecer tanto tiempo, odia verme llorar, por lo que no quiero llorar cuando el regrese, de cierta forma, la lluvia simboliza las lágrimas que jamás sacare, el cielo llora por mi-para Ringo, que tales palabras salga de la boca de una niña tan pequeña, demuestra una gran madurez y educación, lamentablemente a su parecer, no fue por los medios correctos.

-¿Porqué...?-.

-¡No!, el volverá, nunca rompería su palabra a menos que quiera que le muerda la cola, estoy segura de eso-Misu sonreía convencida de sus palabras, después de eso, ignoro completamente a Ringo, normalmente no hubiera hablado y sólo la hubiera sacado de su casa, pero había una emoción en Misu que le hacía querer contarle un poco, pues "madre" era un significado que Suigen le había enseñado muy bien, Ringo dijo que se quedaría a esperar con ella por su padre, claro, muchas personas habían dicho lo mismo, para días después inventar algo y no volver jamás, se equivocó, pues a pasado un mes, fortaleciendo su confianza en ambas, Ringo le hablaba de su dios, que siempre cuida de ellas desde el cielo, aunque Misu no le creyera, pensando en su infantil mente que los dragones eran mejor que los dioses, aun manteniendo en secreto la raza de Seigun, pues ya había tenido malas en el pasado, era un bello sueño, el cual despertó.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

La situación no cambiaba para nada para ambos, los números lógicos no les cuadraban, se suponía que entre más golems destruían, menos debía de haber, pero estas rocas vivientes unían sus partes para formar más, de seguir no terminarían bien.

-Terremoto-Gonta enterró ambos manos, generando una grieta por la cual cayeron muchos golems, cerrándola de inmediato.

-Por su rostro debo asumir que no puede hacer es técnica a menudo-hablo Misu a su aliado de momento, aplicando otro rugido para limpiar la zona de momento.

-Eres buena observadora, mejor trabajemos en un plan-sugirió al ver como nuevos golems se levantaban.

-¿Por qué haces esto madre Ringo?-volvió a preguntar a la monja, pero esta sólo creo un círculo mágico de los cuales salieron más golems.

-Eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que las palabras no funcionaran con ella ahora-Gonta rodeo sus nudillos de rocas para aumentar su poder, pero esto reducían su velocidad, causando que recibiera varios golpes en su cuerpo.

"Esta no es ella, ¿qué te hicieron?" este pensamiento distrajo a la chica, siendo golpeada en el vientre con tal violencia que salió sangre de su boca, Gonta salto para atraparla y evitar un daño mayor, gracias a esto, pudo notar un detalle clave para salir del aprieto.

-Misu, se que tienes cosas con esa monja, ¿crees que puedas arreglártelas sola?, tengo a un familiar que rescatar de la prisión-la chica asintió, al final, quería arreglar este asunto sola si existía la opción.

-¿Listos para su castigo?-pregunto la monja Ringo sin ninguna expresión mientras se acercaba con los golems.

-Prefiero esperar al regaño de mi padre, si no te importa-el Moreno disparó balas de piedra causando una distracción hacia su persona, Misu salto lo más alto que pudo, juntando ambas manos como si fuera a rezar.

-Qué plan más estúpido-Gonta fue a por ella, mientras la hija del dragón acaparaba su atención, mando a los golems a atacar a Gonta, cuando sintió algo en sus pies, agua.

-Deberías saber que las rocas de esta isla no soportan mucho el agua-el líquido actuaba como un ácido, derritiendo los pies de los golems, el agua se levantó a sus pies, impulsando a Gonta encima de la monja hasta una ventana destruida del edificio, donde lo esperaban más guardias para matarlo.

-Buena suerte-escucho una explosión a sus espaldas, una gran cantidad de agua salió expulsada, en el centro, estaba Misu con una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo un bō enterrado en el suelo, con todos los monstruos hechos trizas e inservibles por el agua.

-Que el destino este de tu parte-saco el bō de agua mientras se levantaba, decorado por la lluvia momentánea creada por ella, con una mirada de determinación.

-¡Alto ahi rebelde!-le gritaron los guardias a Gonta, ese apodo, le traia muchos recuerdos, pero este no era el momento de fantasear.

-Ya me disculpare con ustedes, ahora con su permiso-golpeo a uno en el estomago, usando su espada como impulso y patear a otros dos con las piernas, agarro el uniforme de otro para usarlo como bola de practica, tirando a mas de diez.

- _Avalancha de tierra -_un circulo de magia creo con el piso una ola que mando al resto de los guardias del piso contra la pared, dejandolos inmobiles, uno trato de atacarlo por la espalda, mas Gonta solo levano su brazo izquierdo para noquearlo sin nisiquiera voltear, el unico que quedaba lo miraba con miedo.

-¿Tambien quieres jugar?-esto solo causo que el guardia se desmayara del susto-Tomare eso como un no-corrio repitiendo el mismo proceso, entrar, dar una paliza, bajar al siguiente piso, hasta que llego a la celda de su padre el rey, desmayado, rompio la puerta de la celda con una patada, definitivamente tenia signos de deshidratacion y malnutricion, necesitaba un medico urgente, mientras tanto afuera, Misu y la monja Ringo seguian intercambaindo miradas, esquivando los ataques magicos, hartando a la madre.

-¿Vas a matarme?-.

-No, sólo quiero respuestas, saber la verdad, recuperarte de esa locura a la que llamas religión-este pareció molestar a la anciana, quien invoco debajo de sus pies un enorme círculo mágico marrón.

-¡Las portadoras del mensaje de dios, deben perseverar!-hubo una explosión de humo, cubriendo la zona, obligando a las personas en un radio de tres kilómetros a cubriese de la corriente de aire.

"Madre Ringo" pensó Misu entre el vendaba, al terminar vio en shock eso, un monstruo de tierra enorme, superando con creces los edificios más altos, en la cabeza, estaba el cuerpo de Ringo, expuesta por encima del torso, inconsciente, el gigante movió su puño para aplastarla, Misu salto esquivando su muerte, pero la onda la hizo chocar contra una casa, terminado dentro y con una cortada en la frente, ya sangrando.

"Necesito velocidad" salto de la casa, el monstruo repitió el proceso, sólo que del humo salió la dragón slayer moviéndose en su elemento, era como si surfeara con la poca agua que tenía disponible, aumentando su movilidad, bateando con su arma todas las rocas que le lanzaba.

"Dudo que aún con mi mejor ataque, logre derivar a esa cosa, creo que tendré que ir al nervio" pensó con inteligencia Misu, aún moviéndose por las avenidas con agua, dándole la vuelta a la criatura, la cual mordió el anzuelo al atacarla, la chica subió por su brazo, corriendo a toda velocidad, pero al levanta su brazo súbitamente, Misu fue impulsada al cielo.

- _Colmillo del dragón del agua_ -Misu fue cubierta con por el agua que salía de su bō, formando una especie de taladro de agua, golpeando y destruyendo una de las manos del monstruos, pasa de esta forma continuar con su carrera, destruyendo las paredes que salían del cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!-de un impulso llego para conecta un puñetazo al rostro de su madre, se sentía culpable, pero esto era necesario, al darse la vuelta para golpearla con el bō, vio como su collar se había salido por la inercia, al tomarlo dejo su guardia abierta, permitiendo que un bloque de roca la golpeara y mandarla a tierra, suerte que el agua pudo amortiguar un poco la caída, pero su cuerpo dolía mucho, al menos logro salvar el collar, lo guardo mientras trataba de incorporarse, saltando de lado para esquivar otro ataque.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-se dijo a si misma para mantenerse despierta aún con el dolor de su cuerpo, sólo para mirar hacia arriba y mirar otro peor-otra vez-esto provocó una onda que movió escombros por la zona, entre esta explosión salió ella, juntando sus manos en forma de cruz, usando su magia para que toda el agua del suelo se juntara, creando un panorama ideal, que al poco tiempo se convierto en un bō de agua ridículamente enorme.

"...Misu..." con todas sus fuerzas movió el arma hacia el monstruo, quien cruzo sus brazos para proteger a Ringo, creando otra onda, fue tal la fuerza que agrieto el suelo.

-...Eres...-el monstruo tomo el bō y lo rompió, deshaciendo la conexión que tenía el agua, harto, tomo una bola de escombros gigante, arrojándolo directamente a Misu, sin opciones de poder esquivarlo, estaba en el medio del aire, no tendría tiempo de juntar el agua, un escudo de agua no valdría la pena, sería mejor usarlo, todo o nada.

- _Arte secreta del dragón del agua: Loto turquesa, tsunami de la devastación_ -término justo cuando los escombros chocaron contra ella, Gonta miraba la escena desde abajo, apenas si podía tomar aliento, con un hombre adulto desmayado en sus hombros y decenas de guaridas noqueados, fue mucho para alguien normal, del medio salió una línea turquesa que fue directo a Ringo, protegida por un círculo mágico que salía de su amuleto, fue allí donde se dio cuenta.

-¡Vuelve!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra ese escudo, una magia de manipulación, la cual supo cómo romper gracias a su madre, a ella, evitando caer en las mentiras de las religiones, finalmente, el amuleto se rompió en ocho partes, saliendo del cuerpo de la monja en cámara lenta, para las personas, sólo vieron algo azul que atravesaba al monstruo diagonalmente, para después agrietares y caer destruido, la mala fortuna fue que el suelo no resistió, hundiendo a toda la zona bajo tierra, a Misu y a Gonta no les quedaba magia, Ringo y el rey estaban inconscientes, personas de ambos bandos fueron tragados también, sin saber que eran arrastrados al medio de otra batalla más feroz.

-...Asombrosa...-.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Lo se, corto, pero estare sera mi filosofia temporal mientras recupero la practica, me siento como si regresara de vacaciones de verano y me pusieran a escribir, lo olvide, pero pronto recobrare el sentido, nada que espero tener el otro capitulo para mas tardar el miercoles, luego dare un tiempo para adelantar otros proyectos y regresar para acabarlo, porque ya se que a muchos les importa una mierda los OC, calma, esto sera rapido, otra cosita, para no centrarme tanto en Naruto tendre otro drama secundario, un triangulo amoros, Wendy-Romeo-Chelia, no se si ya dije que Romeo sera disipulo de Naruto, teniendo cierto PowerUp sorpresa, formando equipo con el y otros 3 de los OC, eso seria todo, comentarios siempre son binvenidos, favoritos y seguidores tambien, pero mas cometarios, adios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ficha de Misu:**

Nombre: Misu Shiokaze

Nickname: Dragona de la lluvia

Afiliación: Maga nómada

Magia: Dragon Slayer de agua

Arma: Bō de agua

Edad: 17

Estatura: 164 cm

Descripción: Pelo castaño corto suelto, cubriendo hasta su cuello, ojos morados, con una blusa dorada y falda negra, collar de bronce en forma de dragón, brazalete plateado con un rubí incrustado en su brazo derecho.

Personalidad: Tímida, positiva, creativa, relajada en días de lluvia

Gustos: Surfear, la lluvia, hacer amigos

Disgustos: ser despreciada, los pervertidos, desiertos

Pasado: Dejada por padre Suigen (dragon del agua) en las ruinas de Seven, es encontrada por una monja llamada Ringo, a quien considera como su madre, un día despierta en calabozo liderado por Walh, siendo obligada a trabajar forzadamente, ahí conoce a su mejor amigo Kuro, este organiza un plan de fuga, sacrificándose ante sus ojos, viaja para encontrar gente en necesidad y ser aceptada.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Somos escoria.**

Parado sobre el otro lado de la isla, una figura cubierta con una capa gris con nubes azules miraba el caos, usando una máscara que reflejaba un juego óptico por su geometría cuadrada, saco de su capa una lágrima rectangular, poniéndolo cerca de su máscara.

-¿Cuál es el estado del continente?-pregunto secamente.

-Las hadas lanzarán su última ofensiva en la noche, con algo de apoyo de los maricas del Pegaso, será un buen ensayo para lo que viene después-respondió una voz femenina algo distorsionada.

-Asegúrate de mandarle la información a H, él se encargara de hacer los análisis a futuro, ya mandare lo mío cuando esto acabe-.

-Jaja, ¿y alguno a despertado?-.

-Aún no, pero esos dos idiotas lo harán muy pronto, corto-.

.

* * *

.

 **Flashback: X786, Reino de Midi**

.

-¡Alto!, ¡detengan a esos ladrones!-gritaba un poblador al ver a un grupo de rufianes robar las pertenencias de aquel pueblo, siendo contestado por la guardia local, quien los perseguía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Eori, será mejor que actives esas bombas que pusiste ahora-dijo uno de los encapuchados, el nombrado sólo saco un interruptor de su mango, al apretarlo las bombas detonaron en una hilera, destrozando el bosque.

-Aún siento que esas pulgas nos persiguen, Kuro, vuélvete ese maniaco sanguinario-Kuro no respondió en lo absoluto, dio un salto a una rama, dándose impulso al sentido contrario, el agua nieve empezaba a caer en ese frío dio, al escuchar los gritos de agonía a lo lejos, decidieron acampar en el bosque, a esperar a que llegara.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunto el sensor del grupo, en forma de hacer una plática.

-Medio millón, comparado con lo que hemos robado, esto se lo regalaría a un vagabundo-respondió el líder de la misión aburrido.

-Eso fue una distracción, Itona, ¿tienes los documentos?-aún bajo su capucha, se limitó a mostrar los papeles firmados por el mismísimo rey de Midi.

-Perfecto, con la filtración de esos documentos, Caellum no tendrá más opción que declararles la guerra-.

-Sea lo que sea, el jefe tiene un plan demasiados ambicioso, mira que buscar una inestabilidad política tal, si el bastardo de mi profesor de historia tenía razón, una guerra entre reinos desde las guerras comerciales de hace cien años.

-Eori y calavera deberán entregar estos documentos al gremio, debemos evitar cualquier situación-.

-Eso a menos que Itona se enoje, sabemos por cara anchos que tuviste tus problemas con la mano derecha del rey, arrebatándote el amor de su hija...-este paró de hablar cuando sintió aire entrar por su entré pierna, Itona había lanzado su advertencia en forma de navaja, abriendo un hueco en su pantalón.

-Otra tontería más, ten por seguro jamás tener descendencia-dijo con voz fría, sin importante que el grupo en el que estaba eran un idiotas.

-Muy buena, pero sólo necesito el pepino para disfrutar a una mujer, va, ¿para qué quiero tener a un crió con mi sangre?-el grupo se río, Itona suspiro y se retiró a un lugar apartado del claro, sin tener que lidiar con su grupo, saco un libro antiguo para seguir leyendo, sólo para matar el rato, se desconectó del mundo, por lo que jamás supo cuánto tiempo paso cuando sintió su presencia.

-Eso no te ayudara en nada, las novelas de amor son fantasía-sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez, ver su ropa manchada de líquido rojo, sonriendo como si sólo hubiera matado a una mosca, sosteniendo en mano, una navaja roja con un trozo de carne rosa.

-¿Cuantos fueron estas vez?-pregunto desinteresado, regresando a su lectura.

-Ocho guardias, tres perros de caza, con un pájaro que mate por accidente al lanzar uno de mis cuchillos, todos aburridos, mínimo usare la cabeza del animal como amuleto.

-Deberías estar un psiquiátrico, aunque matarías todos igualmente -.

-Para ahí, no te hagas el inocente Itona, antes de parar en este coladero, ambos teníamos filosofías idénticas, robábamos, extorsionamos, lastimamos por dinero, sólo que yo pienso que algunas vidas no valen la pena de existir en este plano, mientras tu mundo es la plata-respondió Kuro recargando su cuerpo en el tronco, lanzando el pedazo de carne a un oso que pasaba cerca, así tal vez no los molestaba.

-El dinero da poder sin necesidad de pelear, es la diferencia en como vivirás tu vida-respondió Itona levantándose, pues el líder había levantado la mano en señal de silencio, vio como sus trampas empezaban a moverse, Eori y calavera optaron por irse con su magia de camuflaje.

-Recuerdan nuestro dicho caballeros y dama, disfrutemos nuestros últimos momentos de libertad antes de ser en encarcelados, fue una mierda trabajar con ustedes hijos de puta-ninguno de movió, esperando en ver como decenas de caballeros de Midi y Fiore salían de las sombras.

-Claro, ¿quién más que los controladores de Fiore para evitar una guerra multi-reinos?, al final el poder está en ese imperio tan pacífico y libre-respondió el líder al ver el signo de la familia real.

-En nombre del reino de Fiore y el del Midi, todos ustedes están arrestados por múltiples crímenes graves contra la soberanía de EarthLand, de esperarse de locos afiliados a Yasei Okami, el gremio oscuro más prolífico del continente.

-Capitán Arcadios, la zona está cubierta, no hay posibilidad de escape-hablo un colaborador de Midi por radio, uno de los secuaces con el oído y la vista agudos, vio una ventaja muy inesperada.

-Se hacen llamar el reino más inteligente, ¿desde cuándo es inteligente dejar a la princesa sola en un bosque?-con su magia de aire, trajo de un momento a otro, a una niña de cabello verde, llorando diciendo el nombre del capitán.

-¿¡Princesa Hisui?!, ¡se suponía que debía estar vigilada por sus guardias mientras terminaba la reunión real!-.

-Todo el personal esta noqueado, no sabemos lo que paso o como ella llego aquí por su cuenta-comento un guardia igual de sorprendido.

-Los conozco, la niña es Hisui E. Fiore, hija única del rey actual de Fiore, usted por otro lado, capitán Arcadios, líder de la orden de caballeros y guardias de Fiore, a menos que el rey quiera formalizar un acercamiento entre ambos reinos, difiero de traer a su hija y capitán a tan lejanas tierras-dijo Itona serio, levantando su mano, rodeada de rayos carmesí, señal de inicio de las hostilidades, a excepción de Arcadios, los demás no eran nada, el problema es que no terminaban, Itona lanzo granadas de humo, da una señal de cambio de posición, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kuro quedarse hasta el final, luchando contra Kuro, sólo pudieron avanzar unos kilómetros, escuchando explosiones cercas por detrás, sintió como su magia era cancelada, era evidente que tenían un arma que bloqueaba la magia en un determinado rango, estaban jodidos, al salir del bosque, se encontraron con un barranco profundo y largo, saltar sería un suicido seguro, también era probable que del otro lado hubiera más guardias.

-¿¡Que hacemos Itona?!-pregunto la única mujer del grupo, de los doce, sólo quedaban cuatro contándolo a él, Kuro salió del bosque para ser atravesado por una lanza en el pecho, en este momento todo se ralentizo, sólo ambos, Kuro sonriendo con la sangre saliendo de su boca, cuando se dio cuenta del material del arma, fue tarde.

-Hasta otra-no hubo voz sólo movimiento, luego una explosión a su costado izquierdo, fue tal que lo aventó al barraco, por reflejo, con su mano agarro una roca saliente, dándole impulso para caer en un hueco que había en la pared, la neblina hacia que nadie lo viera, pero el si podía ver lo que pasaba, su oído no paraba de hacer ese zumbido tan molesto, marcada con sangre, veía borroso, fueron traicionados, nunca fue atravesado, era magia, por alguna razón el podía usar magia, y no podía usar su lógica.

-...-vio a Kuro hablar con la mujer, había matado a todos sus compañeros, le dijo algo antes de besarla en los labios, para luego clavarle una espada en su nuca, sin dolor, intercambio unas palabras con Arcadios, deslizo su dedo sangrante sobre la mejilla de la princesa ya desmayada, se la aventó a Arcadios, siguiente distracción antes de lanzarse al vacío, después de eso todo fue negro  
.

.

* * *

.

.

Oscuridad, esa era su habitad, por lo que tenía que estar alerta, él era la presa, un simple juguete para su diversión, era la primera vez que hacia un trabajo personal, sin ninguno premio monetario, valiendo más como un ajuste de cuentas entre profesionales, agudizando los sentidos, lo veía venir, la vista no ayuda aquí, muy su brazo con violencia, conectando con el de su oponente.

-¿A qué es divertido Itona?-.

-Aún no-Kuro mantuvo su sonrisa, sacando una navaja de su manga, deslizándola por su brazo, siendo bloqueada por la Oz de mano, el reflejo del metal trasmitía sus miradas, tan diferentes propósitos, Itona se apoyó en la pierna del asesino, conectando con su talón en la quijada, siendo respondido con llave en su cuello, alejando a ambos algunos metros, pero ninguno quiso renuncia, saltando hacia el otro, juntando sus ante brazos en el choque.

- _Corriente_ -Itona coloco su palma en la tierra, dejando que una corriente eléctrica corriera, afortunadamente el terreno subterráneo contenía cierta humedad.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor ex compañero-con un simple salto, Kuro evito que la corriente lo dejara paralizado.

-Eso es evidente-al fijarse en la mano del caza recompensas, vio una línea eléctrica que iba hacia algo detrás suyo, al voltear la mirada, vio la Oz de mano girando a gran velocidad, con el filo cubierto de energía, trato de pararlo con una navaja, siendo inútil al partirse a la mitad.

"Que bonito trucó sacado de la manga" pensó cuando el arma giratoria corto una parte de su abdomen, dejando la herida abierta, un rodillazo de Itona en su cara fue la cereza en pastel, mandándolo a volar hasta la pared.

"No hay duda de que tiene problemas mentales" pensó el cazador, pues Kuro no paraba de reírse como un maniaco, su concepto de dolor era muy pobre.

-Itona, Itona, Itona, que placer me provocas colega, pero sabes que no soy tan fácil-con mano puesta en el suelo, creo decenas de picos oscuros, debido a que no podía mantenerse en suelo, tenía la necesidad de saltar de pared en pared, era fundamental que la oscuridad no lo tocara.

-Te falla la memoria-con esa voz, Itona vio como una navaja que iba muy desviada, cambio su dirección al chocar con otra navaja que Kuro, sin dejarle más opción que poner su brazo izquierdo como escudó, creando un espacio con la ligera luz que su magia podía crear.

-Siempre usando la lógica, con cierta cantidad de luz, no puede existir la oscuridad, sólo necesito recordarte que tu elemento no es la luz-una explosión al costado de ambos cubrió el lugar, volviendo a la oscuridad, conectando varios golpes al azar, seguía en su demencia, respondió a cada movimiento.

-Después de tanto, estamos de acuerdo que el tiempo de jugar se acabó-Itona pateo el pecho de Kuro para tomar impulso, quien sonreía satisfecho.

- _Estilo demoniaco: Trueno de Satanás_ -una gran masa de gruño carmesí salieron de la palma de Itona, Kuro disfruto lo más que pudo la sensación de peligro antes de contraatacar, cubriendo ambos brazos de materia oscura.

- _Estilo de los dioses: Paranoia divina_ -con el mismo pulso de energía ambos ataques chocaron, cancelandose de manera casi inmediata, creando una liberación de energía tal, que era equiparable a una explosión de un volcán, saliendo hasta la superficie.

"Doble filo colega, la exposición a tal energía es como la radiación, entre mayor es la cantidad de tiempo expuesto, tu cuerpo lo reciente más, fue divertido" pensó Kuro caminando lentamente entre las penumbras, viendo una sombra de rodillas, con el pie levantó una navaja al aire para tomarla, ahora debía buscar más diversión.

-Siempre lo he dicho, no me gusta irme perdiendo algo-la sombra se convirtió en una corriente eléctrica para paralizarlo, entre el humo, salió Itona con arma en mano, con una luz que dejo ciego a su oponente, y tal como paso hace años, le conteo el favor, deslizando una navaja por su carne, cortando en diagonal todo la zona de su ojo derecho, silencio, silencio absoluto, mientras el Demon Slayer se resentía de la descarga en su brazo derecho quemado, Kuro pasaba de una risa seca, hasta gritos de dolor que parecía que se desgarraría su garganta, revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor en su ojo, hasta que de golpe, paró, se reincorporo lentamente, con su mano en el ojo, respirando lentamente.

-Muchas gracias, me hiciste experimentar un nuevo nivel de placer-hablaba mientras que con sus dedos movía el ojo destrozado-además me lo merezco, yo te jodi la oreja izquierda hace años, ahora tú me jodes el ojo, pero, no puedes creerte que no me he dado cuenta-aquella postal de Kuro sacandose el ojo, con toda esa parte de su cara cubierta en sangre, ese hueco vacío, la energía negra que empezaba a desprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Elemental colega, si te funcionara ese oído, sabrías que estoy a tu lado ahora-abrió su mano, revelando el ojo partido que lo miraba perdidamente, como si no se hubiera separado del cuerpo, al sentir la mano de algo en su hombro, volteo para ver a una sombra con la forma de Kuro, impactado en su cuello, rompiendo otra pared, cayendo en un lago subterráneo, por el agujero salía un Kuro envuelto en un manto negro, con su ojo cerrado para adaptar su visión, con varios raspones, para su alegría, vio una ligera sonrisa salir de los labios sangrantes de Itona.

-Es hermoso saber que no soy el único disfrutando esto, hasta te mordiste la lengua para permanecer consciente, aún con las lesiones que la oscuridad te deja-extendió su brazo, creando una mano gigante que tomo entre el agua, estrellándolo contra las paredes varias veces, hasta que una corriente carmesí salió del cuerpo de Itona, pasando por el brazo llegando a Kuro, soltándolo directo al agua.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tierna muchas razón, sólo serán por algunos minutos, ten por seguro que disfrutare este combate-parándose tambaleante sobre la orilla, la electricidad carmesí empezó a salir en grandes cantidades, levantando su cabello por el aire que desprendía, empezando a salir líneas negras por su piel, líneas con patones extraños.

-Hora de clímax, si salimos vivos los dos, hay que repetirlo otra vez-las mismas marcas negras aprecian en su piel, sólo que esta tenía más forma de manchas, era evidente, por unos minutos, este lugar vería una batalla entre un demonio del trueno y el dios de la oscuridad, Itona se agachó, sosteniendo su peso en una sola mano, Kuro levantó su brazo, mordiéndose para sacar un poco de su sangre, recuperándose un poco, cuando la primera toca cayó al suelo, ambas fueron a por el otro, el techo de venía abajo, junto con gran parte de la ciudad, cayendo varios cuerpos al agua, ignorando ese detalle, su velocidad era ridícula, sólo podías ver líneas poco claras, junto con un ligero sonido cuando esta se encontraban, incluso el agua de mantenía flotando unos pocos centímetros, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, Kuro se cubrió de los rayos que Itona le lanzaba, deshaciéndose del manto contaminado, lo patio en la quijada y repetidamente en la zona del estómago, obligándole a vomitar, el favor fue devuelto cuando el demonio lo golpeo en el aire, lográndole sacar una muela, lanzo varios escombros, logrando una distracción que lo mando al suelo, dentro del agua se creó un remolino, donde el dios oscuro se daba un espacio para concentrar la energía para un último ataque, al igual que el demonio, sólo segundo hasta quedarse secos.

-¡Itona!-

-¡Kuro!-estaban a centímetros de colisionar, cuando un tercer factor de agregado, agua, sin percatarse de esto, ambos pulsaron hasta crearse un sonido blanco, siendo mandando al suelo, creando agujeros de más de un metro de profundidad, ente el caos, Kuro salió arrastrandose, siendo recibido por una patada en la rostro por Itona, dejándolo tendido sobre boca arriba, este sentó sobre el, aún con el intento de picarlo los ojos, el caza recompensas prodigio a golpearlo a puño limpio varias veces, Kuro lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta, chocando sus frentes violentamente, aturdiéndolo para darle una patada en el pecho para separarlo, heridos, sangrando, sin magia, pero ninguno quería quedar inconsciente antes que el otro, ambos se pararon tambaleantes, después a seguro, corriendo lentamente a por el otro, los motivos estaban fuera, esto era puro instinto primitivo de ser más fuerte.

-Fue suficiente-alguien tomo las cabezas de los dos, chocándolas una vez más, junto con un golpe en los pulmones, ambos cayeron fatigados, pero no inconscientes, mirando a la persona entrometida que los detuvo.

-Asi que...aún vives...-hablo Kuro entrecortado.

-Claro, en parte gracias a ti, es bueno volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya Kuro-respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Misu...te dije que no...intervinieras-dijo Itona claramente molesto.

-Sin la capacidad de hacerme nada en tu estado actual, aprende a reconocer tu situación analista-dijo Misu, sentándose agotada, aún herida, mirando al agujero que llevaba a la superficie.

-Tan simpática...como siempre-dijo Kuro sonriendo a la nada, sin ese toque de locura.

-Aún sufres de tu estúpida bipolaridad maniaca, la magia de la oscuridad, sea cual sea su modalidad, es muy peligrosa-.

-Si peleaste y estas heridas...¿cómo puedes...estar moviéndose?, dragona...metiche-Itona trato de usar sarcasmo, pero su cerebro estaba tan golpeado como para pensar claramente, causando la risa de la chica, ver al chico frío tan maltratado le causaba gracia.

-Soy un Slayer, puedo recuperar magia si consumó mi elemental, y si son observadores, estamos en un lago de agua, aunque necesito reposar un tiempo, además, no podía dejar que mis amigos se mataran por algo del pasado-.

-Algo del pasado que causo que Itona...me dejara semi-ciego-.

-Amigos...está tomando muy a la ligera esa palabra...mocosa-.

-Soy amiga de la infancia del demente de Kuro, quien fue colega tuyo, y pase el último tiemp contigo Itona, así que acostúmbrate a mi círculo de confianza-.

-Eres...insoportable-.

-Por primera vez...estamos de acuerdo en algo...jaja-.

-¿Interrumpo tu reunión de amistades?-Misu volteo su cabeza para ver a Gonta cargando con alguien, esa persona quien rescato de la prisión, por esa ropa debía ser el rey.

-No del todo, estos imbéciles ya resolvieron su pequeño problemas del pasado, así que estamos más o menos-una fuerte energía se sintió en el lugar, era como si hubiera una presión extra a la gravedad original.

-¡Tomori!-grito Gonta preocupado al sentir su magia.

-Si es amiga tuya...tiene una magia bastante admirable-hablo Itona sentándose, acostumbrándose al dolor.

-Si no me equivoco...ella puede ser como nosotros...pero la está pasando muy mal-dijo Kuro, recargando su peso en sus codos-Misu, ¿aún tienes tu magia de enfermería?-.

-Magia de curación tonto, pero me tomara tiempo curarlos, además sólo recuperaran un cuarto de su magia-.

-Tengo un plan, sólo necesito dos factores, que tus conocidos colaboren sin tratar de matarse-dijo Gonta mirando a ambos.

-Claro, ya me divertí, además quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con Misu, ¿tregua?-Kuro extendió su mano, como si nada hubiera pasado, Itona sólo choco la mano, ya resolverían sus cosas después, no quería arriesgarse a caer prisionero y ser repatriado a Álvarez.

-Por el momento-respondió viviendo a sus típica actitud.

-¿Lux puede ayudarnos?-pregunto la chica, en cierta forma tenía preocupación por el.

-Si ha terminado, tal vez, pero al igual que tu, trata de razonar con una antigua amiga-Gonta miro al cielo, con rastros de humo, esperando que sus dos problemáticos amigos y compañeros lograran sus objetivos

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Dije Miercoles?!, venga que quise decir sabado de la otra semana...ok no, solo dire que han pasado cosas, asi que si, aqui esta otro capitulo, ya he visto que a algunos les aburre esta histoira, otro me recrimino no seguir el canon, a los que se aburren, les agradezco que me lo hagan saber, para mejorar en este aspecto en historias propias, y a los que esperan un Fairy Tail con Naruto OP follando chicas, les invito a dejar esta historia, solo seguire la linea de tiempo, mas no los sucesos al pie de la letra, habra diez equipos en los Juegos Magicos, ya sabran como lo compongo, tambien habra otro ser mitologico que saldra del portal ademas de los 7 dragones, en fin, no olviden el nombre del gremio oscuro, tendra cierta importacia en el futuro, que nada, solo dos capitulos mas y ya, entraremos al entrenamiento con Natsu y su equipo en la playa, otra cosa, pueden preguntar o lo que quiera, el proximo capitulo respondere todo lo que quieran, mas para interactuar con ustedes, comentarios, favoritos, etc, son bienvinidos, kuna fuera.**

 **P.S: Quien opina que el ultimo capitulo del manga de FT fue precipitado, Acnologia ni siquiera peleo, y el modo dios de Zeref fue derrotado por la "magia de la amistad", a menos que pase algo bueno, estare decepcionado de lo poco que duran los 12 springgans, poniendolos como los mas fuertes de Earthland para que no duren mas de 2 capitulos cada uno, o se hagan buenos.**

 _Fichas de Kuro y Itona:_

Nombre: Itona Liun

Nickname: Relámpago carmesí

Afiliación: Caza recompensas

Magia: Demon Slayer del rayo

Arma: Oz de mano

Edad: 20

Estatura: 176 cm

Descripción:  Pelo plata azulado, una banda café amarrada a su frente, con una cicatriz de su oreja izquierdo hasta su mejilla, ojos amarillo opaco, pantalones negros, camisa blanca, y suéter verde oscuro con capucha.

Personalidad: Frio, solitario, pervertido.

Gustos: Dinero, el silencio, la "suavidad" femenina.

Disgustos: Desperdiciar el dinero, traiciones, asesinato.

Pasado: Tiene recuerdos borrosos de su niñez, todo relacionado a un castillo y a una biblioteca de la cual escapa, viviendo en la calle comprendió la importancia del dinero y su poder, un día fue acusado injustamente por el alcalde de electrocutar a su hijo, escapo del reino, formo parte del mismo equipo que Kuro en un gremio oscuro, siendo traicionado por este en Midi, por lo cual decide trabajar en solitario para quien paga por sus servicios.

.

.

Nombre: Kuro Mangetsu

Nickname: Locura oscura

Afiliación: Asesino

Magia: God Slayer oscuro

Arma: Navajas

Edad: 21

Estatura: 185 cm

Descripción: Pelo morado, ojos grises, capa de cuerpo color arena, parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, ocultando cicatriz diagonal, chaleco de cuello rojo, pants negros, botas militares azules.

Personalidad: Imperativo, fastidioso, provocativo, masoquista, bipolar

Gustos: Pelear, hacer bromas, la noche

Disgustos: Rendirse, seguir ordenes, la luz intensa.

Pasado: Criado en el ambiente vil de la isla de Enca, Kuro vive toda su niñez peleando por su supervivencia, después perder una pelea ante otra banda, vio a su familia ser asesinada ante sus ojos, fue intercambiado por oro, siendo enviado a un calabozo, ahí conoce a su primera amiga, Misu, un dia un guardia la golpeo por su culpa, ideo un plan para que ella escapara, sacrificando su libertad por la de ella, antes de ser ejecutado libera su magia asesinado a todos, dedicando su vida a buscar personas dignas para que lo lastimen.


	11. Mensaje a los lectores

Un pequeño mensaje a la comunidad

Perdón por hacerles creer que esta seria una actualización, pero necesito sacar algo sobre esta historia.

Resaltar algo, es la única historia que salió sin planeación, estaba aburrido en casa de mis tíos cuando esta idea vaga vino a mi mente, la escribí y la publiqué de noche, desperté sorprendido de la cantidad de correos que recibí sobre esta historia, ni yo me la creí, por lo que decidí continuarla por el apoyo popular (el fic más famoso de mi perfil actualmente).

Al pasar los capítulos el apoyo allí estaba, aceptaba todo, pero luego al parecer cometí dos pecados que algunos anónimos no me perdonas, primero y el mas sonado "porque hiciste ver a Naruto como un cobarde con Zeref, es un personaje de mi…, etc., etc., haber, en mi punto de vista, Naruto llega aun nuevo mundo, ve a un sujeto que es capaz de matar a cualquier ser vivo con su poder, ¿saltaría a atacarlo con todo con tal riesgo?, yo creo que no, un Naruto maduro mantendría su distancia para analizar la situación, que Natsu se lo haya cargado en el manga con su "nakama power" es otra cosa, puede que piense mal, para así lo veo yo y lo escribo yo.

El segundo pecado es hacer mi arco original, lo dije, la llave estrellada es un asco de arco, solo es para saber la historia de Lucy, quise aprovechar para hacer algo nuevo, lo que lleva a los OC, los comprendo cuando dicen que mis OC les importan un cacahuate, pero lo hago por un motivo, voy a escribir una historia original con una temática similar, por lo que estoy practicando en como manejar personajes, lo hago en esta historia pues se me hace mas abierta, solo les pido paciencia en esto.

Al final, los comentarios que borro o leo es que les molesta que Naruto no sea un dios, me hacen ver que escribir una historia con este Naruto no pasaría de tres capítulos, llega a Fiore, ve a los malos, se los carga, se crea un harem para coger a las chicas, es el mago mas fuerte de la historia de Fiore y mas coña, me molesta que el fandoms se moleste o trolee por estas cosas, eso no hace que me den menos ganas de actualizar esta historia y lo digo enserio, no seguiré el canon al pie de la letra, habrá cosas nuevas, pero si no toleras lo anterior dicho, agradezco que leas esto pero esta no es tu fic, busca otros o anímate a crearla tú, puede que sea mas famoso que esta, tengo otras historias donde en una esta un Naruto OP (la maldición del viento) y otra con un Naruto joven (hermandad de sangre) pueden darles un vistazo, si gusta genial, sino, perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo.

Vale, enserio necesitaba sacar esto, espero su comprensión y apoyo, el siguiente capitulo se esta trabajando, borrare esto para postearlo próximamente, nuevamente una disculpa por esto, solo que en ocasiones los fandoms demuestran lo peor, siendo de mente cerrada con ideas diferentes (mas con las parejas).

Hasta otra.

Kuna


End file.
